An Unlikely Request
by Gossu
Summary: The Service Club has long been disbanded since Hachiman graduated from Sobu high but even so, an old acquaintance makes a request.
1. Chapter 1

**Minor note:** **Uh, yeah. Going to try to make a full-series that have chapters that actually relates to one another. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A visit from Yukinoshita Yukino is unexpected as always.**

I think I mentioned this several times to myself before but I'll do it again for the occasion.

I dislike rain. One might even go as far as saying that I _hate_ rain.

And no, it's not because it makes me wet or hinder my commuting to my workplace.

 _Well, I guess those reasons can be taken into account as well._

It's because it reminded me of a memory that I would very much like to forget. The memory isn't embarrassing or traumatizing but it's rather regretful.

It's that feeling you get when you don't take advantage of an opportunity.

But then I reminded myself. Even if I took the opportunity on that rainy day, would things turn out any different?

Probably not.

But when that vivid scene replays itself over and over again in my mind, I couldn't help but try to imagine the possible outcomes. Even if I know that it's redundant.

When you aren't able to convey a message to a person, you feel frustrated, maybe even angry, at yourself.

Would regret fit into those collections of emotions as well?

The rain was pouring down harder so I decided against going to lecture today. Apparently, I took Hiratsuka-sensei's class for granted because without her, Modern Literature just got a whole lot more boring.

Slowly pushing myself up from my bed, I hobbled over to the window where I could fully view the sight of falling rain. It wasn't a light drizzle but it wasn't a downpour either.

It was somewhere in between.

I scratched my head in an attempt to erase any traces of drowsiness left from my afternoon nap. Maybe I could go to the lecture after all, seeing as the rain was getting progressively weaker and weaker by the seconds.

My food storage, aka instant noodles and MAX coffee, was also running low so I'll have to get that as well when lecture finishes.

But just everything that occurred in my twenty years of living, life decided to throw a curveball at me.

Despite the rain turning into a drizzle mere moments ago, it returned with more vigor than ever, producing more noises as it clashed against my apartment roof.

The difference this time was that a bright flash of light followed said downpour. The eventual boom of thunder came later.

I sighed in exasperation as I plopped back down on my bed before reaching out for my phone.

The sound of raining falling on the roof was getting progressively louder and louder and as much as I tried to block it out, the continuous 'Tap-tap-tap' of the rain eventually got to me.

I should've gotten one of those condos where they have all those cool stuffs. Like soundproof wall. But alas, my financial situation doesn't allow it.

As I checked my room for any ways to block out the persistent annoyance that was falling rain, a loud thud emanated throughout the room.

Originally, I thought it was from a thunder but the sound was too dull and it sounded as if it came from an impact with a plastic surface.

 _Wait a minute…_

I pushed myself up from the comfort of my mattress, gazing at the door in the process. There wasn't anything plastic in this room so the only logical conclusion was that the sound came from the door.

Reminding myself to stay calm, I trudged over to the entrance with hands poised to defend in case it was an unwanted intruder.

Was it a stray cat? Nah, it couldn't be. No stray cat would climb the stairs.

A baseball? Then again, there's no baseball field around the area. Plus, it was raining.

Door to door salesman? Man, then he must be a committed salesman to go out in this weather.

I shakily reached out for the doorknob, twisting it slowly. A squeak emerged as I twisted it more and finally, the door was opened.

Maybe it was the rain. Maybe it was the dark sky or maybe it was the generally dark atmosphere.

I swore I saw tears streaming down her face. But despite that, she still smiled despite her troubled expression.

"Hikigaya-kun…"

She muttered softly as she leaned herself against the plastic doorframe. The cheerful disposition that she was putting forward contained hints of sadness and relief.

"Yukinoshita…"

Her eyes were still as cold and blue as they were during high school. The long, black hair that she was somewhat famous for had almost grown past her waist.

"So…uh…" I was at a loss for words. Komachi or even Isshiki visiting was normal enough but Yukinoshita? There was no chance in hell that it will ever happen.

Guess I was wrong about that chance.

"Hikigaya-kun…" She muttered again, this time with less energy than the previous. Her eyes lids were getting dangerously low.

Then, as if a weight descended upon her body; she fell forward with little to no warning. Somehow, I managed to catch her. Just barely, anyway.

Her body was wet from the rain and it looked like she fainted. I sincerely hoped that it wasn't the case.

But contrasting my earlier sentiment, I placed my palm on her forehead as I fought the urge to call the ambulance straight away.

I immediately recoiled from her forehead. What the hell?

Despite the cold and damp atmosphere of the rainy day, Yukinoshita's forehead was anything but cold and damp. It was burning, in fact. Her breath was getting heavy and erratic with every passing second.

It was crystal clear that she had a burning fever.

I quickly weighed my choices of either calling the ambulance or taking care of her myself. Seeing as the latter was more convenient and quicker, I moved her towards my bed.

Now, I never let anyone on my bed. Ever. Maybe except for Komachi when she needs life advices but other than her, no one ever intrudes on the sanctuary that is my bed, be it here in my apartment or in my house in Chiba.

So Yukinoshita should feel pretty honored right now.

My humble bragging aside, Yukinoshita was slightly squirming in my arms; adding another layer of difficulty as I attempted to lay her on the bed.

Within a few tense seconds, the ordeal was over as my bed was occupied by the Ice Queen herself.

Now then…

The door was still opened and due to the bothersome weather, quite a few droplets of rain poured through. Yukinoshita's bag was also sitting by the door so being the gentleman that I am, I picked it up and tossed it inside nonchalantly.

Now, on to the subject of Yukinoshita.

She had a fever plus, there was also the case of her wet clothes. So I have to cool her down without her getting a cold.

Calm down, Hachiman. There must be a way or maybe, the solution was just putting two solutions together.

Getting a bowl and filling it with cold water, I dipped one of my towels inside. The ruffles of bedsheet alerted me of Yukinoshita's state so I hurried to her side.

Why was I taking care of her again? I had no excuse but I didn't care either. Yukinoshita's just one of those people that I can't ignore.

When I placed the cold towel on her forehead, she squirmed a little with a little bit of agitation showing on her face.

 _You don't have to make me feel worse, you know…_

Her clothes were still wet so I had to deal with that too. I didn't notice this when she appeared in front of me in the rain but Yukinoshita was apparently wearing a white shirt so combined with the dampness of her body, it made the shirt rather…transparent.

But I didn't look, I swear!

…Not that there's anything to look at though…

She must be getting quite uncomfortable under those clothes so logic dictated that I need to change it. Morals, however, dictated that I mustn't touch her under any circumstances.

Despite being the so-called 'Monster of logic', the moral side of my brain eventually won.

I supposed I could use a hair dryer. Isshiki must have left it here somewhere…

It was by mere luck that I happened to find said object on my study desk. As I went to pick it up, I questioned myself.

Why did I even let Isshiki into my room in the first place?

Whatever.

After I plugged it in, I spent a good amount of time learning how to operate the damn thing. Cursed girl products.

The mechanical whir of the hair dryer indicated its start-up and I quickly pointed to head towards Yukinoshita's resting form.

Her breath wasn't as erratic as before but her lips were somewhat quivering. Her chest (or lack thereof) slowly rose and fall with every breath that she took.

 _I should change the towel soon._

With that thought in mind, I reached for the towel with my one free hand and dipped it into the cold water again before placing it on her forehead once more.

Now that everything had calmed down, I finally had the chance to compose myself and analyze the situation.

Why did she have to appear in front of me? I was sure that the chance of us interacting after the simulated life training that was High school was close to none.

Yet somehow those small chances managed to take place. Not that I was complaining or anything but it was rather surprising. Yuigahama hasn't even visited me even once yet so Yukinoshita visiting was somewhat…impossible, in my mind at least.

I had to pinch myself twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that Yukinoshita wasn't actually a delivery box that I put on my bed due to my delusion.

Calm down and assess the situation, Hachiman.

Even if this was somehow an illusion, an assessment of why she was here wouldn't hurt.

First of; what was she doing here? She was having a fever in the rain so I had to take her in. Reasonable enough.

Secondly; why was she soaking in the rain with a raging fever?

…Sadly, no answers came to me as I continued to point the hair dryer at her body. Her breathing became more a periodic now so my rather unorthodox methods were working at least.

I could just ask her why when she woke up anyway.

The sound of the hair dryer and the continual tapping of the rain began to make my eyelids heavier as each second pass by. Maybe it was a combination of the cool weather and the impromptu lullaby of the rain but soon enough, I found myself leaning on one of my hands.

Seconds later, I found myself face first into the mattress.

* * *

The rustling of fabric and a mechanical click caught my attention. I opened my eyes weakly, only to be met with the sight of white. Pure, unadulterated white.

As I lifted my head up, a gasp was sounded to my right.

"Hikigaya-kun…"

 _Oh right, Yukinoshita's here…_

"Yo…" I greeted weakly. The strain of sleeping on in a weird position was starting to become evident as I could feel my joints pop with every small movement.

Even though it was clear and undeniable that Yukinoshita was in my room, on my bed nonetheless, I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't her. Something about her expression just screamed confusion and the Yukinoshita that I knew for about two years was almost always composed about everything and anything.

Strange indeed.

She slid of my bed before slightly bowing towards me.

"Thank you for…sheltering me, Hikigaya-kun." I narrowed my eyes at her tone. I know that you're supposed to express gratitude towards your savior but this is the fabled Ice Queen after all. The sight of her slight bow could be considered the Eighth Wonder of the world.

"So, why were you soaking in the rain?"

She stopped her bow and looked up with an expression that contained little traces of pain or reluctance. If she doesn't want to talk about it then I won't press on any further but at least, I needed to know her excuse.

One might argue that 'Oh, it's a friend. It's definitely fine!' Such logic would apply under normal circumstances but right now…

"I…" She looked away for a brief second before turning back with resolve in her eyes, "It might be rude of me to say this but I would like to tell you when the time is right."

Despite doing a small bow to go with her statement, her tone was…slightly entitled. Maybe that's how she has always spoken but right now, it certainly rubbed me the wrong way.

"Tell me when the time is right?" I went to sit on a nearby chair, "That can't happen unless you're staying here…"

The thought suddenly dawned on me as I looked at Yukinoshita incredulously.

 _She isn't seriously thinking about that, is she?_

"If you don't mind."

"Look, I may be your acquaintance from high school but you certainly can't expect me to house you." Her face didn't show any emotions so I continued, "Plus, don't you have to go to your own university? Which was it, Tokyo-U?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I can take care of it myself."

I brought my hand to my forehead. Was this how Yukinoshita felt every time a troublesome request was made? Speaking of forehead…

"How's your fever, by the way?"

"Thanks to you, it has lessened considerably."

Even though her words and tone were screaming 'I'm fine', her face on the other hand was slightly tinted red. But if she said that she was fine then I have no problems with it.

"If you have to stay out of your apartment, why don't you just stay at Yuigahama's apartment?"

"Then _she_ would find me easily."

"She?"

"My sister."

Yukinoshita answered blankly but I felt a chill crawling up my spine. Was it due to the weather or was it due to the mere mention of _her._

Nah, couldn't be. I've gotten somewhat used to the presence of Yukinoshita Haruno but the context of Yukinoshita not wanting to see her was somewhat suspicious.

"Please don't tell me you murdered someone and your sister is out to catch you."

I mean, the possibility of Yukinoshita committing a crime was still somewhat plausible even though in actual facts, the chances that the uptight, law-abiding Yukinoshita becoming a criminal was closer to zero.

But nonetheless, I questioned that possibility anyway.

Yukinoshita responded with a shake of her head.

"Then why can't you just stay at Yuigahama's apartment then?"

"I told you. My sister will find me."

"And why is that a bad thing?

She was dodging the question left, right and center. I know I wasn't supposed to intrude on other people's personal business but she asked me to lend her a place to stay therefore I had every rights to know her reasons to do so.

Unless it's a really traumatic reason. In which case, I apologize in advance, Yukinoshita.

"I…The reason…it's rather…sensitive." She murmured almost incoherently.

"Jeez," I rubbed my head in exasperation, "I can barely afford to take care of the room myself and now you're here. What a bother."

"If that's the case, then I can take care of it in your absence." Yukinoshita replied sternly and immediately.

It was really off-putting to see her like this. A confused and distraught Yukinoshita is never a pretty sight to see. A straight forward Yukinoshita is even more off-putting.

I stared long and hard at her but she returned it with her own stare. For ten tense seconds, we locked gaze.

I narrowed my eyes. Hers stayed the same.

My eyes were threatening to clamp shut from the lack of moisture. Her gaze didn't falter.

I gave out a defeated sigh. I didn't like this arrangement but as I reminded myself before.

Yukinoshita is someone that I can't ignore.

"So you're going to stay here for how long?"

She seemed rather surprised by my acceptance but nonetheless, she replied.

"I don't know the exact duration but…"

There it was again. Her reluctant tone followed by her looking away.

"Look here, I'm not going to be responsible for your housing. Can't you just tell me the reason why you can't stay at your house? Or even Yuigahama's for that matter? And if your sister is the reason, then tell me why you can't see her."

I was beginning to get frustrated here. Sure, I may have accepted my fate of letting Yukinoshita stay here but what's the harm in asking for an authentic reason? Even if she wasn't going to tell me, I would still let her stay. It's the least I could do for an old acquaintance but even so, I asked her for the reasons…again.

"Do you really want to know?" Yukinoshita replied grimly, dropping the room's temperature to an even colder level than it was before.

I knew it! She did murder someone!

I inadvertently gulped as I stared at her cold, blue orbs. They always say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Suffice to say, Yukinoshita's eyes were anything but soulful.

"…If you don't mind telling me, of course."

What if she tells me and roped me in to become one of her accomplices? In that case, wouldn't it be better to not let her tell me? Wait, if she did murder someone then why was I letting her stay in my room anyway?

What kind of causality is that?!

"I'm running away."

…

…

…

"Hold on, hold on." I pressed a finger to my temple, "Running away as in…not planning to live in your own house?"

A nod followed my statement.

"As in…wanting to avoid members of your family?"

Another nod.

"I know you don't have the best mother-daughter relationship or the best siblings relationship but surely, you can't get so angry that you want to never see them again, can you?"

How many times have I reasoned with her already? Reasoning with people is one of my trademark skills of the 108 skills that I'd built up over the years.

Then why is it so damn hard to convince this woman?

"It's…more than that…"

We were getting nowhere in terms of productivity here so instead of babbling on about the same topic over and over again, I decided to end this conversation.

"You know what." I lifted myself up slowly from the office chair that I was sitting in, "Just as long as you don't cause me troubles then I'm fine with you staying here."

"…Sorry to trouble you, Hikigaya-kun."

 _It's too late for that though._

I turned heel and went to find a raincoat. Lectures can be skipped but part-time job? Not a million years if I value my current housing situation. My mom also gave me some money once a month or so but having some prudential cash won't hurt. I also made an effort to keep all valuables on me as one can never be too cautious.

Perhaps I was simply being cautious. Perhaps I was paranoid.

Yukinoshita never struck me as someone who takes full advantage of someone else's pity but you'll never know what has changed in the spans of two to three years.

I patted my pocket to check if I forgot anything important. The outline of my wallet made it presence known while in the other pocket; the outline of my phone signaled its presence there.

Only one thing was missing. The key.

I went over to my study desk before picking up the metallic key that holds the authority over my entrance into this room. And now, it holds authority over _hers_ too.

I looked back at Yukinoshita who was trying to dry off her bag. Seeing her struggle brought out a sigh from me.

"Yukinoshita. I'll leave the key here so if you get hungry, you can buy something from a store. Just make sure to lock the door."

"But I…"

"You know where it is, right?"

A slight nod answered me. Is this how she's going to communicate with me from now on?

The rain was beginning to get weaker again but I wasn't going to take a chance with how Mother Nature works. Plus, there was also the added benefit of me being very early in my shift.

Why did I trust Yukinoshita with the key even though I took everything else with me? Was it so I'll have a reason to trust her again? She didn't leave a lasting impression on me in high school so I really had no concrete reason to doubt her.

But one thing was for certain.

I want to trust her. It was a stupid thing to say but I really want to trust her. Maybe it was the lack of close social bond, like the one we had as the Service Club, which has driven me into this state. Nah, couldn't be. My colleagues at work were enough for that…

Were they really enough though?

Despite my already excelling grade in literature, university wasn't a cakewalk like Hiratsuka-sensei said it would be. The various projects and reports that we have to turn in require a bit of cohesion from the students.

As such, university forced me to interact with other students whether I like it or not. It was a cruel system indeed. Even though I escaped the life simulator that is high school, society suddenly made a corporate slavery simulator where people have to interact in order to reach a common goal.

Well done, society. You've one-upped me this time.

But all in all, it did help me in some ways. During my high school years, I couldn't hold a part-time job due to my rather 'peculiar' personality. Thanks to the forced interaction between students, I was able to find a job in a nearby convenience store.

It's not the most glamorous of part-time jobs but then again, is there really a glamorous part-time job at all?

However, I can't complain, seeing as the job pays well for a part-timer like me and my colleagues are generally tolerable people.

Except for that one guy who talks a lot in a similar fashion to Tobe.

Oh dear heavens, why must there be a Tobe for every Hachiman?

The manager is also kind as well…in her own ways. At least, that's what she said her scolding was. A way of showing kindness. Tough love, so to speak.

As I approached the store front, the rain finally died out; leaving behind puddles of water by the sidewalk. The inside wasn't horribly packed despite the weather. I guess the people that were seeking shelter from the rain left.

The door automatically slid open as I went closer and at the cash register was the Tobe of this establishment. He waved cheerfully at me, not caring if the customers can see us or not.

What the hell, Tobe number two?

I sighed at my predicament before covering my face and covertly sneaking to the dressing room.

And thus, my four hours of forced smile and just above average customer service officially began.

* * *

"Hey, Hikigaya. You wanna go with the manager for a drink?" The Tobe-clone asked offhandedly when both his and my shift finally finished.

 _Not again…_

"I'm busy."

"Is that sooo?" I could feel the smirk on his face, "What happened? Did you woo another girl like those two?"

I knew what he was talking about but playing right into his hands and winning was a foolish attempt.

That said, I am foolish.

"As if I could flirt with girls with these eyes," I turned to look at him. He crossed his arms angrily.

"Oh and those two girls I saw walking with you ain't yer targets?"

 _Your Kansai accent's slipping out again._

Jealousy and bitterness were literally seeping out from his voice. I had gone over what happened that time so many times that I actually got accustomed to it. There must be something wrong with me.

"I told you, one was my sister and the other was my underclassman." I finished with a slightly loud slam of my locker, hoping that he would get my signal.

"Suuuuuure. Just your little sister and underclassman. I get ya but listen," His voice suddenly became serious; "I ain't going with the manager for a drink alone. Ya know how she is, don't cha?"

I checked the time on the wall clock. It was currently five minutes till eight.

"Good luck."

I said curtly and walked out of the store. I swear I could hear his screams of anguish and pain and a couple shouts of 'Traitor!' mixed in along with it.

By the time I get to my apartment, it would've been a few minutes past eight o'clock. I considered buying some ingredients for curry. I haven't had one of those in a while but I decided against it as

One: I'm too tired to actually cook.

Two: I already have instant noodle.

Speaking of instant noodle, I once again reminded myself to resupply my food source and of course, MAX coffee. It's not a healthy lifestyle but it's efficient so that's good enough for me.

By the time I arrived home, the night was already dark and the street lamps began to light up. I climbed up the metal stairs and finally, faced the door to my room.

The room that _she_ also currently occupies.

I was hesitant in opening the door but then I realized. This is my room, my settlement, my place of comfort and even if Yukinoshita's in there, I got nothing to be afraid of.

I've handled Yukinoshita in high school so two years later; I'll still be able to do the same.

As I pushed aside the plastic door, the smell of wheat permeated throughout the room and into my nose. It was almost overwhelming and slightly nostalgic as well.

During the rare occasion where I got the chance to have dinner with my family, mom usually gets home first so whenever Komachi and I got home after, we would be surprised.

I guess that's her way of making up for the lost time.

However, I was certain that it wasn't my mom who was in the kitchen. Despite the apartment being located in Chiba prefecture, my apartment is quite far from my original home so she couldn't have travelled all the way here just to make me some food, could she?

It was beyond a shadow of a doubt that the only person could be Yukinoshita.

After putting my raincoat at an inconspicuous corner of the house, I strode over to the kitchen. The smell was getting stronger and my growling stomach wasn't doing me much good either.

There was steam coming out from a metal pot. It was definitely Soba noodles.

Wait, did I even own a metal pot? During my stay here, I'd only used the kettle to cook my instant noodle. The only other culinary equipment that I have was the microwave that I used for my instant curry.

…That's a lot of instant.

"Yukinoshita."

She twisted her petite body, her embroidered apron following her movement. I was genuinely surprised that it wasn't a Pan-san patterned apron but instead, it was a flower patterned one.

"I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen, Hikigaya-kun," She said politely, "I also took the liberty of purchasing some kitchen utensils."

"How did you get the money…?"

"If you're concerned then I assured you that it was from my own pocket."

I gazed at her with slight annoyance. Doesn't she know that I don't have the space to keep all the utensils and things that she brought?

But nonetheless, I complied. If it isn't my money then I don't really care. After all, money wasted by someone else isn't money wasted by me.

Sighing for good measure and allowing Yukinoshita to go back to cooking her dinner, I went to the cupboard. The amount of instant noodle inside was only enough to last me a day or so.

Well, I could always restock when I get back from the lecture tomorrow.

I pulled out a cup of noodle and immediately placed it on the counter. Sometimes, I wonder if the apartment rent would decrease if I told the landlord I don't need any kitchen counter. One could only dream of such a possibility.

As I was preparing to get the kettle, I saw Yukinoshita bringing out two bowls from the corner of my eyes.

A normal person might see this and think 'Why does he even own two bowls? He must have an imaginary friend, right?' followed by a dry laugh and all those nice stuff.

But I disagree. While it is true that I have no need for a second bowl, considering I eat from a cup noodle, there are times where a man needs to fulfill his urge to have the greatest ramen known to men.

And thus, a bowl was needed. It also doubled as a way to not serve any potential visitors that I might have instant noodle as that would be very un-gentleman-like of me.

But since those bowls in Yukinoshita's grasp were mine and I am the owner of this establishment and not the guest, the situation raised the question of why would she bring out two bowls instead of one for herself?

Did Yukinoshita become a glutton? Did she have some sort of special medical conditions where she required at least two servings?

As usual, it was none of my business.

"Hikigaya-kun."

Judging by how muffled her voice was, she was probably in the dining room, feasting on her meal.

"What is it?" I said without turning my head.

"You don't have to get a kettle."

"And why is that?"

I had my doubts that Yukinoshita is a person who micromanages each and every one of your actions but as seen right now, there's no doubt about it.

"I already made you some Soba noodle." The sound of ceramic bowls hitting the plastic table filled my ears, "You shouldn't be too dependent on instant food. It's unhealthy."

 _Jeez, who are you? My mom?_

But she did have a point. As much as I hate to admit it, the last time I got a good, hearty and nutritional meal was….

Anyway, food bought or cooked by someone else is the best because it's free! And just like I reminded Komachi time and time again, 'Never refuse free calories!'

I put the kettle and the cup noodle back into their place before striding over to the dining room table. She had neatly prepared our chopsticks along with our bowls.

It was almost hypnotizing to see how perfectly the space between the bowls and the chopsticks was. If the one who did this was Komachi, I would've shed a tear and hand her my chopsticks and bowls, never to arrange a dinner table again.

Unfortunately, Yukinoshita isn't Komachi.

With an air of caution surrounding me, I sat down on the tatami mat and face the bowl of freshly cooked Soba noodle. Yukinoshita didn't pick up her chopsticks yet so she was probably waiting for me to start first as the owner of the room.

I complied and pick up said chopsticks. I looked at her facial expression and tried to guess if she actually put something harmful into this bowl.

By reflex, I gulped. Her face was still unchanging as ever but her eyes told another story. It screamed 'Eat it. Eat it. Eat it.'

Once again, I complied.

The slightly spicy taste of Soba filled my entire mouth and I have to say. Despite not seeing her for over three years, her cooking skills were impeccable as always.

"So what's the reason?" I asked offhandedly but nonetheless, it caught Yukinoshita off guard.

"I already told you. It's…sensitive but maybe in-." She began to mumble.

"Not that," I slurped some more noodle. I know it was rude but what the hell, this is my place after all. "Why are you cooking for me?"

"Normally, you have this 'Holier than thou' air around yourself." I finished my statement.

"Oh…"

A pregnant silence followed soon after.

"Well, I thought it would be expected of me since I entered your home unannounced." She finally spoke up.

Yukinoshita did have a point. She barged in (I brought her in but details, details…), begged to stay here and I was forced by guilt and pity to help her.

"You struck me as the kind of person barges into someone's house, demands hospitality then leave without doing any favors in return."

 _In other words, you're a cat._ I forgot to add that last part. Oh well.

A clink of chopsticks hitting ceramic bowl caught my attention. Yukinoshita looked at me with a dispirited look.

"…Do you really see me that way?"

"N-No, it's just…" I attempted to correct myself, "…an analogy, that's all."

"Oh…"

Ever since I started university, I realized that I took a lot of things for granted. Hiratsuka-sensei's way of teaching, the easy access of actual nutritional food, Totsuka's smiling face….

What I would do to see that face one more time…

One of those things also include Yuigahama's invaluable ability to kick-start a conversation. Something that Yukinoshita and I sorely lack.

We ate our meals quietly and quickly with the occasional sound being the clattering of our bowls. After we finished, Yukinoshita took it upon herself to wash the dishes, citing that it was the least she could do. I didn't refuse.

But now, we faced a dilemma. A very huge, unsettling dilemma if you look at it at the right angle.

Because my situation of being a university student, I never thought of needing two beds or a futon. And there lies the problem.

Should I give up my bed and my comfort for someone who blatantly barged into my own home?

Should I succumb to the etiquettes and norms of society?

Or should I just let her sleep on the cold, hard tatami floor?

Of course, I went for the option that would benefit me the most. I decided to stay on my bed as its rightful owner.

"Here you go." I tossed one of my good blankets towards Yukinoshita who caught it with ease despite little to no warning.

"But won't you get cold?"

"If you're worried, I have more of those." I brought out another blanket. To be honest, the last time I used this blanket was when Komachi last visited and she had to stay for the night, which was two months ago. Sufficed to say, I prioritize my little sister's comfort above mine.

I should really buy a back-up futon just in case something like this happens again.

"You brought some pillows right?"

Yukinoshita's face suddenly turned into various shades of red though I couldn't see her all that well since I was exhausted.

"I…didn't…"

"Is that so…" Once again, I was at an impasse. Do I give up my spot as rightful owner of this apartment and this bed?

I silently cursed my sense of moral as I slid of the bed. Yukinoshita was either surprised or in awe at my kind gesture. I can't blame her. The sight of Hikigaya Hachiman willingly giving up his possession is as rare as the sight of Totsuka Saika nowadays.

If only I got his email before we parted from one another. Such a cruel fate.

I gestured over to the bed as she reluctantly and slowly climb atop my haven with my (now her) blanket. A notable wince must have been shown as I could feel my heart ripped out from my chest the moment her entire body took refuge on my bed.

Sighing to calm myself down, I tried to make myself comfortable on the hard tatami floor. I had my fair share of sleeping on the floor, most of which comes from Komachi staying the night, but I never got used to the hard sensation so I always wake up with back pain.

 _Tonight's no different._ I reminded myself bitterly.

"Hikigaya-kun, won't you need this?" I turned to the voice, only to be met in the face by the fluffy white pillow that I had left on the bed.

"Not really, I left it there for you." I answered back with no hesitation though my back was probably screaming at me to get it back.

Yukinoshita appeared visibly upset at my reply for whatever reasons she thought of. Why is it that every time I tried to be nice to her, she always thinks I have an ulterior motive?

Not that I can berate her, of course. I haven't trusted a lot of people either.

"I admit that you feel obligated to look after me but I won't be able to sleep if I know that you are sacrificing your own wellbeing." She finished with a stern look. The one that I usually get from my mom.

I stared long and hard at her, making her appeared uncomfortable in the process. In response, she spoke up, albeit slowly.

"…What is it?"

"Nah, it's nothing," I stretched one of my hands towards her. She immediately understood and placed the pillow in my hand, "Just thinking how much you've changed since high school."

She didn't respond, either out of nostalgia of those simpler days or simply because she was too tired to deal with me. But when I met her gaze, it felt like she had something more to say.

I didn't let her though. Sleep is now a limited resource for me.

"Well, it's to be expected," I puffed up my pillow in preparation for a night of back and neck pain, "The old Yukinoshita wouldn't have run away from her family."

I turned off the night-lamp before slipping under the cover of my blanket. I didn't see Yukinoshita directly but the ruffles of bed sheet signaled me that she began to enter the wondrous world of dreams.

As I laid there on the floor, I thought to myself that I should probably ask someone that might have the reasons to why Yukinoshita ran away. I might even go as far as asking Yukinoshita Haruno.

I shuddered at the thought. I hope that I won't be desperate enough to ask her for help.

Another thought crossed my mind as the sounds of our breathing intermingled and the wind clashed against the windows.

Hopefully, Yukinoshita isn't a loud sleeper.

* * *

 **Title might be subjected to change later. Seriously, I'm drawing a blank at what to name this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minor note: Do I have an excuse for being late? Yes. Is it good? Yes. Will it stop me? Ehhhh, no. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Yukinoshita Haruno is unnerving as expected**

Lucid dreaming.

A phenomenon where the dreamer gains self-awareness of their state in a dream therefore, enabling them to take control of said dream.

I, for one, would not like to experience such an event. First off, how do you even gain consciousness inside a dream anyway? A dream is supposed to be a simulation of your memories in no discernable order and the dreamer is supposed to be a spectator.

But for the sake of argument, let's say that you are aware of your surroundings. Now what? A lucid dream allows you to control what you want to see, right? How do you do it, though?

It's that feeling of being stuck in a space where you have no control over that worries me. A gray, closed off space where you are by your lonesome, without any knowledge of escaping from said closed space.

Though my dislike of lucid dreaming may have come from an earlier and quite troubling childhood past. But that's beside the point.

Now why did I suddenly think of those simpler days of my childhood and lucid dreams?

Because currently, I was closing my eyes and hoping that I was dreaming.

Again, why?

Simple. The sound of breathing and slight rustling was enough to alert me of something else in this room.

In normal circumstances, I would get up from my makeshift bed and watch as the scene unfolds before my very eyes, while probably mumbling about how stupid this dream is and how better it will be if this dream was my life.

But due to my current circumstances, I sincerely wished that my situation is merely a dream. A nice fleeting dream which will be forgotten the moment I open my eyes in the morning.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

The slightly cool air grazed my skin as I tried my best to reject this reality. The reality that this is actually my room and a certain someone is also in here. Sleeping in my bed, might I add.

Certainly, the fact that Yukinoshita was sleeping in my bed isn't a dream at all. It's cold, hard reality.

I tried to tune it out by humming the opening theme to an anime that Komachi and I used to watch but every time, it would get interrupted with a gasp and the erratic movement of bed-sheets.

Five times was my number of attempts to block it out. All of which failed miserably.

Maybe it would be best to find a way to lessen the sound so I tried covering my ears with a pillow. That failed spectacularly.

Next, I tried reaching for my blanket, hoping that the dual protection of both a blanket and a pillow would block out the disturbance obviously coming from Yukinoshita…

Until I realized that it was far too small to keep me warm and muffle those annoying sound at the same time.

I pushed myself up from the very, very comfortable floor that made my back scream in pain every time I have to sleep on it. I was seriously contemplating muffling Yukinoshita.

Sure, the side effects might cause her to run out of breath and potentially die due to lack of oxygen but she was disturbing my sleep. The man who graciously gave her a roof on her head and the comfy bed to boot.

The darkness made it difficult for me to discern what was what but since I slept literally next to the bed, I grabbed its wooden post without much of a hassle. My eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and I was able to make out a blob. A very long blob that looked impossibly like a human.

Oh right, Yukinoshita.

Trying to maneuver your way in the dark is already a hard task in and of itself. Try to maneuver your way in the dark while being careful to not fall over your own bed is even harder.

With the faint moonlight seeping through the window, I was able to identify Yukinoshita's current state of dress. Just like the last time we went for a sleepover at Yuigahama's house, which was a less than decent experience to say the least, she was wearing her Pan-san pajamas.

Which was refreshing and strangely comforting. Maybe it was due to my familiarity with her and Pan-san related merchandise. But even if her innocence remained intact over the years due to her love for Pan-san, her position on the bed was a little…compromising.

Now I had my fair shares of pajamas mishaps so I know what she's going through. The pain of your shirt unbuttoning on its own and the unforgiving, cold air washing over your unprotected skin.

But since I discarded my button-up shirt for a t-shirt, I no longer have that problem. Yukinoshita, on the other hand…

Apparently, she was gasping from the cold autumn air washing over her body and even though Yukinoshita isn't a loud sleeper, she is an active one. Her blanket has been presumably kicked to the side by her own tossing and turning.

Combined that with an unbuttoned shirt and you got yourself a Yukinoshita that has curled up into a small ball. It vaguely reminded me of Komachi whenever winter came.

I honestly wanted to go back to my 'bed' and once again, attempt to ignore any and every sound that she made. But for some reason, I couldn't. No, I knew the reason but I really just wanted to ignore it.

My brother instinct flared up as Yukinoshita gasped once more and brought her hands even closer to her chest than before.

A sigh escaped my lips as I reluctantly buttoned up her shirt, careful to not take a peek at her womanly assets (Or lack thereof). With that out of the way, I draped the blanket that she kicked away and within a few seconds, her gasp stop and her arms laid still at her side.

Feeling pleased with myself for doing my first and possibly only good deed for the day, I made a beeline straight for my pillow, the only sort of comfort that I had that night.

The floor was still as hard and cold as ever but then again, it was only a matter of time before I got used to it. And once again, I fell into the realm of dreams once more.

* * *

I woke up to the familiar sight of white.

The fabric of the white thing tickled my nose as I made little to no attempt to get it off of me. I just stared blankly into the infinite abyss of white. Out of the corners of my eyes, I was able to spot sunlight peeking through the window.

Grabbing the quite fluffy object of my face, I lifted it up but instead of a pillow like I had previously thought, it was a plushy. A Pan-san plush to be exact.

Really, Yukinoshita? Really…?

But a panda plush's ass first thing in the morning? For the love of all things that are holy, please don't let me wake up in Sakurasou. **[1]**

Yukinoshita must've taken a plushy to bed with her for hugging because I obviously had no hugging pillow. Either that or this was actually a normal custom for her. But nonetheless, it was still childish of her…to some extent.

She is at least twenty years old so in the words of a gut punching, cigarette smoking sensei; she needs to act her age. Although, I wish that same sensei would take her own advice.

The clattering of kitchen utensils could be heard from the kitchen area so Yukinoshita was probably cooking. The smell of miso soup and mackerel permeated throughout the room and passed through my nose, efficiently and gently waking me up in the process.

I trotted over to the kitchen, the strain of sleeping on the floor last night still evident on my weary face. Despite the smell of breakfast beckoning to get there faster, my feet didn't comply and instead dragged itself over the tatami mat into the kitchen.

The smell got even stronger and stronger as I could feel drool escaping my mouth if I let loose of my primal instincts to search for food. I gulped instinctively as I waltzed into the kitchen, half expecting Yukinoshita to wait for me with breakfast.

However, she was still cooking with her back turned to me. She had changed out of her pajamas into something more fitting for her age. A blue polo shirt adorned her petite frame while a pair of jeans covered her legs.

She also got the same flower apron tied around her waist and neck. Her eyes were entirely focused on the mackerel that she was frying thus, neglecting the two bowls of miso soup laying on the counter near her.

Did I even have the ingredients of a miso soup **and** fried mackerel? Jeez, she really went out of her way to buy everything…

The sound of my legs dragging on the floor must've alerted her as she turned around cautiously. Despite being, dare I say it, surprised; her face immediately reverted back to its stoic form.

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita said as she turned back to the frying pan, "Would you mind waiting for a few seconds? I'm almost finished with the fish."

"Uh-huh."

Seeing as she had already finished preparing the rice and miso soups so being the gracious and helpful host that I am, I took the bowls containing our meal for the day towards the table.

"T-Thanks…" A meek voice rang through my ears.

"No problem." I said without turning around. Not even one hour into my morning and the unthinkable already happened. Yukinoshita apologizing.

I don't know if I'll be able to handle any more heart-stopping moments coming from her.

Soon after, Yukinoshita followed suit, balancing two plates of fried fish (mackerels?) as she walked towards the table with the poise and grace of five-star waitress. She had ditched her flowery apron and soon joined me on the other side of the table.

We began our meal silently which was strangely reminiscent of last night with the difference being the presence of morning light washing away all of our drowsiness.

"Anyway…" I attempted to start a small talk, "What are you going to do about your studies?"

"I've already gotten my bachelor's degrees."

I blinked a couple of times before asking her again, "You study in Tokyo-U, right?"

"Right." She plopped a piece of the fish into her mouth. My mouth was agape but not from the lack of food in it. Even so, I pressed on with my questions.

"And you studied literature?"

"I study law and business."

"Right, right," That piece of trivia was of no use to me, "But you finished **both** of them in just two years?"

"Apparently so." She began sipping on the miso soup as an even greater sense of disbelief washed over me.

"You finished both law and business major in half the time to take for a normal person to finish one."

"I studied them side by side but yes, that is what I meant."

Damn, smart kids and their genes.

"What about you? I believed you took up literature, no?"

"Yeah," I paused to drink from the quite delicious miso soup, not that I would ever tell her that. "And unlike you, I haven't got my degree yet."

"My, I didn't say anything about that last bit." I didn't see her face but she most likely had that teasing look on her face like always. Glad to see you back in your cold persona, Yukinoshita.

"But if you like, I could tutor you to some extent."

By this time, both Yukinoshita and I had already finished our meals and even though, the dishes laying on the table was begging to be put into the sink, we both simply ignore simple hygiene to converse like all normal, old acquaintances from high-school do.

Pff, normal…

"Didn't know the indomitable Yukinoshita was capable of tutoring us lesser beings." I made sure to put an emphasis on that last part to further humor her.

"Yuigahama-san was a nice practice." She crossed her arm, a bit of pride showing through her façade, "If I can fill her mind with the arts of literature, I don't see why I wouldn't be able to do the same to you."

Wait, was she implying that I was even less of a challenge than Yuigahama? That airheaded, can-barely-pass-with-minimum-score Yuigahama?

Should I feel insulted because she treats me as less difficult compared to Yuigahama?

But maybe, I am less difficult because I already have an affinity for literature. Then again, being less at something compared to Yuigahama really stings my pseudo-pride.

Gaah, whatever.

"So…Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita's voice immediately snapped me back into reality, "Since you're taking on literature courses, does that mean you will be an author?"

Awfully strange of her to be more interested than usual. She normally stays quiet after insulting me or whatever verbal punishment she decides to inflict upon me.

But I digress.

"Well, Japan is in short supplies of award-winning writer so I had to step up."

I could hear her sigh. Was she so confounded by my ambitions that she felt ashamed of her own? Unless it was actually pity that I won't be able to break the curse of our failure at winning the Nobel Prize in literature.

"If that's the case, then is there a chance that you'll write a story for me?"

As soon as I heard that, I had to stop myself from spitting out the miso soup. Seriously, I could've choked there and then. With thousands of thoughts running simultaneously through my mind, I stared at Yukinoshita incredulously who in turn, responded with a blank look.

"Yukinoshita…" This was getting dangerous. "I'm having doubts about your identity."

She raised an eyebrow in response, "Excuse me?"

"It's just…I thought that there may be a chance that you're some shape-shifting slime, intent on killing me…or something like that." I looked away sheepishly as I voiced my thoughts.

"Are you implying that I am too slimy and disgusting to be in your presence?" She harshly replied with her eyes narrowing down to dangerous slits as she did so. Really glad to see you as cold as ever, Yukinoshita.

"I am not implying that you're not…"

That was apparently the final nail in the coffin as she immediately stood up from the table, bringing her dishes along with her with the excuse of 'Washing the dishes'.

Great, starting a morning off with a one-sided argument.

I soon followed her into the kitchen, only to deposit my dishes into the sink as well. She obviously ignored me on purpose so I didn't bother her and instead, went back into my room to finish up an assignment that was due next week.

However, my fingers hovered over the keyboard for over several minutes without any changes being done to the document in question. My mind wandered back to Yukinoshita.

Was she really mad? Sure, she changed but even so, she never got mad unless it was something extremely serious.

Or concerning Pan-san but that's another story.

A huge sigh found its way through my lips as I decided to apologize to Yukinoshita, I guess? I mean, I didn't do anything wrong but her expression still bugged me.

Plus, it's humans' nature to complete a series of events so that they won't have to waste their brain capacity thinking about said events.

Apologizing to Yukinoshita was no different. It would benefit both her and myself.

The plastic door that separates the dining room and my bedroom creaked open with a squeak as I pushed it aside. I've no longer heard the sound of running water or clanking dishes but instead, the serene silence of a loner's apartment welcomed me.

I looked around the dining room but found no traces of the Sobu high alumni. Next, I checked the kitchen where Yukinoshita was also nowhere to be found. Was she immature that she decided to hide due to what I said?

Unfortunately for her, the only immature act that can force me to submit is Komachi's and that's a very rare occasion due to my resistance amped up beyond comprehension.

Anyway…

I still decided to search for her. There was the possibility that she fell of the stairs or collapse in the bathtub. Sure, those things could only happen to a very klutzy person .aka. Yuigahama but one could dream.

A particular shade of yellow caught my attention as I approached the main door. It was one of those sticky, yellow note things that I haven't bothered to learn the name of. I tore it off with no hesitation on inspect the words written.

If I didn't have a shred of pride, my knees would have gave way to how immaculate each kanji was written.

It was beyond the shadow of a doubt that the writer was Yukinoshita herself. Literature might be one of my best, if not the best, subject but my calligraphy… it's…decent, at least in my eyes.

And if my handwriting is decent then Yukinoshita's might as well be magnificent, delicate or even perfect! Not that I would ever tell her that. Her ego was already too inflated with completing two majors in two years.

The message was fairly simple. We were running out of grocery so being the half-freeloader that she was, she went out to get some more. There was no hint of malice woven into her words so I wondered if I didn't need to apologize after all.

Aah, human and its unsolvable puzzle that is its emotions.

With my mind cleared of Yukinoshita's condition for now, I went back to continue my work even though it was redundant since the moment I laid my eyes on the incomplete document, my fingers froze on the keyboard as if there was something blocking my way.

A literal writer's block.

Maybe I could just search up some analysis on the internet. Sure, it might not help me improve in any sorts of way but I did know how to analyze this particular piece of literature. However, the professor didn't appreciate how I handled the assignment.

Well, whatever. There must be a story analysis website somewhere. Surely, some university graduates filled with guilt must've wanted to help us still-budding flowers of society.

But if they wanted us to wilt then just go explode; university graduates!

I inadvertently groaned at myself in frustration. Who knew trying to be a writer would be this hard? Maybe, I should set the bar lower and become a light-novelist instead. At the very least, it should be easier than what I'm currently doing.

…Aren't they just the same though?

The ringing of my phone interrupted my thoughts of switching prospective career. I craned my neck to look at the flashing screen. Strange, considering that the only people who would have my number are Yuigahama, my parents, Komachi and…

I interrupted myself before I fell into self-wallowing once more.

It couldn't be Yukinoshita since I don't have her number in my contact list. It couldn't be anyone in my contact list either since it didn't show a name.

Seeing as this would be a good excuse to take a break from my assignment, I trotted over to my bed and picked up the ringing contraption. The screen flashed rapidly, begging me to answer the call. I had my doubts about answering whoever was on the other side but alas, I did it anyway.

"Ah! Yukino-chan!"

The same voice that can cause me to freeze up upon hearing it is also the same voice that must've charmed many people over the years of its existence. And the fact that it immediately said 'Yukino-chan' was even worse news.

I gasped silently as the revelation. My hands weren't shaking but I felt like they should in some sort of dramatic fashion.

"Wait a minute…" The voice trailed off, "This is Hikigaya-kun, isn't it?"

Finding the gall in myself to answer, I shakily did so.

"Y-Yeah. Who's calling…?"

"Jeez, can't you remember my sweet voice, my dear Hikigaya-kun?"

"What do you want…Haruno?"

"There ya go!" Haruno cheekily cheered from the other side, "Really glad you're not using –san, Hikigaya-kun. Makes a woman feels old, y'know."

I didn't reply this time.

"Anyway, how's about we catch up on things? I believe the last time we met was…when you graduated?"

"Uh-huh."

"I thought as much. We should really hang out more."

 _Not in this life…or the next, for that matter._

Once again, I stayed silent.

Haruno did the same. I didn't know what came over me but I suddenly wanted to get this conversation over as soon as possible.

"Uhh, I'm not sure what you want by calling me but…"

"Do you always think that I have an ulterior motive every time I contact you?"

"Pretty much."

I could hear the fake gasp and the clutching of fabric. "I'm hurt, Hikigaya-kun!"

"Anyway~" She quickly recovered from her little episode, "Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead." I answered with little hesitation.

"Do you want to meet Yukino-chan?"

My eyes evidently widened and for the first time today, I was glad that she decided to call me instead of barging into my house like a certain other Yukinoshita. The fact that she asked me either meant that she was joking since Yukinoshita was staying here and avoiding her. Unless she got caught, then all evidences pointed towards Haruno joking.

 _Of course, she must be._

"Nah, not really." I lied through my teeth.

"Aww, too bad but even if you wanted to, you can't."

"Why is that?"

"She's nowhere to be seen, you see."

"Is that so…"

"You don't seem surprised," A genuine tone of astonishment appeared in her voice, "You've experienced this before?"

"Y-Yeah, my sister is kind of…obnoxious at times…"

And another lie was concocted up straight away. I should think about change my career to a politician.

"Is that so…anyway, you wanna guess the reasons to why my adorable little sister ran away?"

"Ran away? I thought she was just 'nowhere to be seen'." I feigned innocence, hoping that my acting skills would help.

"If she's nowhere to be seen then doesn't that mean she ran away?"

"I guess so…"

"So wanna guess?"

"Not really."

The logical part of my brain urged me to hang up on her and go finish the assignment while the curious part begged me to keep talking to Haruno so that I might actually know why Yukinoshita supposedly ran away from home.

"I'm going to tell you even if you don't want to." She cleared her throat, "You might want to check the television. Just switch to any news channel, it will probably give you a hint or two."

"Uhh…I'm a sophomore. I can barely afford my rent, much less a TV."

"Boooo! But you still got your laptop, right?"

"Right."

"Search for 'Nishinomiya Corporation' and check the first result."

My legs carried me back to my desk as I began opening the internet browser. I haven't heard of 'Nishinomiya' before but since they are a corporation then they must at least be famous enough to be on the internet.

"By the way, how did you even get my phone number?"

The sudden realization of how much information about me that she obtained suddenly rushed into my head. Not only that, how did Yukinoshita even find my apartment?

"A little birdy told me." She answered cheerfully.

"…My sister?"

"Nope."

"Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"Bingo! Bingo! But I'm surprised. Don't tell me you became a detective while everyone was enjoying their life?"

"Well, considering that those two are the few that knows my humble place of refuge," _From beasts like you,_ "It didn't take much brain power to guess that you _extort_ that information out of them."

"My, my. Your tongue has gotten sharper over the year."

I didn't retort.

I silently typed 'Nishinomiya Corporation' into the search engine with one hand while the other held the only guide that I had.

The little circle on the tab spun round and round before showing the results. I was surprised, to say the least.

"Haruno," I opened the first result, like she asked me to, on another tab, "I don't mean to be disrespectful but should I really care that the president of the Nishinomiya Corporation passed away?"

"Ah! Not that one. Wait a minute; just let me check something out." I heard footsteps followed by the familiar taps of the keyboard.

A few seconds later, her voice rang out from the phone again.

"Let's see…check the…third result. You should see a picture of a younger guy if you click on it."

"Why can't I just click the second?"

"Those are just gossiping sites."

 _Okay then._

Her humming brought a little sense of company into my otherwise silent room. The search icon spun round and round before changing into the logo of the site.

I waited for further instructions from her but she was silent, apart from her humming, so I scrolled down the page, coming across a picture of the aforementioned young man.

"So…" I took a moment to skim the article, "This is the son of the old man that passed away?"

"Bingo!"

"And I'm supposed to care, why?"

"Fufufu, you still have much to read Hikigaya-kun."

Taking a cryptic message as a hint, I began to scroll further down. The upper part was nothing but gibberish but it was the lower part that caught my eyes.

Another picture was placed at the center of the page, showing the same young man accompanied by a slightly older man and woman. But that wasn't what caught my eyes.

It was the woman.

That posture that was frozen into place as a pose in a picture. Her kimono with its intricate design barely hovering across the ground. But it was her eyes that rang a bell.

The same eyes that stared me down in that café on that not-so-faithful days. Even though it was just a photo, it still had the same effect.

It was as if I've been gazed at by Medusa.

Said Medusa was the half-freeloader's mother.

I immediately detached my eyes from the photo and read whatever piece of information that was below it.

"If my sister sense isn't wrong, it seems you found it, no?"

"Yeah…" I tried to block her out so that I could focus on each word. It may seem trivial to do so but it seemed like if I miss a single word, I would never know the reason for Yukinoshita's behavior.

She appeared to understand my sentiment as no words passed through the phone in my hand and instead, the pseudo-peaceful silence filled the air again. But my mind was muddled up, trying to fit every word in the article into my head.

Despite my earlier thought of reading each and every word in detail, I found my eyes frantically scanning for basic piece of crucial information. Safe to say, I didn't need to read much.

What I need was right in the second paragraph.

"Well?"

"I…have no words." I told her simply.

"Are you that shocked about the news that you are speechless?"

"No, I literally have no words. Yukinosh-I mean your sister's just causing trouble for everyone again."

"Oh my, aren't you going to defend her like good ol' high school friends?"

"Describing that woman and I with 'good' and 'friend' is really stupid. We aren't anything remotely close to that."

"Denial, denial~" She replied in a sing-song voice.

 _Tch, whatever._

"So what do you think?"

"What I think…" I looked over the paragraph again, "Well, to be honest; this doesn't seem like something she would do."

"Why is that?"

"Why? You've been with her for over ten years. That stuck up woman has her head bound to her obligations tighter than Yuigahama to her dog."

"Ah, Gahama-san. How's she doing, by the way?"

I narrowed my eyes though she couldn't see them but my voice should bring that context onto her.

"Don't change the subject. You sure you don't have any involvement in her little 'escape'?"

"That's what I should be asking you, Hikigaya-kun."

Again and again, Yukinoshita Haruno put me back into my place. This time was no different.

"W-Well…I'll say it's really immature of her to run away because of an arranged marriage."

"You dare to say that without an ounce of understanding of a maiden's heart?"

"I am appalled that you think Yukinoshita Yukino's a maiden."

"And I'm appalled that you think she's not."

I clicked my tongue in response. But at least, I got the information I needed. Now to shoo her away…

"So…why did you need to tell me about your own family member apparently running away?"

But alas, curiosity killed the cat.

"Don't be like that," The sudden gaiety in her voice surprised me, "Nee-san needs your help, y'know."

"For what?"

"Finding Yukino-chan, of course."

"And why would I know her whereabouts? I'm just as in the dark as you are."

"Well, sooner or later, you'll be of use to me anyway."

I gulped unknowingly. I didn't like how she said that 'I'll be of use' at all. Not one bit.

"Anyway, sorry if I'm bothering you. Buh bye!"

And with that, the enigmatic being known as Yukinoshita Haruno promptly hung up on me. Can't say that I wasn't relieved though. The pressure of her talking about Yukinoshita was like that of an entire ocean bearing down on you.

It was only further exacerbated when I read that particular article.

So should I confront Yukinoshita about this? Or should I keep acting dumb until she leaves?

All logic points to the second option. Keeping a secret is easy for a loner like me. I've never had anyone to share them with anyway but my point still stands. It's less of a burden for me and I would also be doing a service to Yukinoshita as she won't have any extra pressure on her mind.

And that was my second good deed for the day. Hachiman, you altruistic genius.

Speaking of day, I glanced at the little clock in the corner of my monitor and that was when I realized how long I've been talking with Haruno.

Time seems to pass by when you're being interrogated.

The time also indicated that it was time for my class and afterward, the part-time job at the store. Honestly, it's a chore but as much as I hate work, work generates my funds so therefore to work is to survive.

Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it though.

I packed my bag with the necessary books and equipment and I even packed in my uniform so that I'll be able to go directly to the store without a hassle.

As my hand approached the metal knob, the thought of Yukinoshita out there came back into my mind. If I went out and took the keys with me, which meant that she was stuck out here. And I was doing so well on my good deeds streak too.

Oh well.

I considered leaving her waiting for me for at least four to six hours or so but even that seemed too cruel. Then as if a jolt of electricity shot through my head, I suddenly thought of a phenomenal solution.

The spare key that I had so nicely _taken_ from Isshiki when she barged into my house was still here somewhere. I could just leave it in a pot that my neighbor planted her flowers in and leave those yellow sticky note to tell her where it was.

If my assumptions of her intelligence and cognitive skills are correct then she wouldn't have to wait outside for me. But if my assumptions are wrong…

Then I would really have doubts about her identity.

* * *

Can I say how good a loner is at occupying himself? Especially if said loner's name is Hachiman?

Well due to unforeseen circumstances, I can't.

I fully believe in the phrase 'Time is a flat circle' and that there's nothing in my power to change that fact.

It turned out that literature is also a flat circle as well. Various writing techniques and analysis of the same overdone archetype of stories can only be endured for so long.

I didn't get annoyed by it by any means but I did get bored by it. So incredibly bored that I might even consider talking to the popular guy in the lecture hall.

…As if. I rather commit Sudoku instead…or was it Seppukai? Bankai?

Gaah, whatever.

What mattered was that the lecture was over; I got all the materials I need to hopefully complete that assignment and I didn't have to resort to cheap communications to attain it.

All is well as it should be.

Work was no different. It was both a bore and a chore with constant nagging from the manager, helping someone find a rather…peculiar magazine and of course, dealing with Tobe number two.

All is well?

Now to return to my humble estate.

The time was ten to eight so it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Yukinoshita was residing in that room, probably cooking up dinner as I thought of this. No, she is probably eating without a care in the world, not even bothering to think about the owner of the house.

Tch, as if I need her pity meals.

The night was cold and dark as I trudged along the mostly empty streets. There were still some enthusiastic dog lovers walking their dogs this late at night. Dog lovers…

Now that I had time to analyze everything that had happened today, Haruno did bring up a good point. That point being the wellbeing of Yuigahama.

I'm not a person who dwell in the past too often and think of those simpler days where you can laze around with no consequences. No, that is not the way of a loner.

But even so, if you hear something about a particular individual; especially if that individual is somehow connected to you, you'll start thinking of them sooner or later.

My train of thoughts came to an abrupt halt as I stood in front of my apartment. I made a move to twist the knob but stop myself just as I came into contact with it.

My hand immediately reached for the potted plant that I had put my key in. Even though I had come to the conclusion that Yukinoshita already arrived a few minutes before reaching the door, I still had to make sure.

I sighed as I felt nothing but dirt as it laced around my finger. Well, now I was definitely sure that she was in the house.

Reaching for the door knob with my other hand, I twisted it slowly as the familiar creak accompanied the turning of the door. I saw light from the kitchen but continued on nonetheless. There was some soft voice slipping through the half opened door but I wasn't close enough to make it out clearly.

I half expected to find Yukinoshita daintily sipping on the tea that she supposedly bought with a plate cleared of all food content. But instead, I stumbled upon a very unexpected sight. Maybe it should be expected?

However, her plate wasn't cleared and there were two plates. Yukinoshita wasn't sitting near any of them.

As a result, I sincerely wished that I was in a lucid dream.

Why?

Because she was on the floor on her knees.

…Playing with a white cat nonetheless.

If she got up and shout 'Nyanpasu!', I wouldn't even be surprised anymore.

I don't have a cat. Yukinoshita doesn't usually grovel on the ground to play with one either.

I had almost closed the door to make sure that I was seeing straight but I stopped myself short of doing so.

Then, as if there was a delay in her nervous system, Yukinoshita suddenly grabbed the cat, put it on the table and stood in front of it, her petite body almost blocking the entire cat except its tail.

"Are you serious?"

She didn't reply. I grimaced internally. Her silent treatment wasn't going to make this less awkward or painful.

"You do know I can't keep a cat right?"

This time, she reacted accordingly. "But **I** can keep Pasu, right?"

"You named it?!"

She nodded vigorously.

I had to restrain myself from bring my fingers to my head. The events that I had to go through earlier today had already expended my entire tank of 'Finger to head' skills.

Maybe it was time to pull out the reserve to show Yukinoshita my disapproval.

"There is a clear deal that no pets are allowed in this apartment complex," I narrowed my eyes at her still fully opened ones, "Not only that, if we can keep…Pasu then who's going to take care of it?"

"I will."

"U-Uh, yeah but that's only **if** we could keep it in the first place."

"We can." She replied firmly.

"I told you, didn't I?" I dropped my bag so that I could take a better look at the cat but every time I came near that furry thing, Yukinoshita just moved accordingly so that she also blocked my sight.

I let out a sigh.

"The landlord doesn't allow pet."

"Yes, he does."

"Well maybe he does but you have to pay those extra leases to cover potential damage expenses, you know?"

"I've already consulted with the landlord and two of the neighbors. One of which own a pet cat herself," _Shiiiiii…_ "They said that damage expenses from pet must be covered by the owner only **when** said damage occur."

 _Boy, she's really prepared._

"Therefore, if any damages do occur, I'll be the one responsible."

I was prepared to go out on a full course battle of wits and words with her so that she can actually see why I can't keep her Pasu but alas, we both pulled out every tricks that we had and in the end, Yukinoshita was the one standing tall.

Mental note. Passionate Yukinoshita is the worst kind of Yukinoshita.

"You…can keep him. Just don't let him mess with any of the doors."

Her eyes visibly softened and her body gestures relaxed immensely. In a way, mine did too.

"…Where did you even find him anyway?"

"He was wandering outside in the streets."

"It was only by chance that I happened to meet him." She turned around and softly patted the cat, earning her a meow in the process.

"Is that so…"

Since she was busy patting her new feline friend, I decided to help myself to the various meals that she cooked and left on the table.

It wasn't long before they too joined me for dinner. Both the cat and Yukinoshita. Although they were playing more than eating.

"Nyan~" A soft mewl was sounded right in front of me. I tried my best to ignore it but all efforts failed in front of the ridiculousness of it all.

A grown woman imitating a cat isn't normal by any means. No exception! ...Maybe except for Komachi but that's a special case.

"Meow~"

"Nyan~"

"Meow~"

"Yukinoshita." I called out softly.

"Nyan~"

"Yukinoshita." Once again, I called out to her.

But once again, she ignored me.

"Nyan~"

Instead of wasting my breath and patience, I walked to her side of the table. She still didn't notice me so I did the only thing that will. I lifted the cat up by the scruff of its neck; a technique employed many times against the Hikigaya's resident feline.

She reached out for her cat like a child who lost her toy but seeing this in another angle, that cat was her toy.

"Aren't you a bit too old to play with cats? Speaking of which, aren't you even embarrassed at all?"

I still had the cat by the scruff of its neck so by all means, it wasn't hurt. Yukinoshita appeared to understand this as she stood up from her seat with a poise befitting that of a rich heiress.

Oh wait, she is.

"I do not understand what you're thinking, Hikigaya-kun. I was merely partaking in the activities of taking care and reducing the stress of a household pet."

 _Don't try to sound professional!_

"Well, you could do it in a way that doesn't look like a five year old playing with a pet."

"Are you implying that I have the mental capacity of a child?"

A sense of déjà vu washed over me but I decided to go with the flow.

"I didn't imply-,"

"I'll have you know that I had earned degrees in both law and business in the span of two years."

"Okay, I get it. Don't need to rub it-,"

"Have you earned your literary degree yet?" Her facial expression didn't change but her eyes were like that of a blizzard. Cruel and cold.

"Fine, fine. You can have your cat back." I let the feline loose on the table and it ran along the wooden surface gracefully before landing back into Yukinoshita's welcoming arms.

She sat down almost immediately and the pair immediately returned to what they were doing earlier…which was basically communicating in undiscernible mewls. I was almost certain that she was a slime and was about to douse her in a couple gallons of water.

"Anyway…Yukinoshita. I want to talk to you about something." My talk with Haruno suddenly rushed back into my mind. It's not like I hate keeping secret but it felt wrong to keep it from _her._

Yukinoshita responded by basically playing with the cat, this time tickling its belly.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes, I am." Her voice was convincing but her actions were a little doubtful. Pasu mewed in response to being tickled on its belly.

She was really making this harder.

"Listen…I don't know how long you're going to stay but…if you have any problems, you can come to me for help. Probably."

That statement sounded a lot better in my head but now that I actually said it, it sounded like a cliché line used by the main character in a love comedy.

Yukinoshita turned her head, her hands still caressing the cat.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hn?"

"Remember what you said to me this morning?"

"The slime thing?"

She nodded. "It's very ironic considering that you are the one acting strange. Very strange."

"Ah, shut it. Two years of stress can do a lot to a student."

"Is that so…," She let go of Pasu who ran towards a corner of the kitchen that was occupied by a basket that was covered with a blanket and was big enough for the cat itself.

…She bought unnecessary things again…

"Oh yeah…" I finally remembered what I set out to do this morning even though all evidence pointed towards her not being hostile to me anymore, "I humbly apologize for insulting you earlier this morning."

"Hikigaya-kun, please stop. You're making me uncomfortable. With this, my suspicion of you being an imposter has just gone up tremendously." She stepped back a few meters, her face contorted into something that only Yukinoshita Yukino could make.

"And I thought I was being nice."

"If you really think I got mad over such a trivial matter such as your insult then I see your brain has rather been stagnating, hasn't it?"

"Don't blame me. People get dumber as they grow older."

"I see…," She stood up, bring the dishes along with her towards the sink, "Yesterday, you said I change."

Silence filled the room. It was just like last night except the sound that was reverberating through the room was that of running water.

"In my eyes, you changed a lot too. The old Hikigaya Hachiman would do anything in his power to drive me out of his 'sanctuary'."

"Hey, even I'm not that cruel."

"You're right. You're not that cruel." She glanced at me at the corner of her eyes, "You _were_ that cruel."

I kept my mouth shut and took a seat. Another argument to end the night was the last thing I need today.

"But I'm glad," I turned my head slowly towards Yukinoshita who still had her back against me, "When I found out you still haven't forgotten about me or Yuigahama-san for that matter."

"Being forced in a club with you two made it hard to forget, you know."

She made a sound akin to that of a chuckle though I couldn't fathom Yukinoshita's ability to do so.

Now that I think about it, I might have changed over the course of the last five years even if I couldn't sense those changes myself. It might be because for the slightest moment that I changed, I immediately adapted to it so I couldn't even compare it to my older self if I wanted to.

I wonder if I changed every morning I woke up to. Perhaps, I don't notice it because I think that it's me. If it isn't apparent to us then could it be called a change at all?

If a boat got its old parts replaced by new ones every day until all the old parts are gone, do we call it a new boat completely?

I let out a sigh.

Stress is building. Assignments are waiting. Sleep isn't enough. The second last thing I need is the fundamental question about life.

After washing the dishes, Yukinoshita and I walked back to my room so we could get our daily recharge of energy. Another painful eight or so hours of neck pain and turmoil awaited me.

Hachiman, you altruistic bastard.

…

…

…

"By the way, Hikigaya-kun." I turned to Yukinoshita, "I took the liberty of buying a futon while I was out."

As soon as she said that, I could see the wall turning pure white as Yukinoshita grew wings and descended high above.

Yukinoshita, for the first time ever, I'm really glad you're financially irresponsible.

* * *

 **References:**

 **[1]: Similar scene in the first episode of Sakurasou no pet na kanojo.**

 **Then chapter might feel a bit slow but hey, you can't put down a trap without setting it up. If there are any mistakes, grammar or plot wise, do tell me via PM so that I can shamelessly fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minor note: Come on, it's only...1month...Welp, enjoy it as much as you can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Friends need to be reacquainted.**

I woke up to a cold, slow morning.

It was as if winter came a tad early this year. The autumn wind was cold enough on its own but as the season was about to come to an end, it gave one last spurt of resistance; spitting in the face of those who thought that they still have some time left before winter kicked in.

I absolutely hate it.

There is nothing worse than waking up to a frozen room where even the warmth of your blanket isn't enough to heat up your body. It is for that reason that I despise winter.

But it was autumn at the moment so I should say I hate autumn.

No, that isn't right. The sight of falling leaves in the autumn evening is something akin to a wonder. It vaguely reminds me of how we are all fresh, budding members of society; filled with enthusiasm and gusto to do good before the cold, harsh reality take us for a wild ride; leaving us withering in the process.

Ah, how quaint.

Despite the thought being strangely beautiful and comforting, it did nothing to warm me up. I rolled around a few times, wrapping the blanket around my cold body in the process but even that wasn't enough. The cold easily penetrated through the fabric and through my sensitive skin.

I could barely keep my eyes open so logically, I shut them. The cold was really getting to me now. My entire body shivered as I pulled the blanket impossibly closer to my body, begging for it to give me warmth.

If I could keep my eyes open, I would probably see that every breath that I exhaled would be condensed into a fog. Sure, it would be a wonderful sight but it won't be wonderful for my body at all.

"Meow~"

Amidst my shaking and shivering, I managed to look at source of the sound despite the cold threatening to shut my eyes. It was the cat.

"Meow~"

It sounded its signature cry once more as I looked on blankly. The cat looked at me curiously, tilting its head at various angles as it did so.

I looked at it too. Though not in curiosity but in trepidation. It was coming closer to my face but I had nowhere to go except for the freezing hell that is my room.

It was at this time that I craned my neck towards the bed, towards my one and only hope of saving me from this beast,

…only to find out that she had already woken up.

Seconds after that unfortunate realization, I could feel something wet sliding up and down on the side of my face.

The cat was licking me.

I shook my head rapidly but that only provided a temporary salvation as the cat begin its vicious attack on my face once more.

 _Hey, I know I have dead fish eyes but don't try to eat it!_

"Pasu, you'll get sick if you keep licking him." A familiar, condescending voice rang through my ears. A pair of hands soon entered my field of vision as it picked that face-licking beast off the ground.

"Meow~"

"Don't be fooled by his eyes. They aren't as nutritional as your breakfast. Now go eat."

That same pair of hands who saved me earlier placed the cat on the ground gently. I braced myself for another attack but none came. I heard the familiar tap of flesh against floor before coming to the conclusion that I was safe at last.

"Hikigaya-kun, are you alright?" Yukinoshita asked softly, her monotone betraying her intentions.

"P-Peach-y…"

The minimal warmth of the blanket contrasted the cold yet blended in with it perfectly and with the danger of a face licking cat gone, my eyelids became heavy. So much so that I began to drift off to sleep again.

"You need to wake up."

"D-Don't wanna…" I snuggled closer to the blanket.

"Your breakfast is going to get cold if you don't wake up."

"Feed i-it to the c-cat…"

"You're going to miss your lectures."

"It's S-Saturday…"

I expected another barrage of questions but none came. Opening one eye, I peeked at Yukinoshita. And by Yukinoshita, I meant her feet as I couldn't muster the energy to actually lift my head.

It took her a while but eventually, she changed the way she was facing towards the kitchen.

"Pasu, come here."

My eyes felt like that should be widening right now but my lack of energy prevented that. Still, it didn't stop my mind from racing. The thought of that furball licking my face again with its rough tongue irked me more than it should.

I managed to slip one arm out of the impenetrable cocoon that was the blanket and raised it solemnly against Yukinoshita.

"What are you doing?"

This time, that condescending tone took its full effect as Yukinoshita asked me.

"J-Just…don't let him come h-here…"

"Even if he came, I would stop him from getting between two meters of you."

"H-How nice of you…"

I was sure she was wearing that smirk of hers. If only I could reached up there and rip it off her little face.

"You're very welcome." And with that, Yukinoshita promptly left the room; leaving me to struggle against the cold and move to the kitchen…all my by lonesome, might I add.

What a cruel woman. She might've gotten a bit generous by buying the groceries, my futon and all of that wonderful stuff but that doesn't excuse her using that cat, or should I say 'Personal torturer', to torment me with its little tongue and smug face.

What a horrible start to an already horrible morning.

I knew it was Saturday but I couldn't shake off the feeling that I need to get up. Either it was for breakfast or completing my still unfinished assignment, I don't know but eventually, through sheer willpower, I managed to lift the blanket and got up on my feet.

I immediately regretted my decision after doing so.

I struggled to make it to the kitchen, rubbing my forearms instinctively to lessen the cold. Yukinoshita was still eating her breakfast and the cat was still munching on its half-eaten fish beside her. The miso soup and mackerel combo laid on the table, begging me to come and eat it.

My body suddenly gained a spurt of energy as I willed my legs to move towards my meal. Then, as if the clouds of the cold morning cleared away, I let out a sigh of relief as I sat on the chair.

It should be noted that I expended all of my energy just for this task. Good thing that it was Saturday though. And since I spent all my energy walking here, the only thing that I could do left was to solemnly lay my head on the table and watch as my breakfast kept on tempting me, praying that my strength returns.

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Huh?"

"Are you…going to eat your breakfast?"

"Uh…yeah…" I lifted my face up from the table and picked up the chopsticks. Sometimes, I wished that nutrition wasn't mandatory for everyday life.

I plucked a piece from the fish and plopped it into my mouth. What came after could only be described by a professional gourmet food critic.

But even so, the mackerel felt like the bright rays of the Sun piercing through the fog to bestow the denizens of Earth its warmth. It felt like the first taste of spring after winter as the flowers bloom in all sort of different shapes and colors. But most of all…

It felt like a can of MAX coffee after a long day of dealing with half-witted colleagues.

"I take it you're enjoying your meal?"

Not wanting to give her too much unneeded confidence to start the day of with so instead, I gave a small nod.

She smiled with content as she continued with her own meal. I stayed quiet as I continued my own. The cat was surprisingly quiet as well even though I could see it gnawing on its fish ferociously.

I finished my meal early and observed Yukinoshita with caution as she drank her soup. I made sure to be as discrete as possible to avoid any finger pointing.

How should I break it to her that I know of her circumstances? This situation was just as constricting as when I was about to tell Komachi that Santa doesn't exist.

I'm sure that my mom felt the same way but then again, who actually believes in an fat, old guy wearing a funky red suit. It's ridiculous! **[1]**

Why do I feel like I'm stealing a famous person's lines…?

While I was daydreaming, Yukinoshita picked up both her plates and mine and brought them to the sink to wash them. I didn't leave the table yet as I was still contemplating about her situation. I can bear the running away but as far as I'm concerned, she didn't have a job _here_ in Chiba. Unless she made sure of that too but it's unlikely.

"Yukinoshita."

"Hn?" She continued washing the dishes. I felt like this became our routine now. We finish our breakfast, she washes the dishes and I ask her about something that would probably get me a verbal beat down, courtesy of Yukinoshita inc.

But still, it never got stale. Even in high school… At least, I hope it won't.

Wait…did I just think she would stay here long enough for our conversation to get boring?

"I'm just wondering," I paused in case she wanted to say something, "But how did you even get your money? I'm pretty sure passing two majors in two years can't help much with any job you've gotten yourself in too."

"I can assure you that I gained my money by legal means."

"Somehow, hearing you putting it like that; it made me less assured."

"If you must know, it's from my trust funds."

"You're sure you should be spending your funds as recklessly as you have the last few days?"

The sound of running water and clanking dishes stopped. The tapping of cat's paws running excitedly across the tatami mat failed to register in my ears. My throat felt constricted as if all the past cold that I got rid of, came rushing back to feel my throat once more.

…No, that wasn't right. It was as if the cold air surrounding us suddenly turned into a vacuum.

"Hoh? And I wonder who finished their business major in less than half the time it takes to finish one normal major?" Yukinoshita turned around slowly, her eyes and voice filled with malice.

 _That's it; there must be a higher power sicko up there doing this to me. At least get creative!_

"I concede," I said firmly as I raised both my arms up in exasperation.

But Yukinoshita wasn't having any of it.

"I'm pretty sure that that person's name isn't Hikigaya Hachiman, a person who didn't even finish his own major yet."

"Hey…you don't have to take a jab at-."

"Don't you think that it's pitiful to criticize a person that studied especially to manage finance for their inability to manage finance?"

With every word, the small wall that I call my pride crumbled away. Her words weren't as soft as wave casually eroding rocks. It was like a gigantic tsunami crashing down on an unsuspecting town, washing away all of its infrastructure as its citizens scream for some sort of salvation.

It's safe to say that only a fool would continue on.

"I didn't say that...I'm just implying that you're financially irresponsible."

But then again, I am a fool.

"Hmm, strange." Her voice came out sweet yet taunting, "I don't see your business degree anywhere…"

"Fine, I give up. Do whatev-,"

"Hikigaya-kun," She placed a clean, empty plate in front of me. I stared at it dubiously before she spoke up, "Do you know the direct correlation between the dish on this plate and your degree?"

I looked up at her eyes. It held a slightly sadistic glint to them, coupled with that condescending look that she had perfected over the year, Yukinoshita might as well be considered a serial killer, stabbing at her victims' pride and dignity instead of their hearts.

In response to her question…

"There's no dish on the plate."

"Exactly," She gave me a sickeningly sweet smile, "Just like this plate's dish, your degree is non-existent."

That small wall that was my pride crumbled away in a pitiful fashion as Yukinoshita placed the plate back into the cupboard.

"Anyway, I'm going out again to buy some grocery. If you're leaving the house, do leave me a message."

"With the note thing?"

"Of course not, "She went into _our_ room and brought out a small purse. "You're lucky that your apartment is as bleak as your eyes are dead. Otherwise, there would have been thieves."

She was also wearing a coat. The weather must've gotten to her too huh…

"Seriously, it was really uncharacteristic of you to not think ahead like that."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I don't exactly have your number, y'know."

With an amused grin, she tossed an object into my hand. It was my phone.

 _Hey, this thing costed a fortune!_

"Well, now you do," She turned heel and left swiftly. "Well then, I'm off."

Sheesh, now she's intruding on other people personal properties? What else changed over the last two years?

"Have a safe trip." I said instinctively.

The cat was now attempting to climb my up my pants, which was annoying to say the least. But now that I've taken a good look at it, this cat looks and exudes a presence similar to that of Kamakura.

Plus it's also kind of cute…

No, no, no! My allegiance lies only with Komachi and Kamakura. No other little sister will take Komachi's place just as no other cat will take Kamakura's place. They're both invaluable assets to the Hikigaya household!

But it's so cute…

Maybe, maybe just this once, I'll let this ill-mannered cat be my vassal. And maybe, just maybe; I'll even name him Kamakura the second. No, that's too disrespectful to the actual Kamakura so Pasu's going to be Kamakura junior.

Content with my ideas, I started patting the cat and it started purring. Gaah, stop being Kamakura, damn it! I thought about surfing the net and lazing around before doing my project but a feeling of déjà vu hit me as the familiar ringtone of my phone reverberated throughout the room.

Kamakura Jr. was startled and immediately jumped out of my harm. Good, it's not like I enjoy his purring or anything.

I trudged slowly throughout the room, turning up the heater on the way to my room. The bright screen of the phone clashed intensely against the darkness of the bedroom. I picked up the phone and immediately felt a sense of familiarity with the numbers flashing on the screen.

No, it wasn't a name. Just numbers. Meaning that it wasn't in my contact.

And by sense of familiarity, I didn't mean the comforting one. It felt more like a cataclysm was coming instead.

Reluctantly answering the call, I muttered lazily, "Hello…"

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun!"

"Sorry, you got the wrong number."

I promptly hung up afterward and placed the now annoying device on my study desk.

Another ring filled the room. I picked up the phone again.

"Hello."

"Y'know, Hikigaya-kun. It's rude to hang up on a person like that, especially to an older sister," The voice on the other side snickered, "Honestly, you bad, bad boy."

"Ah, I don't know where you got the information from but you're mistaken. I do not have an older sister, only a younger sister," I said firmly.

"Huh?"

"If that's all, then farewell."

Once again, I hung up. And once again, another ring was sounded. If I had to pull up another excuse card then so be it. I have tons in reserve.

"Hel-,"

"I'll invite myself into your house if you hang up again."

I froze up on the spot and mumbled something under my breath that I hoped she didn't catch. This woman…she's far too dangerous to be left to her own device. If she says that she's conquering the world then that might actually be the reality in a few years.

If she said that she was going to barge into my house, then that reality might only be a few minutes away.

I gulped unconsciously before answering.

"…What is it?"

"Aah! So good to have you cooperate, Hikigaya-kun."

 _Not like I have a choice._

"I'm just calling to ask about how life's treating you."

"Like crap," I answered back swiftly, "Are you done?"

"Now don't be like that. Onee-san has feelings too, y'know," Haruno coughed loudly on the other side, "Have you ever thought about a high school reunion?"

"Not really."

"Well, you should."

A sinister thought crossed my mind.

"Are you going to blackmail me into going?"

"Eh?" She sounded confused for a few seconds before bursting into a jolly laugh, "Hahaha-I-I seriously can't believe you think I-I would go that far. Seriously, have more faith in me."

"Is that why you call me? To ask about some hypothetical reunion?"

"Of course not. Let me get straight to the point."

I started listening intently. If I played my cards right (Which was downright impossible with Haruno), she might slip up more information about Yukinoshita.

"Ever thought about meeting your friends in high school again?"

"Isn't that the same as the reunion?"

"Nuh uh, _your_ friends. Not friends of friends. Specifically, Gahama-san and Yukino-chan."

"Not at all."

"How cold," She faked a gasp, "I'm sure those two would be delighted to see your familiar dead fish eyes again. _Especially_ Gahama-san."

"Is that so…"

"Aren't you curious to why Yukino-chan isn't eager to see you?"

"Why should I be?" _Since she's already here and all._

"Booo! That's not how you become a good friend, Hikigaya-kun."

"Please, we're anything but friends. She said so herself."

"And you believe her?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Fufufu…anyway, good luck in life, Hikigaya-kun. That's all for now, bye!"

And just like the passing ray of warmth in the cold autumn morning; Yukinoshita Haruno drifted away almost immediately as she arrived.

Not that I was complaining, of course.

With that annoying pest gone, I went back to an important task that usually precedes an assignment.

Of course, I was talking about petting the house cat.

It was really easy to get Pas-Kamakura Junior on to my lap and it seemed that he enjoyed it immensely as well. As I kept petting his head and scratching behind his ears, he kept on leaning closer into my abdomen. Which was nice…really nice, especially with his soft white fur and melodious purring.

 _Maybe…one day, you'll be promoted to Kamakura the second._

Petting a cat first thing in a cold morning. There could be no better substitutes for this. Not even MAX coffee. Now that I thought about it, what about having MAX coffee _while_ petting a fluffy, lovable, adorable- I mean, barely tolerable cat.

Yeah, Pasu's just that. A barely tolerable cat.

But even if this serene atmosphere calmed both the pet and the master greatly, it didn't last long. Because the shrill cry of the doorbell was sounded. Pasu wasn't as startled as when Haruno made her call but he was cautious nonetheless, getting off my lap and walking towards the door as if it's a predator.

I couldn't blame him. After Haruno made certain that I listen to her, the threat of her coming into my humble estate still lingered in my mind.

I walked towards the door cautiously too.

The metal knob felt cold against my palm, adding more chills to an already cold room. It could just be Yukinoshita…but she just left. It might be my sister…but she said that she was preparing for her own college entrance exams so that was a big no.

But…Haruno coming here? Preposterous! Yet it isn't impossible. She might be playing a prank where she's actually in the area and can come into my house any time she wants. Was that why she ended our call so abruptly?

 _Higher power, I solemnly beg you to forgive my insolence and give me your providence._

Kamkura Jr. hissed as I opened the door, contrasting his earlier and cuter appearance. But instead of seeing short hair with eyes that could make the world's population bow to her feet, I saw a warm pair of peach eyes.

They seemed familiar yet…they looked far too different.

The girl has a pretty rounded and quite admittedly, attractive face. Her body is also…pretty rounded but lest I wanted to be branded a pervert, I would never tell her that. Her hair was messily tied into a short side-ponytail and reminded me of autumn.

It's not brown, per se but it's somewhat…like the color of dead leaves yet it still held a tinge of youth, as if the hair senses the owner's will to never let her nostalgic springtime go.

Though, she probably dyed it that way.

Then, in a twist of fate, it was the girl who was surprised by my appearance. Her eyes immediately widened and she quickly bowed and thrusted a box right into my face.

"Umm! Please have this!"

 _What._

"Uhh…"

Realizing her mistake, the girl lifted her head up instantly, almost knocking it directly into my chin.

"S-Sorry! I'm new your neighbor," Once again, I was attracted to her familiar eyes, "My name is-, EH?!"

Her sudden scream startled me as well as Kamakura Jr. who I could hear scurrying away to safety.

"What's wrong?!"

"You're Hikigaya Hachiman, right?"

 _Oi, what the hell is with unknown people knowing me?_

I nodded silently.

"I can't believe it! Wait, don't you remember me?" She pointed to herself, smiling as she did so. Seeing my blank look, she dropped her finger. "You really don't, do you?"

"Should I know who you are?"

"Of course you should!" She shouted; bringing her face closer to mine. Too close, in fact.

She backed off soon after, giving me a scrutinizing glare. "You honestly don't remember?"

"…My bad…"

Giving me one of the most confused look I had ever seen, her face contorted into one of insight as she smacked her open palm with a fist.

She followed that up by untying her ponytail and muttering 'Wait' or something like that. It was hard to tell with a hairband in her mouth. Plus I was kind of distracted by her two rather…distractions. I shall elaborate no further.

She tied her hair in a side bun, irking me a little as I always expected a double hair buns considering that's what normal people do anyway. Not that I had experience but still…

"Um…Isshiki?"

Isshiki had only visited three months ago but seeing as she is a fashionable person (At least according to her) so having a complete makeover isn't completely implausible for her to do.

All I got for a response was a pout. It looked familiarly stupid.

"Kawa…Kawasaki!"

She crossed her arms under her chest.

"M-You know what, I give up." I threw my hands up in the air for emphasis. The girl's eyes visibly softened with disappointment but what was she disappointed about anyway? You can't just expect a person whom you hadn't seen for two years to remember you. Especially me!

"You'll seriously get into trouble if you keep this up, Hikki."

Hikki?

"Honestly, I bet you don't even remember any of your colleagues' names." She paused for a bit, studying my expression, "You do have a job, right?"

"Of course I do…"

"Well, that's-,"

I raised my hand up to interrupt her. Her face showed immediate confusion.

"Yuigahama. You're Yuigahama, aren't you?"

"Ah, finally! I was starting to get worried." The girl, now Yuigahama, started to loosen her hair bun. She quickly put it up in a ponytail again with little to no effort. "Still why didn't you remember me earlier?"

"You're…"

I tried to find the right words. She changed? But she still exuded that contagious, cheerful aura of hers. Even still, some parts of her did change and it isn't just her hair. So I guess she was…

"Different…"

"How?"

"Your hair's different."

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth turned into a pout. "All you remembered about me was my hair?"

"Your bun, to be specific."

Her eyes didn't return to their former state. I would bask in this glorious silence but she quickly took the lead with the conversation.

"Pervert."

"Your _hair_ bun."

"I know, I know," Yuigahama waved my answer off, "Oh yeah, before I forget."

She handed the box towards me once more. I almost forgot that it was even there in the first place.

"I'm your new neighbor. Pleased to be with you again, Hikki."

I accepted the treat reluctantly. Having two people who I closely associated with during high school meet with me in a span of less than one month was unnerving. It's almost like a conspiracy or even fate, as some would say.

But I know that mistaking multiple coincidences for fate is how a fool would think. Just because you accidentally grazed that girl's hand two times while getting out of the classroom didn't mean it was fate's work. Just because she asked for your pen three times didn't mean you two were meant to be together.

Source: M-A good friend of mine.

"Soooo, are you gonna let me in? Autumn's kinda chilly, y'know?" Yuigahama tilted her head in what one might call a cute fashion but to me, it looked like something that Isshiki would do. It was too similar for my comfort.

"I rather not."

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely convinced you're Yuigahama." It was a white lie but I was serious about not letting her in there. "Plus my room's kind of a mess right now."

Twisting her mouth into an 'O' and putting her hand closely to her lips, she responded.

"Don't worry, Hikki. I won't judge you if you have _those…_ "

"Since when did you become so…Isshiki-like?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, just listen to yourself." I propped myself against the door frame, effectively blocking her entrance. "The Yuigahama Yui that I know talks in a less annoying manner."

"Calling your underclassman like that is rude, y'know," She jokingly chided me, with one finger raised and all, "But it's just like you said."

My ears perked up at the mention. She obviously saw my curious look as she waited for dramatic purposes.

 _I take it all back. The girl standing in front of men is just Isshiki in a flesh costume._

" 'Just like leaves, human's change over time' or something like that."

"Is that so…"

"So…"

"So?"

"Are you going to let me in? I…sorta forgot my jacket in my own room." She smiled sheepishly causing me to smack my face in exasperation.

 _Never mind, she's still the same old Yuigahama._

* * *

"Waaa, your house's so clean, Hikki!"

Normally I would be insulted that she was directly implying that all boys are dirty slobs but I hate other males anyway so I didn't mind that much.

"Thanks."

"O-Of course, I'm not implying that you're dirty or anything. Just a c-compliment, 'kay?!"

 _Yeah, definitely Yuigahama._

I didn't respond and instead, chose to sit down in the kotatsu. Oh warm heaven…

The cloth on the kotatsu ruffled and soon enough, Yuigahama joined me, already making herself home as she brought out various sweets and laid them out on the table. I felt like I could get diabetes from looking at them alone. Was she seriously giving them to me? Or was she planning to eat them while we talk? Either way, someone is going to get diabetes.

"You're being weird, Hikki."

"Huh?"

"You've been staring off into space for a while now."

"I can't help it." I took a good look at her new style. Brown-ish hair? I don't know much about colors. And ponytail? Too much deviation from the original Yuigahama. "It doesn't look like Yuigahama Yui is actually in front of me."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

I silently pointed towards her head. She confused it for the wall before coming to the realization that I was pointing towards her. With no hesitation, she redid her hair and lo and behold, Hair-bun-gahama Yui was back.

"There," Yuigahama said with a hint of annoyance, "Better?"

"Definitely better than your other style."

Her voice suddenly turned meek and she twiddled a stray strand of hair. "T-Thanks…"

I raised an eye brow at her action but said nothing. Perusing the table for the least sweet snack, I reluctantly came to the conclusion that all of them looked and radiated too much sweetness. I could feel the sugar breaking through the plastic covering and coating my teeth right now.

So naturally, I attempted to start up a conversation.

"So-,"

"So Hikki! What are you going to do in the future?" Yuigahama interrupted with vigor, almost turning over the kotatsu in the process.

"B-Being a writer." I almost forgot how much strength this girl had when she had her outburst. My hands were still shaking as I attempted to keep the kotatsu straight.

"O-Oh! Good for you then. You're always observing other people, y'know so I think you got this one in the bag…I think."

 _Thanks for the boost of confidence._

"Well, what about you?"

"Aha, about that," She puffed up her already puffed up chest in an obvious show of pride, "I became a full-fledged voice actor."

Voice actor? Interesting…

"Even though it's just a supporting character, that character's still an important part of the story, y'know!"

"Okay, okay. Good for you…I think."

"Jeez, thanks for the boost of confidence, Hikki." She said, narrowing down her eyes.

My own eyes twitched at the blatant ignorance of her earlier action but this is Yuigahama that we're talking about after all.

"So wha-,"

"Have you ever heard of The Despair of Huzumiya Saruhi?" **[2]**

I almost berated her on interrupting me but chose not to. "Can't say I have. Why? Is that the anime you're in?"

"Of course, it is."

"I see…"

The silence lingered for a solid five seconds before I asked another question…or at least, attempted to anyway.

But of course, Yuigahama beat me to the punch.

"Hikki, did Yukinon ever visit you?"

I thought for a while before blatantly lying, "No. Not at all."

"O-Oh…well, it's weird, y'know," She casted her eyes downward, "I always thought we'll be together. As the Service Club, I mean."

"That's just life."

"I get that but still…"

"Anyway…did you hear this about Yukinon?" She continued soon after.

"Hmm?"

"I….heard this from Haruno-san so it might be wrong but she said Yukinon went missing."

My eyes widened but I quickly reverted them back to their natural state before Yuigahama noticed.

"That's…weird…"

"I know right…" An awkward chuckle filled the air as Yuigahama attempted to clear the tension, "I mean, it's Yukinon we're talking about."

They say that you're at the height of confidence if you're able to handle silence without making up any sounds to ease the tension. In that case, I would say that I am a very confident person. In fact, I'm confident that Yuigahama will make up some random sounds just to ease the tension!

But alas, the ringing of my phone served as an ice breaker to this dispute. Yuigahama gave an understanding look and I wordlessly stood up to get my phone.

The cold crisp voice of Yukinoshita filled my ears.

"Hikigaya-kun," I could hear footsteps accompanying her voice "Are you still in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll be there shortly."

"Fine by me." I replied offhandedly. It was only after I tossed my phone on the bed that I came to an epiphany.

I didn't let that thought control me though. Physically, anyway but mentally, my mind was in a turmoil.

 _Yuigahama's here, Yukinoshita's coming and I, me and myself. Hikigaya Hachiman's here as well._

The only logical conclusion was the reunion of the Service Club. There was no foreseeable problems on paper but Yuigahama's mind has always been in the gutters and the last thing I want is a misunderstanding.

I ran as fast as I could with my feet knocking against the floor noisily, startling the other two habitants of this apartment.

"Yuigahama, can you get out for now?"

"Eeeeeh? That's rude, Hikki," She reluctantly got up as I pulled her wrist, "Especially to an old friend who's visiting."

"Then as an old friend, you should know I need my alone time." My steps were halted as I felt a greater force pulling me back. No, it didn't pull me back. I just couldn't pull it.

"H-Hikki…I k-know you're a boy and all but…" I tried pulling again when she found the floor as the next subject of her focus, "You…don't need to tell me all that, y'know…"

"Haah? What are you even talking abo-, you know what. Just go for now."

But this time, that greater force pulled back. I looked back at this immovable object. One of her hands was hanging in mid-air while the other hung lazily by her side. Her face, however, was full of embarrassment. Well, sort of.

"B-But if you want…I can help you, y'know…" She stepped closer to me, "We're old friends, aren't we?"

In fact, she stepped way too close. Way past my breathing zone.

I pushed her away by her shoulders and immediately tried once more to explain.

"Yuigahama, I'll explain later but for now…I need some time alone."

"But I can help you with that!"

"What are you even talking about?!"

"W-Well!"

My planned retort was interrupted before it even began as the plastic door began opening. The bright sunlight filled the room and the howling wind made its presence known, complete with the chilling embrace of early winter and sound of wind rushing in.

Despite the sound being evidently loud, only the squeak of the door filled my ears. My eyes were immediately drawn to the figure standing enigmatically in the doorway. I was sure that Yuigahama was also drawn into that figure as well as I couldn't hear any whimpering or useless comments.

With hair black as a raven's feather and eyes as blue as today's cold sky, she directed her gaze on to us.

With a voice as cold as winter and as crisp as the dying leaves, she spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

 **References:**

 **[1]: Kyon's monologue in the first episode of The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi.**

 **[2]: A wordplay on 'The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi'.**

 **So...more trap set-I mean plot building. This chapter is a bit shorter than the other two because I felt that if I continued, it might be too long and too exhausting for me.**

 **As always, thanks for your support and do tell me if there are mistakes which can be covertly fixed as to hide my shame. Have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Two loners**

 _I have been apprehended, incarcerated and confined in a cell. I see nothing except the darkness that blankets over the room. They fed me with only scraps of bread. I do not know how long it's been but I do know that all hope is lost._

In reality, I was just in my room, thinking of various ways to approach those two outside who graciously invited themselves onto my kotatsu. But thinking without a cat in in your lap to pat was extremely hard as Kamakura Jr. betrayed me and scurried towards his original master. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that cat.

Speaking of _those_ two…

Yukinoshita's reaction had rather been…lukewarm to say the least. Her facial expression changed ever so slightly the moment she laid eyes on Yuigahama, whom she recognized almost instantly. Yuigahama, on the other hand, was more expressive; jumping into Yukinoshita's arms for a huge hug.

It was like a scene straight out of a teen soap opera except instead of long lost love, it was long lost friendship.

 _Maybe even something else…_

I took the chance to sneak back into my room while the two were occupied with each other. When I heard footsteps and cheerful laughs, I got curious and took a look.

Those two were having snacks and chatting without a care in the world! With that traitorous cat, no less! On my kotatsu!

Did I leveled up Stealth Hikki _that_ much?!

But I knew I couldn't attack head on with the enemies having conquered my land. It was straight suicide or in my case, a glare and an awkward stare followed by ignorance of my presence.

In other case, I could just walk up there and maybe, they would say with a smile on their face 'What took you so long?' and then we could have a Service club reunion where Yukinoshita makes tea and Yuigahama rambles on about nonsensical stuffs.

And maybe, someone might even burst through my door to make a request.

I silently snickered to myself. Since when have I become so unrealistic? I have always considered myself a pragmatic person but these last few months had almost changed how I see myself.

Almost.

Even though I am content with staying inside the room, I felt that putting off our inevitable meeting would make it even more awkward and in some sense, unbearable.

So I slapped my cheeks twice, pumped myself up in the only way a loner could and open my door with a lot of hesitation. Even though my brain screamed for my hand to close the door, it wasn't fast enough as I was already outside.

I willed myself to walk down the hall. But to my surprise, the kotatsu had no one using it. The only marks that indicated its earlier uses were opened packages of sweets, some of which weren't even finished.

Instead, my two _guests_ were at the front door saying their goodbyes to each other. Yuigahama gave one last hug to Yukinoshita who returned it awkwardly before bouncing away to her own apartment. Yukinoshita smiled ever so slightly as Yuigahama entered her own establishment.

She soon turned around and walked past me without any word. I followed her to the kitchen where she was bringing out some veggies that she had generously bought.

"So…did sh-Yuigahama ask you anything?" I sat down on a nearby chair and shifted around awkwardly as I asked her.

"She only asked why I was staying with you," She replied, not taking her eyes of the groceries.

"And what did you say?"

"I merely told her that you were in a debt and therefore, staying with me would be the best option for you."

"Are you serious?"

"Is there any problem?" Yukinoshita immediately brandished a knife, holding it in a way that only a murderer would, and turned towards me with an apathetic look on her face.

 _This isn't fair! You got a knife!_

"U-Uh…"

But soon after, she focused her attention on the meat that she brought out.

"Of course, I was joking."

"Oh…" The way she said it wasn't convincing but even if Yukinoshita told Yuigahama that, the latter wouldn't be stupid enough to buy it, right? Right?!

"Then what did you tell her?" I continued as I took a seat.

"'I am visiting Chiba so I decided to visit Hikigaya-kun first. I also decide to take care of him for a while' is what I said."

"She seriously bought it?"

"Seems like it."

Pasu had now run into the kitchen, his tail wagging with glee at the prospect of having an early lunch. Yukinoshita shooed it away gently and the cat decided to take refuge between my legs. Staring at it for a few seconds, I picked it up and placed it on my laps.

 _Damn you for being so cute._

"Did she ask you…anything else?" I asked Yukinoshita once more, hoping that Yuigahama might be able to pry Yukinoshita from her shell and make the latter shed some light on her supposed disappearance.

"No, she took my earlier answer at face value and we discussed other things."

Strange.

If I had known that someone ran away and I coincidentally met them, I would obviously ask them questions about their reasons. I know Yuigahama is a klutz and all but even she wouldn't forget such an important question.

Well, that's basically what I asked when Yukinoshita first arrived here.

But I would leave it as Yuigahama being an air-headed klutz. It made no sense for her to not ask it but it is in the realm of possibility that she merely forgot it.

There was also the possibility of Yukinoshita withholding that particular information. Even though it made no sense, considering that I am one of her close acquaintances after all. Maybe, she was uncomfortable. Maybe she didn't trust me. I wouldn't know.

I observed her silently, hoping to catch any moment of weakness or an opportunity to inquire her about that particular topic.

"Oh, and I also took the liberty to invite Yuigahama-san for lunch with us," Yukinoshita stated nonchalantly, "She was really adamant about having the three of us conversing together again."

W-What?! Here I was; trying to think up of every possible way to avoid an awkward 'reunion' of the Service club but Yukinoshita just straight up invited Yuigahama to lunch. I know I let you live here but I'm still the owner, you know.

"You're kidding, right?" I tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"Is there any problem?" She brought out her knife once more. Its surface glinted dangerously as its owner held it in a compromising position.

 _Is this a running gag now?!_

I shook my head nervously, causing Yukinoshita to use her knife elsewhere.

"But…" My ears immediately perked up at her hesitant tone. It was extremely similar to when she told me she was joking. One could only help that that was the case.

I could feel a slight upward pull of my mouth.

If I could see myself in the mirror right now, I would undoubtedly back away from my own face. A smiling Hachiman is not the best Hachiman after all.

But I didn't care at that moment. A moment of bliss was all it took to wash away the aversion of a smiling Hachiman.

I could even feel my eyes changed somewhat. They felt lighter…more lively.

Yukinoshita turned around, her little apron spinning with her motion.

"Do you think she would like Karaage?"

My mouth was immediately pulled back into its original position as my eyes also suffered the same fate. I stared at her blankly though I wasn't sure what emotion I wanted to convey.

Frustration? Nah.

Anger? Not even close.

Disappointment? Exasperation?

I didn't try to even put any emotions behind these dead-fish eyes of mine because it wouldn't make the outcome any less different.

Hope really is cruel. Just when you thought you got out of a pitfall, you find out that _that_ pitfall is in another pitfall.

Or that you've finally made it out of that insufferable cave, only to have your douchebag rival force a challenge on you.

Really, hope is the true meaning of despair.

Yukinoshita stared at me with confusion and turned her head behind her, thinking that I was staring at something else. I thought you were more perceptive than that, Yukinoshita.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I continued to stare into her eyes without actually trying to tell her anything before dragging my feet back to my room.

"Never mind. Just…" I looked back at Yukinoshita, who was still observing me in return, "Do whatever you want. I'm too tired."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Why is that?" I was halfway through the door when I heard her proclamation. I leant against the door as I replied back to her. She had that grin on her face again.

"You're going to help me with the meals."

"Hold on a sec. You were the one that insisted on having Yuigahama for lunch. It's not my fault if you don't have enough manpower to cook everything."

Instead of a sarcastic retort, Yukinoshita uttered a familiar phrase, often used by my mother.

"Those who do not work shall not eat."

I felt as if a hammer struck down on my head.

 _Then again…_

"Oi, you're crashing in my house, aren't you? Aren't you supposed to repay your debt or something?"

"Good point. However…" She trailed off ever so slightly before continuing, "I've noticed that you always leave for your job at this time of the day."

My job? That's right. I have a part-time job in a convenience store with barely tolerable colleagues. A job that requires me to go at this time of the day…

Shit.

I quickly found myself dashing to my room and began to frantically scan the room from my uniform. It's at times like this that I curse myself on my inability to clean up my room. I am usually a tidy person but why clean when the apartment's only inhabitant is me?

Thus began a chain of self-loathing and excuses.

I dug into piles upon piles of clothes that my mom and Komachi bought for me to find that cheaply made t-shirt but to no avail. I could just wear a similar color scheme and try to play it off but I doubt anything gets past the manager's eyes.

"Do you need help?" Yukinoshita asked softly.

"Not right now, Yukinoshita," I said frustratingly.

"What a shame…I had half a mind to tell you where your precious uniform is."

My head turned automatically right into sneering face of Yukinoshita. That smile was definitely on her face. It was the same smile that she wore every time she believed that she had complete and total control of the situation.

It was sickening.

"…Where is it?"

"Oh, my apologies. I couldn't quite catch that," She squatted to get to an even eye level with me, "Would you mind repeating?"

"Where is my shirt?"

She responded with a blank look which infuriated me even more. The more I stared at her in anger, the more innocent her own stare became. She never told me she went to acting class!

I almost attempted to break down a wall of faux-pride that I'd built myself to ask her in the most disgustingly nice way possible but I decided against it. Even a human of my caliber have some self-esteem, you know.

But even so, the prospect of a paycheck and not pissed off boss sounded way more promising than my pride.

And so, I begrudgingly _requested_ for her help.

"…Could you help me find my clothes?" I averted my gaze from her eyes, trying to salvage as much or as little pride as I could. Her silence provoked me to refocus my attention onto her.

She still had that same grin plastered on to her face.

"…Please."

"That's better," Yukinoshita immediately stood up afterward, brushing off non-existent dust off her own shirt.

I stood up after her and followed her as she walked outside.

She pointed towards the washing machine that was situated awkwardly in the bathroom. On it was a neatly folded red and yellow shirt. She quickly muttered something condescending but I didn't have enough focus to concentrate on her words though I'm sure it was something like 'Ha-ha-ha. I'm Yukinoshita Yukino and I got two degrees in two years so I'm sooo better than you'.

Instead, my focus went towards how my uniform came to be on the washing machine in the first place.

This washing machine came with the apartment itself but even so, I rarely used it since quite frankly, I didn't have the time to. So the only possible conclusion was that Yukinoshita washed my clothes for me…

Tch, damn woman and her meddling ways. I clearly didn't need any assistance yet when she had already done the deed then how could I refuse?

I quietly took the clothes from its place and retreated back into my room where I changed. On my way out, I took a peek at the kitchen and sure enough, Yukinoshita was still preparing the meat, vegetables and other ingredients.

Slipping away before she noticed, I thought maybe I could help Yukinoshita when I get back but then again, she would start having lunch with Yuigahama way before I get back anyway so there wouldn't be any point in trying to help her.

Another thought that crossed my mind was how I was going to get into the shop unnoticed by the manager…

Oh well, I'll crossed that bridge when I get there.

* * *

Once again, I was captured and detained in the cruelest way possible. Well, it seemed cruel to other people but it was actually a blessing in disguise for me. For you see, in an attempt to dissuade me from coming in late any further, the disgustingly kind manager sent me to the storage room to do some inventory.

I tried my best to hold in my glee as she berated me and told me to spend the rest of my working hours in the back. It couldn't be helped. A day in the back meant that I didn't have to deal with her until she checks up on me again nor do I have to deal with incompetent fool such as Tobe number two.

So I was about as happy as a kid in a candy store…or as a loner in a storage room. Either way, all was fine and dandy.

"Hikiman, the manager told me to switch with ya," The lone voice of Tobe number two resonated through the small storage room.

"Why?" I asked, surprised at the lift of my punishment (blessing). To be frank, I wasn't going to let go of this haven.

"I don't know," He crossed his arms with a contemplating look on his face, "Something about my less than satisfactory customer service. I totally thought I was doing great and all!"

I guess in his mind, flirting with female customers and cracking dirty jokes with male customers certified as great service. It's a mystery to how he worked here longer than me with his antics.

Seriously, why isn't he fired yet?

I stood up gingerly and did a couple of light stretches to ease out my joints before handing him the clipboard of what he needed to do-most of which I did.

He took it without a second thought and ushered me out of the storage room and right back into the counter. I sighed deeply. Maybe the manager thought it through and realized her mistake in sending me to do inventory alone.

Well played, Ms. Manager.

However, despite my earlier impression of forcing reluctant smiles for customers being grim, the reality wasn't _that_ bad. Sure, there was a bunch of couples buying some…couple stuffs, a few shoplifting kids who didn't know any better and a nice gramps who praised the youth of today for being so hardworking. I felt so bad for being the complete antithesis to what he thought youth was.

Then again, most youth of today don't exactly fit his ideals either so...guilt averted.

But even so, there wasn't any manager nagging for me to restock the neither shelves nor idiotic colleagues talking about their deprived love life. In fact, I might even come to like manning the counter. **In fact** , I liked it already.

There weren't many customers left in the shop despite it nearing lunchtime which reminded me. My shift was going to end soon and I was going to be free. Free to drink MAX coffee, free to eat curry and free to pat that cat!

I propped my chin up with an elbow as I watched busy passerby commuting either back to their home or rushing to their workplace. Aah, I sincerely hope that my future won't end up like that. Being an energy conservationist really is a tough title to maintain in a world like this.

The sudden influx of sound from the outside alerted me that someone had opened the door. It was a girl wearing an ensemble of clothes barely suitable for the cold weather. Even if today wasn't winter, it was still cold as Antarctica.

Glari-I mean, observing her slowly as she walked around the shop, I found myself increasingly bothered by her action. She looked as if she was just wandering around frantically without little to no purpose and that short skirt of hers didn't help either when she literally jogged around the store.

Luckily, it wasn't _that_ short.

Eventually and surprisingly, I did found her to be quite amusing. Well, as amusing as a headless chicken running around anyway. Since she and I were the only one in the shop at the time, only I got to experience the spectacle.

But even the most amusing things tend to get boring after a while and her running around was no exception. I wished that she would just realize that she won't get what she wants by…doing whatever she was doing.

Due to my inattentiveness, I failed to notice the looming figure and the footsteps that accompanied it. It was only until said figure spoke up that I managed to snap out of my little stupor.

"Excuse me…" A soft voice passed through my ears. My eyes were immediately drawn to the person uttering those very words with only one thought passing through my mind.

 _Are you kidding me?_

It was that weird girl in the aisles from before. She moved her head from side to side, trying to find whatever she was trying to find at the counter. But that wasn't what bothered me.

"I'm looking for a panda plush toy but-,"

Silence loomed between us as her eyes met mine. I didn't say anything, hoping that maybe, just maybe, my presence would be unnoticeable enough that she would ignore me. Unfortunately, once seen, Stealth Hikki has no real effects.

It was safe to say that I hate this day.

"Hikki?! You work here?!"

As always, her voice was unnecessarily loud. So much so that it would garner the attention of everyone in the store, had it not been for the lack of other people in store aside from us two.

I sighed. If I fulfill her request then she would go away. Probably.

Knowing Yuigahama, it isn't a stretch to say that she is the kind of person who would mess with her friends…even while they are working.

"What do you need?" I tried to put on as much professionalism in my voice so that even if the manager catches me, she won't think I'm slacking off. I even straightened my back. Heh, she might even raise my pay for my extraordinary professionalism.

….Ah, pipe dreams…

Yuigahama made a confused face before giggling. Damn it, Yuigahama. I was trying to be professional.

"Why are y-you talking that way, Hikki?" She asked, obviously amused by my intent on being a good clerk. "It's totes weird, y'know."

Screw professionalism.

"Well, what do you want?" I immediately returned to a slouching position, arm poised to hold my chin up.

"Oh, so you do work here…"

"What does that supposed to mean?" A twinge of irritation accompanied my voice. Of course, I work here. You think a customer wears the store uniform and sit at the register for the whole day?

"Anyway, what are you looking for?" I returned to my original question.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna get Yukinon something for…well…" Her eyes shifted around uncomfortably. "I was gonna get you one too but I can't find one for Yukinon so…"

"It's not even her birthday, you know."

"I know that!" She shouted, her face suddenly flustered, "I just wanna get a small present like a plushie for…an apology, I guess…"

"Apology for what?"

"Yukinon invited me for lunch but…"

 _Lunch?_

I started leaning closer, intent on catch out any juicy details. Well, not really. It was more like a confirmation bias on my part. Confirmation on the cancellation of this supposed 'lunch'. No, I wasn't going to cancel my own lunch; that would be preposterous.

It was _their_ lunch; and to a certain extent, my lunch, that I was interested in.

This morning, I made a fool of myself for getting optimistic with the prospect of Yukinoshita cancelling the inevitable reunion of the Service Club but I guess I should have seen that coming since she wasn't very busy.

Yuigahama, on the other hand, is a voice actor. (At least, according to her)

Hopefully, she was like one of those celebrity with agents left, right and center; constantly nagging her that it was time for work. She might even have one of those contracts where it forbids any contact with any of her friends because it would interfere with her star-studded life.

A man can dream, can't he?

"Ah, Yukinoshita must be sad that you can't come but don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine even without a gift." I chirped in cheerfully.

"Huh, what are you talking about, Hikki?"

"You're getting a gift to apologize to Yukinoshita for not coming, right?" I said matter-of-factly, "Don't worry. Yukinoshita's not that much of a crybaby."

"Hikki…" Yuigahama gave me an incredulous look, "Of course, I'm having lunch with Yukinon."

"I see," Came with calm reply.

But inside my mind, it was anything but calm. It was a tempest, nuclear fallout, the Armageddon and rattlesnakes breaking through glass, combined into one. My brain should turn into mush and I should be lying dead on the cold, hard floor right now but the cruel gods wouldn't even let me have that salvation.

I'm not sure how dead my eyes can get but I safely assumed that it reached the point of decomposing.

"Hallo? Hikki, you there?"

"Of course, I am. Where do you think I am?"

"Woah, Hikki. You need to, like, chill out. Your voice's kinda scary, y'know."

"Well-,"

"Yo, Hikiman. I'm done with the back and all so-Woah!"

Whatshisname exclaimed loudly as he laid eyes upon Yuigahama. No, it wasn't as pure as love at first sight; it was more…primal and perverse. I would be the same if I had less than ten functioning neurons in my brain but I am Hachiman, after all.

"W-Welcome to our humble and luxurious store, ma'am!" He made a quick bow at Yuigahama. At least get the juxtaposition of the words correct, you moron. "W-What might you be looking for?"

"A-Ah…" Yuigahama was visibly uncomfortable by whatshisname's advances but as the social saint she is, she made sure that almost no traces of that discomfort slip through her wall.

"I was just talking to Hikki and uh-,"

"Excuse us for a moment," He interrupted Yuigahama almost instantly.

At that moment, I felt a tug so strong that it pulled me off my chair. It wasn't that endearing yet forceful tug that Komachi or Isshiki used to do; it was more like a pull filled with malice and jealousy.

"Hikiman, my man," Whatshisname draped his arm over my shoulder as we turned away from Yuigahama, "I'm just asking here but is there anything between you and her?"

I gave him that look, specialized for shooing away annoying Isshikis but alas, this guy was more unreasonable than that former student council president.

"She's just an acquaintance."

"Riiiight, she had a nickname for you and she is _just_ an acquaintance."

"Believe whatever you want," I said as I promptly stood up but he pulled me down before I got a chance to completely stand up.

"Fine but listen. You think I have a shot?"

"At?"

"Y'know, datin' her and all." He began having that weird look on his face, "I mean she's hot and all but I'm sure she's also a nice gal, ain't I right?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Tobe."

"Who's Tobe?"

"A-Ah, I mean…"

I always assumed that his name was Tobe due to their similar physical appearance and mental capacity. But that reminded me, what was his real name?"

"Hikiman…" He gave me a disappointed look, "You don't remember my name?"

Luckily, we had one of those stupid nametags that the manager had us wear so that we could be closer to the customers or whatever the hell that means.

Naturally, I seized the chance to learn the name of my dear colleague.

"Of course, I do…" I glanced at his nametag, "…Takanaka…"

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You think I didn't notice you readin' straight off my nametag?"

I turned away sheepishly, concocting any possible lie that may deter him from his sappy 'I'm hurt' crap but unfortunately, I got none.

"Hikiman, we've been together for, like, six months and…" He shook his head in a manner like that of a teacher berating his delinquent student. "I thought we had a bond, man…"

"Well…"

Before I could tell him my well thought out lie that would surely stop his preaching (Yes, I did think up of one), the voice of our third companion interrupted me.

"Umm…excuse me."

"A-AH! Welcome to our humble and luxurious shop," Takanaka spouted out nonsensically.

"You already said that, dumbass," I whispered to him.

"R-Right, what do you need, Miss?"

"She just needs some plush toys."

Without missing a beat, Takanaka rushed off to whatever corners he could find to actually get Yuigahama a plush. That should distract him for a while as being the idiot that he is, he wouldn't know that the store doesn't sell any plush toy whatsoever.

"You guys seem like good friends," Yuigahama stated offhandedly.

"We sure are," I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

I was averting my gaze away from her but even so, I could still feel her eyes on me. Those eyes made me feel really uncomfortable as if she was right behind me, breathing down my neck. It didn't help that the atmosphere made it seem as if she was brimming with the desire to talk or worse, question me.

"Listen, Hikki," I didn't turn my head towards her but she knew that I was listening nonetheless. At least, I hoped so. "I have some work that I need to do so I kinda need to go now."

"Fine by me."

"Oh…" She paused for a second before continuing, "Well, sorry for troubling you and…your friend."

From the corners of my eyes, I saw Yuigahama bowing ever so slightly before walking to the door.

"Hikki!"

She turned around, her skirt fluttering around in an oddly satisfying manner and called out to me. I was immediately attracted to her voice and mannerism. It's as if she's from some kind of cliché moe anime.

"If you're late to our lunch, then I'll wait for you, 'kay?"

Being dumbstruck, I could only mutter out a single, hesitant 'Sure' before the sight of a waving Yuigahama walked through the door and out of my sight.

"Aah and I was going to tell her that we don't currently have any plushy…" A person, presumably Takanaka, said nonchalantly. But it was just passing through one ear and out the other as another thought passed through my mind.

Two years have passed.

High school was over.

We are finally getting on with our lives as adults.

And Yuigahama is still a nice girl.

* * *

I got out of work at approximately half past noon. The influx of customers coming in to buy boxed lunches as I got out was a clear indication of that. The sidewalk was full of people, presumably returning to their own home for lunch or rushing to buy boxed lunch like all the other corporate slaves but I won't judge.

Aah, lunch. Maybe I could get some boxed lunch like all the other corporate slaves too. I wonder if Yuigahama did wait for me with Yukinoshita.

Pff, knowing her, she is probably having a second serving as of now. Well, instant noodle and MAX coffee aren't that bad for lunch. A bit off balanced in the nutritional side of things but nonetheless, it should serve its purpose of satisfying my stomach.

I also have another assignment to worry about beside lunch. Such is the fate of a university student.

The day had gotten progressively warmer and it just filled me with a sense of glee. Mostly due to the sudden warmth helping with my freezing body because I had forgotten to bring along a jacket.

Idiot, nincompoop, Hachiman indeed.

As I got closer to my apartment, the number of people died out. It was expected. The neighborhood that I was currently living in might as well be a ghost town, with the only sliver of bustling activities present in the morning as students and workers alike commute to their respective destination.

The wind picked up and I shivered. Now, I was more motivated than ever to get into the house and relax in front of the heater or even sleep inside the kotatsu. Maybe I'll get the cat to sit on my laps or sleep near me.

Oh and a cup of instant noodle with MAX coffee is a must in the relaxation of a Hachiman as well.

I could feel myself drooling just thinking about how warm it will all be. The door came into my sight and I considered knocking, lest I'll disturb the Ice Queen and her ruthless right-hand cat.

Wait, this is my apartment.

And so, while it may seemed rude to others watching, I barged into the house as its rightful owner. Almost immediately as I did so, the overpowering fragrance of various dishes whose names eluded me filled my nose and flooded my sense.

Was I in a gourmet heaven at the moment?

Nonetheless, I made my way to the source. After all, I have every right to. Food in my house is my food after all. The clanking of dishes and utensils being used alerted me of the room's liveliness. In the middle of the dining room, a table stood and on it, scrumptious dishes that would otherwise affect the minds of weaker mortals.

My attention was so focused on the meals that I didn't notice the two (three, if you count a certain feline) figures sitting beside each other with their plates filled with simple yet mouth-watering dishes. It wasn't until that certain feline scratched my pants and a cough was sounded that I was able to fully take in the scene in front of me.

Two eyes stared at me as I stared back. One owner of those eyes was bringing the spoon halfway to her mouth, her eyes clearly showing surprise and embarrassment.

"Hikki, sorry!" shouted Yuigahama as she stood up rapidly, almost knocking her knees into the table. "I really got hungry so I couldn't wait."

Wow, she even bowed to show how sorry she was. If only she stuck to what she promised and wait for a few more minutes. I take it all back. Yuigahama isn't as nice as she was before.

That said, it wasn't a problem that she didn't remember what her promise was. I wasn't that hungry for extravagant food anyway. I was looking to enjoy myself with a couple cups of instant ramen and MAX coffees.

"I was going to my room anyway," I trudged slowly past the table, "Enjoy your meal."

To be honest, that Karaage really looked appetizing but its taste was probably oily or something along those lines. Those crispy looking skins must be just for show. There was absolutely no way that Karaage that crispy looking could be delicious. None at all!

I was expecting some show of resistance to my negligence of lunch. There was a voice that stopped me but that voice didn't belong to the ever bubbly Yuigahama. It didn't belong to the cat either. That would be preposterous.

Then again, the fact that voice came from a certain person was also preposterous.

Said person was Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita stopped me in my tracks, "As much as I would like to leave you starved in some dark corner of your room, I would rather have you finish this meal that I cooked for you."

"Well, how nice of you," I responded bitterly, "But seriously, I'm not hungry."

I could feel a little rumble in my stomach but hopefully, those two didn't hear it. The cat licked and scratched my pants a second time as if begging me to stay with it. Tch, your cuteness won't work on me this time!

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm sure that as nutritional as your instant ramen and coffee are; it would be problematic if someone in your family finds you malnourished while there are good foods a few meters away."

"Isn't it more problematic that they find you in my apartment?" I retorted.

"My, what are you saying? I am merely visiting after all."

She glared at me hard as if I made a mistake…Wait, I did. A foolish one at that. In my attempt to counter her verbal assault, I forgot the other human in this room. Such a mistake could cause a huge misunderstanding for that other human as well so..

Thank you, Yukinoshita.

Or so I would say if you weren't such a stuck up person. Oh well, no one is perfect.

"Hikki," said Yuigahama, "Yukinon's right, y'know. We're at an age where we totally need those calories."

I can see you're channeling all that calories to a useful place. A verrrrry useful place…

"Plus, we're not even halfway through the meal yet so you didn't miss much!" She continued.

Testing the waters, I slowly stepped towards the table. Very slowly.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," I pulled out a chair, "Can't let food go to waste."

Immediately taking my plate, which was already filled with various dishes, I took a bite of the delicacy that Yukinoshita cooked up.

"Good enough, I suppose."

"Good enough?"

I looked over to Yukinoshita. It wasn't very easy to tell what she was thinking as all her facial expressions are as blank as a canvas. When she's happy, her face looks apathetic. When she's displeased, she would have a _very_ slight change to her apathetic expression.

"Yeah, good enough," I reaffirmed at statement.

"I see," She replied firmly.

All was silence afterward, the only sound being the clawing and scraping of the resident feline. I could also feel an intense desire, maybe even panic, from Yuigahama.

"Umm, Yukinon!" Yuigahama ever bubbly voice reverberated throughout the room, "So about what I was talking about earlier. I have a few mystery animes that I think you'll totally enjoy!"

"You don't have to force yourself to like it, Yuigahama-san," Yukinoshita said with a soft smile on her face.

"I-I'm not forcing myself! I like those mystery anime! For real!"

 _And I like loli vampires and molesting a lost ghost._

I chuckled at the absurdity of both my thought and her statement. Mostly her statement. It didn't seem to bother those two though as they continued talking about what they're going to do after lunch. The topic soon changed to one of jobs and later, of sweets.

It's like girls have ADHD or something.

I ate my meal in silence, not wanting to bother the two of them. They finished their meals earlier than I did, as expected, and gave me a brief farewell as they headed towards Yuigahama's apartment. Well, Yuigahama did anyway. Yukinoshita didn't bother to say as much as a word, the only brief contact that we had was when our eyes met.

Apparently, Yuigahama had a meeting with some producers or whatever this afternoon so they might as well get their 'girls' time' out of the way first.

When the door shut, I felt like I was in my element again. Like before Yukinoshita crashed here. Except, this time I had the cat.

Muttering an empty 'Thank you' as I finished my meal, I plopped the plate into the sink. I could just wash it later. If I got lucky, Yukinoshita'll do it for me.

Ah, peace and quiet.

There was a lecture this afternoon too but it was at least two hour until then. Afterward, there was the evening shift in the convenience store. I got lazy just thinking about all the things I have yet to do.

I decided to do a bit of revision and get a bit of rest before embarking on my journey. In the kotatsu, of course.

Soon, the dreamscape was laid out in front of me.

* * *

For once, the professor's lecture didn't sound like an old broken record. It wasn't too passionate either. I hate passionate. But instead, it was calm, soothing and peaceful.

The students in the room must've picked up on this vibe too as the class was eerily silent but I wouldn't have it any other way. This time, I didn't have to focus solely on the professor's voice and forsake my own notes.

 _Benevolent forces that are doing this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

My shift at the store wasn't too bad either. Takanaka had to call in sick as he caught a cold and his load was on my shoulder. Not that I particularly mind though.

Takanaka is one of those guys that don't want to owe anything. So in accordance with that, there was absolutely no way that he would leave his debts unattended.

I finished my shift with little to no hassle and the manager even praised me due to my multitasking skills. Heh, managerial position; here I come.

Wait, I don't want to end up with a dead end job like her!

By the time I arrived home, it was already too late but being the ever kind person that she is, Yukinoshita left me some dinner. I quickly heated the meal up in the microwave, ate it and went to my bedroom.

I could feel another presence the moment I stepped into the room. It was obviously Yukinoshita and her breathing just made it more obvious.

I changed into my sleepwear and quickly found my futon. As I laid my head on the soft fabric, I thought about what happened with Yuigahama and all the other things that transpired today.

 _Argh, whatever._

Finding my sweet spot, I quickly drifted off to sleep with the only sound accompanying me being the soft and quite frankly, soothing breathing of my roommate.

* * *

My throat was dry.

I was dehydrated.

With every gulp of saliva, pain shot through my throat. I coughed every few second and I literally thought of nothing else except…

I needed water.

With as much as will as I could muster, which admittedly wasn't that much, I woke up reluctantly. I stretched my tired body in every way possible, trying to get rid of my drowsiness.

But even I knew that waking up in the middle of the night cause your drowsiness to multiply tenfold-no, hundredfold! Even so, I woke up anyway.

Trudging blindly to the kitchen with the moonlight peeking through the curtain being my only guide, I was genuinely surprised that I didn't step into anything. Usually, I would step on Kamakura when I needed to go on a late night excursion and honestly, I missed that. Then again, nostalgia is the mind killer.

The kitchen has a slightly larger window than the one in my bedroom therefore I could easily navigate my way to the tap and not step on any feline that might be in my line of travel.

Of course, with the extra moonlight piercing through the window, I was also able to spot a ball-like shape on one of the chairs. I carefully stepped closer but the thing noticed me anyway. It quickly turned its head my way and with that action, the moonlight was able to fully show its face.

By it, I meant her.

By her, I meant Yukinoshita.

I expected a clever quip from her about how I was perfect with my stalking but none came. Instead, she slowly turned her head back towards the window. Her gaze was longing yet at the same time, it seemed deprived of any emotion.

Since she didn't mind me, I quickly got myself a glass of water and gulped it down greedily. Thinking that she must be thirsty, I brought out one more glass and filled both glasses with water. My steps were light even though she knew that I was here already.

"Here," I placed the glass near her face.

She reacted gingerly before taking the glass in both hands and gulping down as greedily as I did. Honestly, if she was this thirsty then why didn't she just get her own glass? It's literally 2 meters away.

Yukinoshita handed me back the glass before assuming her fetal position again. I put both of the glasses on the table before pulling out a chair for myself.

"So…what's with the sitting in the kitchen all by yourself?"

"I was looking at the stars."

I raised my eyebrow. Yukinoshita didn't seem like the type who's interested in astronomy. Today I learned.

"Chiba's a heavily industrialized area," I began talking, "I don't think any stars are visible."

She didn't reply for a few tense seconds but ultimately did so anyway.

"There are two."

"Two?"

A nod was her reply. I got curious so I went to the window and peered at the sky. Sure enough, there were two stars; barely visible in the pure black sky.

"Hikigaya-kun, did you know that the stars we're seeing might not even exist?"

"Huh?"

"The light from the stars take time to reach us, no matter how fast it can travel," She paused before continuing, "The stars we're seeing right now might not even be there anymore."

"Is that so…"

A light chuckled escape from her mouth before she began talking again.

"I'm scared," Yukinoshita simply stated.

"Of what?"

"Everything."

"Everything's a lot of things, you know," I leaned against the window frame, "Well, what is it?"

"I'm scared of the future."

"That's…not uncommon."

She hugged her legs even more. "I want to make a mark on the entire world. I want to leave something valuable behind so that everyone knows that Yukinoshi-no, Yukino exists."

"That's a strange thing to hear from you."

"I guess it is…"

Her face held a small smile but it seemed sad. Really not befitting for a Yukinoshita. In fact, I think this Yukinoshita might be broken. Ah, if only insurance covers a broken Yukinoshita.

"But…" I trailed off a bit, "I guess it's a good aspiration."

I turned my head towards the window as I said so but when I turned my face to Yukinoshita; she had a surprised look on her face, completed with an unclosed mouth.

"What?" I sounded a bit grumpy but then again, I've always sounded grumpy.

"I-It's just…" She regained her composure, "I never thought you would say anything positive."

"Hey, I can be positive when I want to."

Instead of a snarky response or even a normal one, she simply smiled. It was…breathtakingly beautiful…for her standard anyway. It must be the moonlight amplifying her face. That's right, it was the moonlight.

"I'm also scared of my family…"

"You did run away after all. You have every right to be scared," I replied.

"I thought you were going to say something uplifting," She said with a surprised tone.

I stared at the ceiling, "I've already used all my positivity for the day. Don't push your luck."

We stayed silent. The occasional sound came from the collision of the autumn wind against the window.

"But like I said," I caught her attention, "If push comes to shove, I'll be at your side."

"Probably…" I added.

There was no sound, just like before. Suddenly…

Yukinoshita chuckled loudly.

It was out of character for her to do so but it sounded like a wind chime that I didn't say anything. If anything, it was soothing. A perfect remedy to the conversation that we just had.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita simply said out of the blue.

"Don't mention it and I do mean that literally," I rubbed my head awkwardly, "It's weird."

"Sorry…"

"Like I sai-,"

"I'm sorry for being a huge pain in the neck," She said, her voice almost cracking. I immediately turned to her. Even in this dark room, I could see a few droplets of tears adorning her moonlit face.

I was speechless.

"I'm sorry for insulting you all this time even though you've done so much for me…"

"I'm sorry for not repaying my debts to you all these years..." She continued softly.

Yukinoshita was like a lost cat. I desperately wanted to just hold that cat in my arms until it calmed down. Of course, it wasn't possible. Yukinoshita isn't a cat at all.

She's a human being. Susceptible to feeling, prone to breaking just like every standard human.

"That's why…" I could hear her take a deep breath, "Thank you…and I'm sorry for everything."

I didn't say anything as she clutched her knees while looking down and apologizing to me. It was extremely cruel. A desire for a simple glass of water turned into…this.

Eventually, I did manage to string a few words into coherent sentences.

"Like I said…you don't have to apologize…"

"You're going to make me feel really guilty about all of this," I continued, "Plus, I'll start thinking you're not actually Yukinoshita Yukino."

Yukinoshita stopped clutching her knees and lifted up her face. It was apparently still wet from her tears but her face was still quite pretty. Again, I blamed the moonlight.

I chuckled at my own joke. She did too. Chuckles soon turned into a hearty laugh and we were both victims.

"If you keep saying that...I'll start to think the same too."

"Well excuse me for trying to being logical in this illogical world."

"That's the Hikigaya Hachiman that I know."

"I could say the same, Miss Yukinoshita Yukino," I replied jokingly.

Once again, we laughed. I felt like I spent my entire laughing energy that night but I didn't mind, it got me the sight of a laughing Yukinoshita as well so it was a fair trade.

"Hikigaya-kun," She turned to me, a smile still plastered on her face, "Thank you for everything."

"If you want to worship me, I won't decline, you know."

Yukinoshita gave a brief chuckle. There were no extra words exchanged between us after. We didn't need to exchange any.

Because under this pale moonlight, two loners reconciled.

* * *

 **End note:** **Originally, the ending for this chapter was different but the original ending didn't fit after the emotional scene so hurray ? As always, feedbacks are appreciated and do point out mistakes if I made any so I can do some ninja edits.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minor note:** **Wew, thanks for the reviews last chapter guys. Really mean a lot to me though I couldn't believe that some of you thought that I was ending the series. Come on, I haven't even address the runaway problem yet. Well, at least it ended on a quite somber yet fluffy note. Let's fix that.**

 **As always, if you see any mistakes, PM is there for ya and for me. (Also, it'll help me do some amazing undercover edits.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Nice Girl**

It was raining again.

Even though the season was winter, there was enough warmth to stop the rain from turning into snow which was horrible.

I would honestly prefer snow to rain any day of the week. Snow is wet, rain is wetter. Neither is good so the lesser of two evils must be chosen and thus snow is the optimal choice. Heh, I could probably put that line into my research project and it would sound totally cool.

Anyway…

The rain was getting progressively heavier as evident by the increasing sound of rain clashing against windows. Some customers decided to take refuge in our 'humble' store, bringing in their wet shoes; dirtying the floor in the process.

Unfortunately, someone eventually had to clean this up.

Fortunately, that someone wasn't me.

Even if it was, I could cash in my favor just like that half-blond, half-brunette wrestler (Seriously, what color is his hair?) did at some western wrestling promotion.

But instead of receiving fame and recognition in return, I would merely be lessening my workload off onto Takanakanaka.

Ah, I stuttered.

Not that it mattered as this was what people usually do anyway. Manipulate other people. Of course, I obviously wouldn't be able to experience it much since I don't want to be a pain in the ass for people I never knew before.

Takanaka, however…is a special case.

He's easily manipulated and with his attitude, there would be no guilty backlash to my conscience. Everything was calculated and according to plan.

I spotted Takanaka around some random corner of the aisles, frantically trying to wipe away the dirty imprints that came with the customers. As much as I would love to see him do this forever, Mother Nature was kind. Far too kind.

To his relief, and to a certain extent, mine; the rain died out. It was as if someone up there finally blocked up the leakage. Ah, what a shame. I would like to see this bonehead exhaust himself to the core.

And with the dying rain, the amount of customers in the shop decreased drastically and life behind the counter became boring again. I looked out at the scenery outside but I couldn't see past the droplets of rain sticking onto the glass panes.

I heard a tap in front of me. No, it sounded like something was dropped off right in front of me. My eyes immediately wandered to the source. Initially, I presumed it was the manager; ready to berate me on my lack of concentration.

Surprisingly and fortunately, it was not.

A small smile befitting of her petite frame adorned her face as her hands was snugly put behind her back, exuding an aura of moe.

 _Gah, when did Zaimokuza infect me?!_

"Ah," I said offhandedly as I silently took her desired items and scanned its barcodes. The feeling of her eyes following my every moment was uncomfortable but I didn't show it. At least, I think I didn't.

It wasn't long before the discomfort brought out a conversation.

"So…you aren't going to say anything?"

"Is there anything to say?" I replied, not taking my eyes of each items. She really bought a lot of things huh…

"Jeez, we barely talked for two weeks after I moved here and the only time we did talk was when I have to give you back your cat."

 _Oh right, that traitorous traitor of a cat decided to abandon his stronghold last week._

By the time she was finished, I was already done with the scanning but I made it as if I was still busy so that I won't be the one coming up with the conversation.

But alas, the flow of conversation drew me in.

"Well, if you wanted to talk, you could've just knocked on my door," I said, facing her pouting face, "It's literally right next…door."

Yuigahama made a very distinct growling sound in response. And by growling, I meant a cat-like mewl like the one Kamakura would give me if I didn't feed him.

"A-Anyway, Hikki," She crossed her arms and turned sideways. Heh, trying to act angry?

"You're doing well?" Yuigahama asked innocently.

"Well enough."

The conversation died. Perfect.

I put her bought goods into two separate plastic bags despite the sufficient space in one. Was I intending to stall for time so that Yuigahama would light up the conversation again? When did I become so egotistical?

It wasn't that the situation was awkward, it was merely tense. I could feel her eyes watching my every move as I tied up the handles of the plastic bags into knots.

"I was thinking of talking once your shift is over," Yuigahama started, "Umm, your shift's over soon, right?"

I checked the wall clock. It was almost eight. Somehow, Yuigahama was able to guess when my shift would end. She's not a s-stalker, is she?

"Sure, I guess so."

I handed the receipt to her and she brought out the necessary bills. Receiving her changes back, Yuigahama took her goods and walked out gingerly.

But not before turning around and saying something that only trashy characters in a light novel would say.

"I'll wait for you, 'kay?" She even tilted her head while doing so.

 _Damn it, Zaimokuza-virus._

Ah, despite saying that, I didn't think she was going to keep her promise; considering that she broke a similar promise a few weeks ago but I digress.

This time, there were little to no circumstances in which she would break her promise unless it was her job but there hadn't been any incidents where her company interrupted her interactions with us, especially with Yukinoshita.

I nodded wordlessly as she left the store with a smile on her face and plastic bags on her arms. I could hear Takanaka hooting as she walked by past him but the social saint that is Yuigahama paid him no heed. That reminded me, when did Yuigahama get so ladylike?

Perks of growing up, I supposed.

Soon after, my shift ended with Takanaka manning the counter, effectively taking my place and another employee taking his place. I packed up my things silently and went out from the backdoor.

The streetlights were already on, illuminating the path to home. I was going to get a quick ramen but decided against it. Yukinoshita would be disappointed if all her hard work preparing dinner went to waste.

Speaking of Yukinoshita, the girl had been relatively…tamer these past few weeks. I mean, sure, she still insults me occasionally but the intensity of her verbal assaults diminishes with every attacks.

Heck, I even saw her smiling this morning. Something wasn't just meant to be and Yukinoshita smiling with no ulterior motives was one of them.

The wind picked up slightly and I could only curse myself as I forgot to bring my jacket but all hope wasn't lost as the familiar bland white walls of my apartment came into sight.

I couldn't help but let out a smile. Was this the satisfaction that corporate slaves feel when they return home after being forced to work all day? I can get used to that…

No, wait! My mind isn't that weak!

As I ascended the stairs, my eyes fell upon a certain figure looming in front of my door. My mind raced as did my heart. A stalker? A burglar?

Despite there being a lamp hanging above my door, the figure had his face downward. Whatever, his identity didn't matter and I even had the element of surprise on my side.

I tiptoed cautiously but as my focus was completely on the figure, my foot got stuck on the last staircase and I promptly fell down.

 _So much for being cautious…_

A loud gasp was sounded as footsteps approached me. To my utter lack of surprise, it was Yuigahama. Tch, of course it was. I totally, definitely, really knew that it was her.

"Hikki, you're alright?" She asked worriedly as she helped me up.

I grabbed the nearby stair post and hoisted myself up. My eyes met her peach ones. They were filled with concern yet a hint of frustration. Wait, frustration?

"You're late, y'know that…"

"Sorry, traffic was horrible."

Her face got more flustered, "Liar, you don't even ride a bike."

"Tch."

"Don't 'tch' me!" She put her hands on her hips in an attempt to be menacing. However, the result was akin to that of Komachi doing the same thing. Which isn't menacing; in fact, it was adorable.

Not Yuigahama though. She doesn't deserve to be compared to such a wonderful little sister.

"So..." I attempted to cool down the situation," What did you want to talk about?"

It worked marvelously.

"O-Oh, uhh…" Yuigahama started pressing her fingers together, "I was…uh, wondering…i-if you're not busy tomorrow, why don't we…y'know, hang out and stuffs…just for old time sake."

Huh?

"Uh, what spurred this on?"

Once again, Yuigahama pouted, "Jeez, friends don't need reasons to hang out. We just…do it, y'know!"

"Friends huh…" I mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Yuigahama asked, oblivious to my statement.

"Nothing," I didn't let her mind wander, "So when?"

"Eh?"

I could feel my face scrunched up a bit, "I'm asking you when we are doing this 'hangout'."

"O-Oh! Umm, tomorrow's okay with you?"

I sighed, "I guess I could use one of my sick days."

"That's no good, Hikki. You could get in trouble."

"Relax, it's not like the job's as important as yours anyway. It's just a part-time job."

Suddenly, Yuigahama leaned her face in, her eyes filled with passion…or something of that sort.

"A job is a job, Hikki, no matter how small it is."

Seeing her being this passionate about something as insignificant as a part-time job was disturbing. Did she sacrifice that much to get a job as a voice actress? Plus, her face was too close…

But she realized this on her own as she withdrew soon after, eyes glued on the floor as she interlocked her own fingers embarrassingly.

I gave a small cough to alert her, "I'm on good terms with the manager anyway. She won't fire me."

Probably.

"I-Is that so…I guess it's alright then huh…"

Rubbing my head awkwardly, I asked, "So…is this going to be a hangout with you and Yukinoshita or…?"

"Oh, I already asked Yukinon but she said that she was kinda busy and stuff…"

Yukinoshita? Busy? In her situation? This didn't add up. Maybe Yukinoshita was fed up with the amount of anime that Yuigahama put her up with. I didn't question any further.

"So…" Yuigahama trailed off slightly.

"So?"

"It's gonna be just the two of us…you're okay with that, right?" She asked nervously.

I blinked once. Then twice.

"Sure. I mean, I already promised and all."

Her face lit up instantly and the aura permeating from her seemed full of bubbly joy and happiness. Even the small movement she was making seemed filled with gusto and new found energy.

"You promise, right?" True to her childish nature, she extended out her pinky finger.

I smiled a little.

"Sure, sure," I locked my own pinky finger with hers. She gave a huge grin as she pulled away slightly as if not wanting to separate.

"Then see you tomorrow at the station, alright? We'll go an hour after lunch, 'kay?"

I nodded as Yuigahama made light steps towards her apartment and waved goodbye. I waved back slightly before reaching out for the doorknob.

However, she came back, situating herself right in front of me. And I meant literally. Her face was mere inches away from mine.

"You won't forget, right?" She asked, her face still smiling.

"Jeez, I won't forget it."

 _As a matter of fact, I'm more worried about_ _ **you**_ _forgetting…_

She giggled softly and under the dim lighting, her face was more accentuated. More…beautiful.

I mean, for Yuigahama standards anyway.

"It's a date then!"

Date?!

"Da-?!"

Before I could voice out my surprise, I could feel something soft hitting the corner of my lips. It was softer than marshmallow, softer than Kamakura Jr's fur and I originally thought it was the some rain droplets hitting my lips but rain droplets don't taste like strawberry, do they?

"See ya tomorrow then, Hikki!"

Yuigahama skipped off towards her apartment as I stood there under the dim light, contemplating what had happened as I felt every neuron in my brain shutting down.

What was that soft thing?

Why did it taste like strawberry?

Why did that 'thing' smell so nice?

I touched that spot once more, unaware of how to react. And because of that reason, I didn't. No, it wasn't like I didn't want to react, I couldn't.

From the moment I entered my apartment, my brain operated on autopilot mode. I think I ate dinner…probably… I was sure that I didn't skip bathing though.

There was no meow, no snarky comments as I entered the bedroom. It was either that or I ignored everything. Hopefully, it was the former.

As I laid on my futon, my hand instinctively touched that 'spot' again. I tossed and turned, curling up the blanket in the process. I finally came to a stop when there was no more blanket to roll and faced the ceiling.

…Yuigahama is a nice girl.

* * *

Did I mention that I have a certain amount of respect for corporate slaves? Even though they are the complete opposite of everything I stand for?

Well, I do. Kind of.

It was more of a case of appreciating my father, whose job is that of a corporate slave. That isn't to say I'm completely proud of him. I just respect him a lot.

No, it isn't for his morals or his work ethics.

It's for his fashion sense.

And no, I'm not joking.

The fact that my father, who is far older than I am, can assemble ensemble of clothes that can even drown out my dead fish eyes is an eternal stain on my pride. He must've gotten it from mom who in turn, also gave that trait to Komachi.

Who in turn, didn't give it to me. Thanks, little sister.

Since I've already told the manager that I won't be coming in today, the only thing left to do was pick some random clothes. Simple.

Or so, I've thought. As mentioned previously, the fashionista genes that is in both my parents and Komachi isn't in me therefore picking a simple shirt might be as complicated as calculus.

I hate doing both of them.

I sighed as I attempted to find a suitable shirt for my 'hangout' with Yuigahama. It was a 'hangout' that she was adamant on having and I wasn't going to upset her. She lives next door after all.

But as fate would have it, the only suitable shirt that I could find that wasn't wrinkled, unwashed or too small was a plain, white polo shirt with a couple of black lines outlining the collar and the sleeve.

 _This will have to do._

"Hikigaya-kun, could you help me with…." The familiar voice of the ice queen rang out. Right now would be an appropriate situation to scream 'Pervert' and cover my fragile body.

Wait, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

But I wouldn't do that anyway as I still had a shirt on my body. Really wondered why Yukinoshita didn't complete her sentence…

Oh, wait…

Now that I examined it in more detail, the room looked as if a storm passed by. Clothes upon clothes were piled on to one another. I could see why she could be shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh…picking out…clothes…"

"For?" She raised an eyebrow.

"A hangout with some…friends," I chose my words carefully.

"I couldn't see that happening in a hundred years."

"Well, deal with it. I am hanging out with someone."

"Of course, you are," She gave a smirk befitting of Yukinoshita Yukino before crouching down to my eye level, "Still, are you going out with this shirt?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's horrible."

I gave her an incredulous look. Since when did you become a fashion critic, Miss Your-Shirt-Is-Horrible? I guess being a girl gave her an edge when choosing clothes but she was the still the same loner as I am. We're two birds of a feather.

"And are you going out with those shorts?"

Looking down briefly to my shorts, I responded to her incredulous stare.

"It's easy and comfy to wear. It's perfect."

"It's winter."

"It's a warm winter," I retorted.

She let out a huge sigh, "You're just like a kid. Wait here, I'll bring you some suitable clothes so that you won't embarrass yourself."

 _Gee, thanks, Yukinoshita. You're reaaaallllly nice._

And with that she left me all alone in my pile of clothes once more, exactly the way it should be. But before I could go back to scavenging for suitable clothes, Yukinoshita returned with various clothes draped on her arms.

"Here," She said simply before handing-or rather, dropping off her own pile of clothes on my unprepared arms. Now that I inspected it closer, those were my unwashed-now washed-clothes from last week.

Oops.

I grumbled silently but didn't retort. After all, she took the time to find me these clothes. Once again, she went down on both her knees and began sorting through them, periodically picking one out and inspecting it.

"Why are you so obsessed with helping me with my own clothes?"

Not even taking her eyes off her task, she answered, "It's the duty of a more capable being to help a…less capable being, such as yourself."

Of course, her self-imposed rule. An illogical one at that. Why would you help someone with anything in return? Thought it may seem hypocritical considering that I was once part of the Service club; the only reason I solved those requests was because I was obligated to.

Though, that's one part of the reason but let's not dive in too deep.

"Say…did Yuigahama make any plans with you? Like a hangout or girl's time or whatever you call it?"

Yukinoshita eyed me confusingly though her stoic face barely showed any hints of that.

"No…not really. If she did want to spend some time together, who am I to refuse?" She said, with a small smile on her face.

That was strange. Yuigahama explicitly stated that she had already asked Yukinoshita yet here was the person in question herself and she completely contradicted the former's testament.

I could just chalk it up to Yuigahama being forgetful even though it seemed unlikely but maybe the stress of being a voice actress got to her. I just hope that tendency won't come back; otherwise I'll make a fool out of myself, waiting for someone who'll never show up.

Or, worst case scenario, someone calls the police on to me for being shady.

"So…why can't I just pick out a shirt and be done with it? It's not like having a horrible fashion sense will ruin my reputation, you know."

Yukinoshita gave a light snicker, "It's not you I'm worried about. It's your companions."

"Oh."

"Stay still," She brought a green shirt over to me but instead of giving it to me, she held it up to my chest to see if it still fits, "I wonder if this would distract people from your eyes…"

"Hey, I take offence to that. My eyes have changed considerably."

"For the worst?" She retorted teasingly.

"Definitely not."

"Well, just don't forget to wear actual jeans," She handed me the shirt before standing up. It appeared that she was somewhat pleased with her selection, "So…when are you meeting these 'friends' of yours?"

She closed the door as she went outside and since I was the only occupant of the room, I seized the chance and began changing.

"About…" I said in between undressing, "…after lunch."

"When, specifically?"

"One hour maybe?" I replied hesitantly as I looked over the green shirt that Yukinoshita chose. It looked so…tacky…so…'dad-like'.

"Where?"

"The station," I began looking for a pair of jeans. And no, it wasn't because Yukinoshita told me to. That would be preposterous. I was doing this of my own volition. Yeah, that's right.

"How long do you usually take to reach there?" Yukinoshita asked, her stoic voice permeating through the door. I looked over to the door-more specifically, the person behind it confusingly. She probably knew the answer since she does live here and probably need to pass there a few times.

Nonetheless, I answered, "20 minutes, give or take."

"Is that so…" I didn't like her trailing off like that. It always happens before she reveals something horrible. Well, for me anyway.

"You know that you're going to be late…right?"

I stopped midway as I was pulling up my jeans. Without missing a beat, I clambered over to my desk and grasped my phone. True to her words, the time was half past one; way past our meeting time.

And true to my feelings, I quickly pulled up my pants, grabbed my wallet before heading towards the door.

Wait, it's not like Yuigahama will mind, right? Then again, I've always arrived before the meeting time whenever we have meet.

But what if she was waiting there all alone? Would some delinquents attempt to hit on her? Then again, she is a voice actress so she must have some bodyguards, right? Why am I worrying so much?

Argh, whatever.

The door opened harshly as I stepped out of the room. To the side, I could see Yukinoshita losing a bit of that ice cold composure as the sudden noise interrupted her trance.

I ignored her and looked at my goal.

The door…The door! I could see it! The gateway to the world, to the free world where I would still be late even if I rush with all my might!

However, just like Icarus who flew too close the sun; I was immediately cut off from my attempt to reach the haven as a force unlike any other choked me.

Rather, it pulled on my collar; choking me in the process. Turning my head painfully, I came across the ever so innocent face of Yukinoshita Yukino.

"What's wrong with you, woman?!" I attempted to smooth out my collar and in the process, ease the pain permeating through my neck.

She responded with a raised eyebrow and an innocent stare.

"Even you should know that going out in the winter without proper protected is hazardous."

"Huh?"

Yukinoshita sighed deeply, "I meant that you forgot your jacket."

"O-Oh…"

Without saying a word, she draped the jacket over my shoulder messily and fixed a few creases on my shirt.

"You should hurry up. She's waiting, you know," Yukinoshita said with a smile as she stepped back after she was done fixing my shirt.

"Huh? How did you even come to a conclusion that it's a girl?" I questioned her unnervingly as I began putting on my jacket. I didn't mention Yuigahama since Yukinoshita might have certain yuri-yandere tendency and I wasn't going to take a chance.

In return, she gave me that same smile. Not that it was wrong or anything but it didn't feel…authentic. It felt weird for me…and I imagined that it must've felt weird for her too.

"Well…you never rush. You never panic so the only thing that can make you do that is a girl…Even I know that much…"

"Is that so…"

"Yeah…"

I shuffled around awkwardly, fixing my ruffled jacket every two seconds or so; looking for the perfect opportunity to…please her, I guess? The way she spoke and her slightly clenched fists clearly indicated that she was not in the happiest of moods so…

"I shouldn't hold you back," Yukinoshita said as she began pushing me slightly, "Despite our demeanor, girls are actually quite impatient."

"Oh…" Was my only response.

The outside was as cold as ever. Despite the jacket I was donning, the cold simply penetrated through it without a care. But still, if it was this cold with a jacket, imagine the frostbite I'll be getting without one…

I owe you this one time, Yukinoshita.

"Well…have a safe trip."

"You're making it sound like I'm going on a quest."

"Considering your social etiquette, it wouldn't come as a surprise if this really becomes a quest for you," Yukinoshita responded with a snarky reply. Ah, good ol' Yukinoshita.

"Anyway, have fun," She added.

I simply nodded and waved goodbye to her as she waved back.

Now then…time to trudge through this winter wonderland to meet the next NPC who I will have to escort.

* * *

Everyone was hustling. Everyone was bustling. More importantly, everyone had somewhere to be.

Or pretending to, anyway.

But that 'everyone' didn't include me.

Reason?

I had merely arrived at the station and the former airhead-now voice actress was nowhere to be seen. I even made an effort to check through the various cafés just to see if she was chilling there.

Heh, chilling in this chilly weather…

Instead, I wandered around aimlessly before spotting the bounce of familiar brown hair in the distance. As I got closer, the more apparent it became that she too was confused as to where she was supposed to be heading to.

I sighed, exhaling visible breaths out in the winter atmosphere. She did forget where we were supposed to meet. Sure, she remembered that we were supposed to 'hang out' but that didn't excuse her for forgetting the location that she **herself** told me to be at.

She also said that it was a d-

Nah, whatever. Let's leave it at misspoken words.

Yuigahama's eyes wandered around rapidly, taking in as much information as she could. Pfft, what is she now? An android?

A simple tap on the shoulder knocked her out of her stupor as she turned around, her face and body cautious. Well, as cautious as it could be anyway. At least, that was how I interpreted it as even though it looked really awkward.

"Ah, H-Hikki! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You're going to attract attention to yourself if you keep acting like that, you know."

Seriously, did no one teach you on celebrity hiding 101? Maybe you should've taken a remedial course in Stealth Hikki. You were lucky that no fans mobbed you.

Amateurs.

"Well, are we going or not?" I began turning in the direction of a shopping mall near the station. Yuigahama was fairly baffled that I was so kind enough to take the lead that she froze.

Unless it was the winter wind.

"Umm, sure," A gust of wind blew and Yuigahama immediately rubbed her arms. I did the same, "For now, l-let's g-go to a caf-fe first."

I complied and followed her. Turns out, even though she had to move to the Kyoto prefecture for her voice acting career, Yuigahama still knew where each shop in the mall was like the back of her hand.

Not that I mind though, it's just that I was slightly jealous at the time because she knew more about Chiba shopping mall.

Perks of being in the upper echelon of society, unfortunately.

The café that she chose had both style and class, according to my limited views of café in general since I usually drink MAX coffee anyway, but it seemed to be quite popular as evident by the various people here; most of which looked like high school students.

I heard clothes ruffling and my head turned to the source. Yuigahama was taking off her large jacket and underneath was a sweater. A rather…tight one at that.

And since Yuigahama also has a rather…voluptuous body…it was easy to know what went through my head at the time.

 _S-Sweater m- Sweater me- Sweater mel-!_

I pinched myself harshly soon afterward. God, I felt like Takanaka.

"Say, Hikki, wanna watch a movie?" Before I could reply, she continued, "Ooo, we should go to the arcade first. I heard they have loads of games there!"

"What are you, a kid?"

In respond, I got a pout. Couple that with a sweater mel-I mean, her figure; it made for a very…attractive scene. I meant ridiculous!

Goddammit, Takanaka!

"Come oooooon, Hikki," Her pseudo-angry pout immediately turned into whining, "We can go to the photo booth! They have really cute options, y'know!"

"Aren't those supposed to be for after the movie or whatever you do?" I questioned her choice in activity incredulously. Isn't she supposed to be the saint of social people? The Socialist of Socialists?

"Oh, that?" She paused, digging in to her pause before bringing out two pieces of paper, "Y'see, I already got the tickets for the both of us and the movie doesn't even start till later so we'll have plenty of time."

"Wow…you sure are prepared."

"Yup!" She replied cheerfully, "I've made a deal to myself that I won't forget about this outing."

 _Even though you forgot where we were supposed to meet. Heh, typical Yuigahama._

After we both had our respective coffee (Yuigahama made sure that I didn't just drink another cup of black coffee), we went to the arcade. Particularly the photo booth since according to Yuigahama, we need to make sure that we have something to remember this day by.

And thus, a picture was necessary.

When asked why we need to do this so early, she merely replied with, "So that we don't forget it."

Even though you just made a bold proclamation that you won't forget about this 'hangout'. Seriously, make up your mind, woman.

Also, Yuigahama had no idea how a photo booth works.

So I-the nihilistic, misanthropic, energy conserving loner- had to step in. Oh, how ironic.

Within a few seconds, I made the necessary settings so that the camera is rigged to take a generic photo with some generic background.

Said camera's area of effectiveness was very small as a result, we had to squeeze in just to get both of face into the picture.

"Hikki, your face's not in the frame," Yuigahama pulled me closer as she also pressed herself against me, "I think we're good?"

Also, as a result, I got to feel the aforementioned sweater m-

 _Bad Hachiman! Bad, bad Hachiman!_

A white flash filled with the room and the sound of photos printing filled my ears.

I left the booth feeling a bit hot despite it being winter. Must be the heater here then; I mean, after all, this is a modern shopping mall. Yeah, that must be it.

Yuigahama came out looking like a million yen, holding the strips of photo in her hand gingerly. I went over to look at the pictures but she noticed and immediately tucked it in her purse. She gave me a childish glare afterward.

Over the course of the next hour-the time needed to be killed until the movie started-my body was dragged around by Yuigahama, trying out all sorts of games in the process. And that was when I learned that Yuigahama was very adept at first person shooter game. She even had this look in her eyes where they basically went blank.

Scary…

We eventually got to the cinema. I bought the snacks and drinks and we comfortably settled into our settlement for the next two hours or so.

It should be noted that the movie was actually a horror movie and as a result, I got scared out of my wits. I basically turned into a kid who would occasionally sneak a peek from between my fingers.

I didn't even have the time to look at Yuigahama as I was pretending to eat my snacks as to not look at the screen.

When we got out, I immediately went to the bathroom, washed my face and attempted to remove the horrible memories of the movie.

Yuigahama, on the other hand, appeared fine. Far too fine, in fact; for a person who had just seen a movie about a stalker ghost.

Noticing me, she walked briskly over to my weakened form.

"Woah, Hikki, you're okay?"

I glared at her. Was she blind? Was almost kneeling over okay? But I withheld my remarks as I had little to no energy to criticize her ignorance. Plus, I felt like I was going to throw up…

"Anyway," She continued gleefully, "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Y-Yeah, totally. Peachy. It was…just peachy…"

"I know, right?!" Yuigahama exclaimed obliviously, "Especially that part when the ghost dragged the main heroine into the basement! I wish I could hit that high of a pitch."

"There was a part like that?" I couldn't say I watched the entire movie since most of it was spent looking at my popcorn and drink.

"Eh, you didn't know? That part had the whole theatre screaming! It was totes awesome!"

I swear; everyone in that theatre who voluntarily put themselves in front of that screen must be either brave or stupid…or both. Who pays to get a heart attack anyway? You might as well look up for crappy jumpscares on the internet and it'll be the same.

Tch, damn masochistic riajuus.

"Well, now that the movie's done; let's go shopping!" Without missing a beat, Yuigahama grabbed my still wobbly arms.

"Wait, what?!"

Of course, I got dragged around again without my consent. She didn't even allow me a few minutes to rest and that fact was exacerbated by the task which she bestowed upon me. Rather, I should say dropped off on me.

Even though my entire body had been affected as a side effect of a mental injury, Yuigahama still insisted that we should do some 'shopping'-the bane of all men, the destroyer of slackers and the boredom personified.

But no, that wasn't the worst thing. It was the fact that she made me carry all these things that she bought. I couldn't just shrug her off; that would make me look even shadier than I already am.

It should be noted in the span of one hour, we have already covered five stores.

"Yuigahama," The girl in question was skipping bouncily ahead, "It's late, shouldn't we get back home? I have work too, you know…"

"Eeeh? It's that late?"

I waited for her to pull out her phone. The moment she laid eyes on the digits displayed on the screen, I expected her jaw to drop, her eyes to widen with disbelief.

But none of it came.

Instead, she just stared calmly at the screen, not even attempting to move an inch. Her fingers grazed softly over the screen, presumably, texting someone.

I watched her bemusedly as she had that rarely seen concentrated face of hers. It was off-putting really. Her fingers stopped and she tucked away her phone.

Noticing this, I tried to make it seemed as if I wasn't staring at her but she didn't address it.

"Ah, that was just my…manager," Yuigahama stated softly, "Anyway, umm how about one more shop?"

Hopes crushed.

"Seriously?"

"Come ooooon, it's only one more shop!"

"You said that two shops ago!"

"I promise!"

A promise from Yuigahama is like my standing in society. Shaky at best, non-existent at worst.

My logical side screamed 'NO-NO-NO!' but my slightly empathetic side said 'Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad'.

It was obvious that I couldn't argue against logic. After all, logic is always right; no matter how you look at it.

But moral always seemed to be the tastier of two fruits, even if it is slightly toxic. Lured by the promise which would probably be broken, I decided to follow Yuigahama for **one** and only **one** more shopping round.

* * *

Can I say how proud I was of Yuigahama during those last 30 minutes?

Well, I am.

Sort of.

Despite not remembering where we were supposed to meet, she actually remembered to cut back on the urge to splurge her money on pointless clothes. Even better, she actually remembered that she had a living, breathing human being beside her, who was annoyed as hell.

Good Yuigahama!

As such, we were on our way back to our precious homes. My hands were still full with goodies that Yuigahama bought but at least, we were going back.

The cold wind had died down drastically, allowing us easier passage across the lamp lit road. I noticed that Yuigahama was walking a tad bit hastier than usual but that didn't surprise me.

Maybe she also wanted to get home as fast as possible and for that, I silently thanked her conscience.

However, that thought process was stopped the moment the apartment block came into view. She shifted her speed. Not faster but slower.

Considerably slower.

So slow, in fact, that if you put a stationary person near her, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

She wasn't looking at her phone nor did she step on something. It was…puzzling and slightly odd that she would stop moving all of the sudden.

"Hey, there's still a few meters left, you know," I said, lagging behind due to the extra load.

"O-Oh…right."

I had questions regarding her shaky response but I let it slide. That could take minutes and I rather not do it right now.

We both climbed the metallic stairs carefully, as to not annoy any neighbors, seeing as it was very late at night. I dropped the plastic bags filled with clothes and dug into my pocket for a key.

Before I could insert it however, something grasped my sleeve.

Rather, someone.

"Hikki…umm, if you don't mind…we can…hang out more in my room, you know…"

Her flushed state, the current time, the current situation. It all pointed towards a topic that I rather not discuss. In fact, I rather not have it in my mind at all.

"…It's getting late, you know plus I'm hungry…"

"Then I can cook you something!"

"Don't trouble yourself," _In fact, don't cook at all,_ "Check your phone. What time is it?"

As told, she brought out her phone and mouthed, "It's already ten…"

I looked at her distraught face and felt a tinge of guilt hit my heat. Plus, seeing her flushed face like this made her look even more vulnerable. Like a puppy.

A sigh escaped my lips as I issued an ultimatum.

"Look, I'll just check the kitchen to see if there's leftover then we can go to your room," I offered her a smile, "Sounds alright?"

Yuigahama nodded reluctantly in return even though her gestures clearly indicated that she wasn't happy with the plan. I can just make it up to her later like…telling her how good she is at voice acting!

…or something like that.

A click signaled the opened door as I quickly pushed it aside. The lights were turned off and I struggled to find my way in. Eventually, I did open the light.

Everything was spotless and left the way it was when I left the house. It was quiet. Too quiet. But I didn't mind. It just meant that I'll have a more peaceful time later.

Wait…I promised Yuigahama and all…Damn it, Hachiman.

I looked behind me, specifically at Yuigahama. Her phone was held tightly in her hand as she trudged carefully past the door. Jeez, a few weeks ago, she was all chummy with Yukinoshita; basically barging in whenever she felt like it.

Now? A complete 180 of that personality.

On my agenda now though was to check up on Yukinoshita. Sure, it might be rude. I might disturb her privacy but this is my house so my rules! Plus, she's a deep sleeper anyway so it's alright.

I went over to Yukinoshita's room-in other words, my room. I lifted my hand up to gingerly knock the door just in case she was still awake but before my flesh could make contact with wood, another hand stopped me.

I followed that same hand towards the owner who immediately let go when confronted.

"Umm, I think we shouldn't disturb Yukinon, y'know…" Yuigahama simply muttered.

"She's a heavy sleeper anyway. It's not like she'll notice me anyway," And with that, I proceeded to knock a few times.

A few more knocks later and no response. I twisted the doorknob a bit and found it that it wasn't locked at all. Jeez, Yukinoshita. I know you're great and all but not locking your door might be a bit presumptuous.

I pushed aside the unlocked door immediately after.

"Wait, Hik-!"

….

"What the hell…"

Laying bare in front of me wasn't the typical bedroom that I was used to. If it could even be called a bedroom anymore. Blankets laid askew, pillows tossed aside; basically, it was chaos.

I walked carefully through the mess that someone obviously made, checking for any signs of a certain Ice Queen. Did she succumb to that time of the month? Did a burglar come into here? Or was it something entirely different?

Since I was at one side of the room, Yuigahama decided to inspect thing the other side. She seemed reluctant to however, despite moving of her own accord. Her steps were slow and methodical, unlike the normal Yuigahama.

Yukinoshita was gone. That was the current fact at the moment. I tried staying calm but I was mildly nervous. What if she got kidnapped or worse?

I looked over everything and concluded that nothing was missing, well except for Yukinoshita anyway. Following that, I looked over to Yuigahama who was still sauntering towards a pile of blankets.

Walking over to her, I was about to suggest calling Yukinoshita since my phone was dead but a loud growl startled the both of us.

"MEOW!"

A cat leapt from the pile fiercely but it didn't do considerable damage as it could barely leap anyway. But it did knock over Yuigahama though, sort of. It immediately went into a corner of the room afterwards.

Due to my position behind her, I was able to stop her body from falling. Her phone that was in her iron clutch was let go from her hand and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

Her breath was starting to get shaky and I was also starting to get worried. About both Yukinoshita's whereabouts and Yuigahama's rather peculiar situation.

"Oi, you're alright?" I supported her weight until she could stand on her own two feet. And she eventually did, albeit a little shakily.

"Y-Yeah…that movie really did a number on me…"

Normally, I would snicker about her weak will and all but seeing her this insecure triggered something inside. I didn't know what it was but my instinct to protect her suddenly rose.

"The bathroom's down the hall, to your right," I used my finger to further emphasize the direction, "I mean, if you really need to."

"E-Excuse me then…"

Now then, with Yuigahama gone, I could inspect this room to its fullest detail without any qualms.

 _Heh, I'm feeling quite calm about this. I might even be able to be a detective._

Before I could conduct my extensive investigation however, the sound of a ringing phone interrupted me. It most likely came from Yuigahama's phone; seeing as it was the only phone with a live battery.

The ringing was still going but I couldn't find the phone yet. I overturned the blankets and some of the pillows. Finally, I found the phone underneath a stray pillow but by the time I laid my hands on it, the call had already been canceled.

Must've been her manager or something.

I thought about putting the phone on the table and telling Yuigahama when she came back but another ringing sound, a shorter one, reverberated through my ears.

Apologizing silently to Yuigahama for invading the privacy of her phone, I unlocked the phone and checked the message. I didn't have to look for long before I came across the subject-less message.

|Sender: Nishi-|

|Subject: (No Subject)|

|Yuigahama Yui-san, it appears that you are not currently residing at your place of residence but I still have to thank you. Thanks to your cooperation, we were able to locate Yukinoshita Yukino. Rest assured that you shall be compensated heftily. If you want to discuss this further, do contact me.|

….

….

…

"Ah, Hikki, whatcha-,"

I could feel my eyes burning, my voice getting stuck inside my throat and my fists clenching. It felt awful, it felt uncomfortable; more importantly, I felt hurt.

They say that betrayal can bring about the worst pain because it can only come from the ones you trust.

"You knew, didn't you…?" I didn't turn around. Not after what I knew.

"Listen, I-,"

"You knew that Yukinoshita's stuck in a rut, didn't you?!" I shouted harshly as I whipped my whole body around, almost throwing the phone in the process. I could barely control myself at this point yet when I saw Yuigahama's vulnerable stance, I couldn't help but feel even more betrayed.

"But instead of helping her, you sold her out!" My eyes were burning; my breath was shaky as I continued to shout.

"Listen, I can explain-,"

"Explain what? The fact that you sold her out?!" I could tell she was visibly shaken by my outburst but damn it, I didn't care anymore, "Did someone set you up? Haruno?"

"No, it wa-,"

"Then it's that Nishinomiya guy, huh? I never thought you would stoop that low for money…"

She didn't reply.

"…What the hell, what the hell…" I clutched my head with one hand while the other held on to the table's edge, "Yukinoshita…she was your friend. She was your best friend!"

"…She…she was my friend…"

In between my shaky breath, I could hear Yuigahama mumbling something.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I…"

"Well?"

"I did it for her and your own good…"

My eyes widened but I immediately retorted, "Hah? Her own good? Don't screw with me. Did you even ask her what **she** wants? Hell, did you even ask me what I want? Where's the 'good' in that?!"

She continued to look at the ground, her eyes meeting my gaze every so often but she would immediately avert them elsewhere.

"I never thought you'll turn out to be a selfish…"

"Stop it…"

"Self-centered…"I went on and on.

"Stop it…"

"Egoti-,"

"I did it because I love you, you big idiot!"

I was taken aback by _her_ sudden outburst. However, I didn't retort as she immediately continued shouting.

"All these years, I've been working my ass off just so you can look at me and see someone reliable. You know how much I have to sacrifice?!" She pressed a palm onto her chest, squeezing it slightly.

"I never forgot about you. I wanted to refine myself because of you. I thought that if I'm reliable, you would depend on me, that you would like me more…"

Taking a deep breath, she continued; her voice shaky as she did so, "But when someone showed me a picture of you with Yukinoshita, do you know how I felt at the time?"

This time, I didn't reply.

"I felt hopeless like all my efforts all these years have gone to waste. Do you know how much it hurts, Hikki?"

Her eyes teared up, "But when Nishinomiya told me of a way to have you to myself and help Yukinon, I took it and ran with it. I was ecstatic to be of help to you again yet-,"

"If you wanted to date me, then just ask me normally!" I felt like my veins would burst if I clenched my fists more, "Hell, with how much we've known each other, I might even accept you! Yet you just have to-,"

"Do you really think I can compete with her?!" Yuigahama cut my statement short, her voice starting to crack, "Tell me. Do you seriously think I have a chance against Yukinoshita Yukino?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Because nothing could come out. Would I really accept her over Yukinoshita? Even I know that much.

"Yukinon…she's perfect, y'know…she's smart, beautiful and she can do loads of housework…" With a sad smile and teary eyes, she pointed to herself, "Now look at me, do you seriously think I can compete with that?"

I turned my eyes away. She was right. Heh, Yuigahama's right? Of course, she was but that didn't excuse her shitty actions.

Maybe it was the cold but I gritted my teeth hard and my entire body was shaking. I didn't feel cold though. No, it was the complete opposite; I felt a hot, intense, burning sensation coursing through my eyes and eventually my heart as well.

I pressed a hand on my chest. The muscle that kept me alive was overworking itself, beating at unfathomable speed. I hate it. I hate this.

I hate her.

"Get out…"

"Hikki…"

"Please get out…" I walked past her but not before harshly grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her outside. I could hear her pleas but to my brain, it was just incoherent mumbling.

Before I knew it, the door was locked and my back was against the hard plastic before I slid down.

I was stupid. I was ignorant.

A loner's code declares that he must never expect, for with expectation, comes regret.

Not only that, I even forgot the fundamental law of human's nature or just nature in general.

Everything changes.

Humans are not an exception.

I should've known. Two years is sufficient for a change to take place, no matter how small it may be and I was ignorant of that fact. I thought that maybe, just maybe, Yuigahama Yui will stay the same way she was.

A nice, ditzy, airheaded girl. A girl that you can always count on to make conversations.

Clearly, I was wrong.

Two years have passed.

Our high school lives are just fleeting memories.

Our adult lives are finally beginning.

And Yuigahama Yui is most certainly not a nice girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Minor note:** **It took one month and almost two weeks to update this story therefore, I apologize if any of you thought that story ended. If the status doesn't say completed then nope, the story's not ending. On another note, holy crap, the amount of reviews went through the roof! It even went past 100! You guys are awesome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: And so, Hikigaya Hachiman tries**

Aren't clouds amazing?

They totally are, aren't they?

They just float there in the cerulean sky, going where the wind takes them without a care in the world. Those vaporized water droplets could be heading into the most remote part of the world and they still don't care.

Best of all? They don't have to worry about getting punched, shot or stab in the back…

And they most certainly do not have to worry about their friend's condition or the fact that their close friend basically betrayed them and left that other friend in an inescapable ditch.

Ah, I want to be a cloud.

I want to drift off to wherever the wind takes me.

I want forget all of this mess.

The cloud that I had been following moved past the sun, allowing a stray ray of light to blind me momentarily. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of its flashing effect before staring at the dull, blue sky again. Oh, what I would give to be that fluffy cloud.

The day was fairly calm. There were no lectures and I took it upon myself to use my sick days to sort out some…thoughts. But I knew the reason to why I had taken a few days off. It was certainly not because of the stress accumulated from my university nor was it stress from work.

In fact, I would be more grateful if that was the case.

I didn't want to go outside.

 _No, that isn't right._

I didn't want to go outside and see _her_ face.

Unless there's a fire burning down this very roof, terrorists attacking or tornado brewing, I will never ever go out voluntarily.

The ringing of the doorbell was sounded and I let my eyes lazily wander towards it. Even if it was an important delivery, I could always pick it up later. Whatever, I just wanted to watch the clouds as the day pass me by.

A few seconds later, the ringing stopped and I let out a sigh.

….

….

….

The ringing soon started once more and I let out a sigh. A big one.

But being who I am, I merely turned over, resting on one side of my body; effectively blocking the sound from one of my ears.

That didn't stop the sound from reaching my other ear though.

I tried my hardest to block out the sound but it's a known fact that if you tried to actively ignore something, that same thing will only return to your mind with an even stronger presence. Sadly, the sound of a ringing doorbell isn't an exception.

Ugh, maybe I could have the landlord uninstall it later.

I groggily got up, my joints readjusting themselves from their awkward position, prompting me to walk awkwardly towards the door in the process. The ringing didn't stop nor did it slow down. In fact, it got noticeably louder and faster though that could just be my mind playing tricks on me.

The plastic door seemed like a wall of fire, standing there, begging me not to open it lest I'll be tortured by whatever is on the other side. But alas, if only the ringing stop; which it obviously didn't so I had to take actions.

The metal doorknob felt cool in my hand as I grabbed it gingerly before turning and pulling it ever so slightly, inciting a loud squeak in the process. The ringing stopped. There were some indiscernible sounds but I ignored it and the fact that I saw nothing meant that it was just a prankster.

Yeah, there was nothing.

I promptly closed the door soon after.

The loud, annoying sound of a ringing doorbell returned once more, this time accompanied by the loud banging sound of flesh against plastic. I stared at the door incredulously, deciding whether or not I should open it. The fist banging that door must be pretty strong…

For the second time of the day, I opened the gates of my sanctuary.

And once again, I saw nothing. Nothing that could knock the door, nothing that could ring the bell-Nothing at all. Content with my observation, I moved my hand to close the door once more.

But instead of sliding in perfectly into its lock, the door stopped just inches before its destination. And the thing holding it back? Nothing. I must be getting delusional.

I pushed harder against my delusion. It was getting cold and I wasn't going to let any more cold air in here. The heater was overworking itself already. But the door was barely budging so I pushed even harder.

"Hikki, stop that!"

The door that I was contently pushing mere seconds ago was pushed back, startling me in the process. The perpetrator…I didn't even need to look at her. What kind of deal did she strike with the devil to get that kind of strength?

So like a normal man faced with an overbearing woman, I closed the door.

…or tried to anyway.

This time instead of something invisible blocking the door, Yuiga-that woman used her entire frame to block the door. An effective technique but a stupid one nonetheless. Not that I expected anything more from a stupid woman such as herself anyway.

Seeing as this confrontation was going nowhere, I released my hold on the door and in turn, released her from her trap. Her scrunched up eyes released slowly and began their way to face my own.

"If I hear what you have to say, will you leave me alone?"

Hearing that, she made a pained expression before nodding slightly. Breathing out a sigh, I leaned on the wall of the hallway as she straightened out her clothes. I tried to not look at her, specifically her face. Not that she wasn't pretty though-No, let me take that back. She definitely wasn't pretty.

"Umm…Hikki, look…" She also had troubles looking at my face, something that I was grateful for…to a certain extent, "I know you're mad but-,"

"Congrats, Sherlock. Now just go away," I swiftly shut the door but alas, that stupid obstacle blocked the way and once again, being the tolerant person that I am, I released my grip on the doorknob.

"I can help you, 'kay?! I can help you find where Yukinon is and-,"

"Would you please just shut up already?!"

 _Ah, I actually shouted…_

"Did you really think I didn't try to search for her? That damn Nishi-whatever guy has places everywhere. He owns a goddamn multi-million corporation! You seriously think that he stays in one place?!" I added bitterly.

"But…but I know where he is-,"

"Is his location in Chiba?"

Surprised, she answered back almost immediately, "Well, yea-,"

"Then don't bother. I've already checked all his _supposed_ locations in Chiba…" I glanced at her slightly. She had her face down, guilt apparent on it.

It was disgusting.

"Secondly, you seriously think I was stupid enough to accept help from you? Please, I'm not as stupid as you think."

"I-I didn't say that!" She started to shout, flustered, "It's just that I can help you search! If you want me to do anything to help you, I'll do it!"

Her display was passionate, far too passionate for me to handle but this feeling of disgust was easily overpowering the passion that she displayed.

"Anything?" I repeated slowly.

Her gaze was focused, concentrated and above all, intense. She nodded quickly in response.

"Then…," I faced her head on this time, "Can you turn around and get out of my sight?"

"Huh?"

I didn't give her much time to contemplate my orders before I slammed the door right in her face. Yeah, I definitely slammed the door. It might have disturbed the neighbor but whatever. It wasn't like I cared about them.

And before she could use her inhuman strength to tear open the door, my hands quickly moved to the keys nearby and brought it right into the lock. A click assured me of the locked state of the door and I put the key back to its previous place.

Now, it didn't solve the problem of that woman knocking or shouting but at least I didn't have to see her face. Maybe one of the neighbors would get annoyed and tell her off…eventually.

"Open up, Hikki!" Her annoying voice pierced through the door, "I won't go away until you do!"

 _Like I care…_

More banging sound followed by the ringing of doorbell reverberated throughout the room. If she keeps this up, I might be able to call a cop on her or something for property damage.

"I…I'll stay here until you open up, Hikki…" Her voice died down slowly. Eventually, silence filled the air.

Heh, stay out there? Freeze to death for all I care and I still won't open the door to someone like you.

I turned heel and went towards my bedroom. It was warmer now since the heater had been running for a while. My phone was flashing with messages. One from the manager and the other from Takanaka.

Both conveyed the same message, albeit in different forms.

To put it simply, 'Are you alright?'

I replied to the manager with the simple headache excuse. Takanaka's message can wait. It's not like he's my superior or anything.

After typing out a couple of words, I laid the phone to my side; just in case something important pops up. Not that it would dissuade me from spending the day inactive but it was nagging at my mind so I did it anyway.

A few seconds later, the phone's monitor lit up, buzzing for a while. I didn't need to take a look. It was most likely the manager, saying something generic like 'Get well soon' or stuff like that. Picking it would be a waste of energy so ignoring it was the most optimal course of action.

As my eyes lid began getting heavier and heavier with each second passing by, a slightly loud buzz interrupted my descent into dreamland. But it was probably just the manager checking up on me again, asking why I didn't reply in a span of five seconds or so. She does emit an aura similar to that of Hiratsuka-sensei.

I set the phone to silent mode so that I could sleep but I still laid it near me just in case something life threatening occurs. The occasional sounds of traffic out in the street was a pseudo-lullaby, aiding me in falling asleep even faster though the thought of someone freezing right outside my door irked me a bit.

Oh well, I'll probably forget all about it once I fell asleep. After all, it is easier to not pity someone you…cut ties with, even if it wasn't mutual.

But I must admit. I was surprisingly level-headed about this, not counting the interaction with that woman outside the door, of course. Maybe it all happened so fast that I didn't have time to have a proper reaction for it.

Maybe I was too focused on finding a way to get to _her_.

Or maybe…I simply didn't care.

No, that wasn't right. If I didn't care, then why did I shut out that conniving woman outside? Why did I search for all the possible locations that the Nishinomiya might've been residing in even if it was futile?

I did care.

But I couldn't do anything. I should just quit while I'm ahead. Even if I did find where he is, how could I take Yukinoshita back? It's not like the classic damsel in distress movie where I barge down the door, guns blazing.

It was real life. Hopeless and bleak…

I could feel my eyes drooping ever so lower so I contemplated my choice.

Perhaps, Yukinoshita might even want to be with a guy like that. I mean, he's certainly a better choice than I am.

…Wait, did I just compare myself to Nishinomiya in terms of compatibility with Yukinoshita? Heh, stupid Hachiman.

Even if I am the last man on Earth, I doubt that I'll be chosen by Yukinoshita…or anyone for that matter.

Ah, the warmth of the room was getting too comfortable now…I let out a sigh as I felt my entire body relax and sink deeper into the slightly soft mattress.

At this point, I already closed my eyes. It was only a matter of time before…I fall…asleep…

…

…

…

My eyes shot open. My face was scrunched up. If I was pissed off, I most certainly did not express it in any extreme physical ways. Moderate physical ways however…

I roughly snatched up the vibrating phone and looked at the screen. Jeez, I thought I put this thing in silent mode. Stupid phone.

But all trace of anger vanished the moment my eyes adjusted to the screen. No, it wasn't suitable to say that my anger vanished. Actually, it was coupled with morbid curiosity.

After all, the number lighting up on the phone was the same one that I had the (dis)pleasure of answering ever since I met Yukinoshita again.

I accepted the call and carefully put the phone near my ear.

"Ah, good afternoon. Hikigaya-kun."

Chills ran up my spine as I was unable to get a word out. Was it due to a strange fear of her? Or was it due to frustration?

Frustration at the fact that she dared to call me despite obviously knowing what had transpired. No, I didn't have proof that she had any parts in all of this but knowing her, she probably did.

"You're awfully silent today," Haruno started off innocently, "Did _something_ happen?"

"Heh, as if you don't know," I replied mockingly.

"Now now, I don't know everything. I only know what I know."

"And I do know for certain that you need…certain directions, don't you?" She added eerily.

My ears perked up at the little tidbits of information she was giving out. It was more suitable to say that she was teasing but whatever. It wasn't like I had time to think.

"…What do you know?"

"Nah-ah, Hikigaya-kun," I could feel my eyebrows twitch _,_ "I can't give out such sensitive information on a phone. That would be lacking in etiquette, don't you think?"

But it wasn't like I could refuse her. She was the one controlling the information, not me. I was the beggar and she was the donor. I was completely and utterly at her mercy.

"So where?"

"Straight to the point as always, I see," She chuckled heartily on the other side, "I'm going to send you the rendezvous point by message. Don't want anyone to follow us now, do we?"

Ah, to prevent to woman outside from further annoying us, huh? I could agree with her line of thought.

The call was cut off a few seconds later, courtesy of me. She later sent me the location which was quite close if my memory served me correctly.

At least, I got some sort of lead on where to go now…sort of. Haruno is really unpredictable. For all I know, she could be the mastermind behind this whole charade. She does have the character for it after all. Her motives…probably because she's bored or something.

Even so, I have no reason to trust Haruno but why did I agree to this meetup anyway? Why did I accept Haruno's help yet I didn't accept _her_ help?

Could it be that the thought of being back-stabbed again hurts more than being tricked? Both are logically the same but…

Well, whatever. I could think all about it when I get to the meeting spot. I might be even able to think up of a plan to 'save' Yukinoshita and free myself from this mental burden.

The wind howled louder and from my vantage point, I could see people tugging their jackets, hoods, mittens impossibly closer to their body in a futile attempt to gain warmth.

I let out a deep breath. Going out in this sort of weather to meet an accomplice who might or might not lead you astray is a fool's game no matter which way to look at it. Even I could figure that out.

Unfortunately though, my choices were extremely limited in regards to who to ask for help.

With that, I grabbed my phone, wallet and actually remember to get my jacket and other winter protection and headed towards the door.

I wonder if she was still staying there…

Pff, as if.

Obviously, her claim was a ploy to get me to fall deeper into her trap. The fact that I didn't take the bait must meant that her trap failed spectacularly and the logical course of action was to leave.

My theory was shattered the moment I opened the door, however.

No, I didn't see her shivering in the cold right in front of me when I slightly pushed the door. However, the door got stuck when I attempted to push it even further. There was something or someone behind that plastic door.

I heard a moan of pain but I didn't pay much thought to it. The weather was definitely frigid, freezing me even through this thick jacket. I tugged the collar closer; I didn't want to get a cold after all.

The stairs were a few meters away but the moment I made an attempt to get to it, something yanked me by the collar. Or shoulder; I wasn't able to feel much with this thick jacket.

"Hikki, wait!" That woman forcefully spun me to face her, "Where are you going?"

Oh, so she did try to stay out here and freeze to death all by her lonesome.

Her face lost a bit of its color, courtesy of the weather, and it contorted into a pained expression, most likely due to the weather as well. I also spotted traces of tears on her face but that could just be my imagination playing tricks on me.

I didn't reply but instead, went on my merry way. I almost reached the stairs but once again, _she_ got in my way. Literally, standing in my way with her arms blocking the stairs and with a face that was on the verge of breaking down.

She was nearly on the edge as well. A well placed kick or push could easily make her tumble down to the hard ground below. The height we were standing on weren't that high but it wasn't that low either.

It was just the right height to concuss someone.

I was tempted. I wanted to do it.

It was a beautiful day, despite the weather, with the sun shining and all and that woman didn't deserve all of that. No, she very much deserved to be under the ground beneath her.

But I didn't.

I merely grabbed her shoulder and roughly shoved her aside. I am a man after all so I have a little advantage in strength compared to her.

Her back hit the wall as I shoved her, stunning her momentarily and allowing me the chance to escape. And by escape I did mean the literal sense of the word.

Because, not long after I descended the stairs and went to the sidewalks; she immediately followed me. She ran through the snow, I strode through it. To an unsuspecting passerby, it might look like I've committed a crime and that she would catch up to me eventually. Running does beat walking after all.

But while she was stupid enough to run, through the snow, might I add; I merely weaved through the people walking along with me. Combined that with my in depth knowledge of the discreet locations in this area of Chiba (I lived in this area for two years after all); I shook her off with plenty of stamina to spare.

I checked my phone once more. Due to the detour, I was actually farther away from the meeting place compared to when I was at home. Tch, if only a certain woman didn't stand in my way.

Pocketing my phone, I walked slowly through the snow. The cold weather must be catching up to me. Hopefully, Haruno's meeting place has a heater of sorts. Who am I kidding? Of course, it does. Chiba's an industrialized location after all.

Unless it's a run-down place where creatures of the night meet.

After more walking, I finally reached the place where Haruno told me we would meet.

But what I came across wasn't ominous. In fact, it was the complete opposite. I thought it would be a secretive, selective, dark place where only people with connections could get in.

That assumption couldn't be further from the truth.

Why?

Because I was standing right in front of a goddamn cat café.

What the hell?

I entered the building with much reluctance. The lady behind the desk gave me an apprehensive look and so did the other customers and workers. Strangely enough, so did the cats.

It wasn't until I saw a hand waving towards me that I was actually able to ignore those judging glares. I could still feel them watching my back though. It was off putting.

Then again, having a slightly above average woman waving towards a guy who has slightly below average looks can also attract attention so it was definitely a lose-lose situation for me. I slightly slouched to not make myself stand out even more.

Haruno was sitting at a low wooden table. Low enough for the cats to interact with her but spacious enough so that there was leg room. She ushered me to hurry up as I got closer before quite literally dragging my arm to sit by her side; an action that didn't seem to disturb the cat resting on her lap.

Her short hair had grown…a little. Not that I could tell since I'm not a hair specialist but it seemed longer compared to when we last met, which was at our high school graduation ceremony. She was also sporting some rather stylish clothes as well. Again, I couldn't really tell since I'm not a fashionista but that ensemble of clothes seemed to fit together in place. I could easily point out quite a few jealous and checking eyes.

It made me really feel out of place.

"Well then, let's get started on our business, shall we?" She patted the cat on the soft carpet before propping her chin up with her hands. Her superficial, foreboding smile was still the same throughout the years and that was unnerving.

"So obviously, you know what happened with Yukino-chan when she was staying with you," She stated matter-of-factly, "and obviously, being a good friend, you want to…'rescue' her."

"So you knew she was with me, huh…" Who am I kidding? Of course, she knew. Haruno is an omnipotent, albeit intrusive, being. She could literally have information on my life that I don't even know.

In response, Haruno only shrugged with a satisfied grin. Only she could feel satisfaction from intruding on someone's private life. What do they call this? Schadenfreude, I believe? If so, then she's that word personified. Both in meaning and in complexity.

"So…" I continued, "Why are you helping me?"

"Huh?" She gave me a confused expression which annoyed me even further.

"You knew where Yukinoshita was, you knew that that guy got her so **why** are you helping me? It's obvious that you have a hand in helping that whathisname find her."

"Woah woah woah, slow down there, Hikigaya-kun."

She coughed a bit, "The only reason that I knew she was with you was just a logical choice by elimination. We think alike, y'know."

"Pff, yeah right."

"Believe what you will," Haruno seemed slightly annoyed, "And the only reason I knew something happened to Yukino-chan was the fact that Nishinomiya stopped contacting me to ask for information on her whereabouts."

"So you're basically saying you had a hunch and had no involvement whatsoever," I gave her an incredulous look, hoping to get my point across.

"Well…yeah," She replied innocently.

"Bullshit."

"Now now, Hikigaya-kun, these cute little kittens are still kittens, y'know," She patted a cat that situated itself in between us gently. How could someone this conniving, this manipulative be so…innocent looking? I know it's just wolf hiding in sheep's clothing but that simple action sickened me. She sickened me.

"Then why should I trust you? You obviously gain nothing from this so what's the catch?"

"There is no catch. Can't a woman spend her time however she wants?"

I stayed quiet.

"Plus, it's not like you have much of a choice now, do you?"

 _Crap, she got me._

After a pause, presumably to bask in her own satisfaction, Haruno began once more.

"Y'know, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Huh?" I gave a confused stare.

"Nishinomiya's current residence is in Chiba. A train could easily take you there."

Yuiga-That woman wasn't lying? So I could avoid meeting this annoying woman in front of me if I had listened to the other annoying woman? Tch, whatever.

"You serious?"

"I'm totally serious right now, Hikigaya-kun!" She crossed her arms in a show of mock anger before snickering, "Well, it's not like there's anything for me to gain by lying to you."

"You have plenty to gain."

"Such as?" Haruno asked mockingly.

My words were stuck in my throat. She was right. What did she have to gain from all of this convoluted mess? Sure as hell not the love of her little sister, that's for sure.

Chuckling at my inability to dispute her claims, she held up a piece of paper in front of me. Inspecting it, I could see that it was hand written and the various letters plus numbers on it indicated an address…

Involuntarily, my hand went towards the paper, almost snatching it from Haruno's grasp. But she was smarter and faster and pulled it back just in time.

I gave her an annoyed glare while she only looked back with content face.

"Before I hand this to you, you surely must know that you can't just barge in there and demand that Yukino-chan be set free, ya know."

"I know that. What kind of idiot would actually do that?"

"An idiot who's driven by emotion," She crossed her arms as her face got slightly serious, "By all means, don't be that idiot, Hikigaya-kun."

"I won't." I replied almost instantly.

Haruno continued staring me down as if thinking that placing her trust in me would be catastrophic. But I didn't avert my gaze; I had to show my resolve after all. Ironic, considering that trying to gaining her trust would be pure hypocrisy since I questioned her ability to be trusted mere moments ago.

That small piece of paper in her hand looked so insignificant yet…

Finally, she released a sigh. A big one at that.

"Ya know, you're really lucky," She repeated her statement from earlier, "If this was any other person, I wouldn't go through all these preparations."

"Preparations?"

"You honestly think that I would only give you the address of his house so that you can go there and get kicked out? I expected more."

I stared at her confusingly.

 _Actually, she does have a point._

"So…what are these..um, preparations?"

Haruno pulled out her phone, methodically swiping in all directions to find something.

"I've made an appointment with Nishinomiya," She said, not taking her eyes off her phone, "However, I said that I am busy so a representative will come in my stead."

"I assumed you mean that representative is me?"

"Obviously," Haruno replied with a smirk, "Though I assume you won't do anything brash?"

"No."

A snicker was sounded. It seemed she had less faith in me than I thought. Not that I cared though, it was the location of Nishi-something's house that was important.

"So…what did you make an appointment for? I mean, obviously, I need some excuse to get in there and I don't think telling them you've arranged a meeting for me will work well."

"About that…" Lowering her head, I thought she was about to break the bad news to me but instead, she chuckled loudly.

"Y-Ya see," She tried to string together words amidst her laughing fits, "That guy is like, the most irresponsible businessman ever!"

"Huh?"

"He didn't ask why I need an appointment. He just agrees and that's it. No wonder his company's profit is declining."

"Is that so…"

"But here's something to consider. By the off-chance that you do managed to blackmail that guy, he could easily do the same to you."

I raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"You see," She continued, "Being rich equates to a lot of things. Mostly connections."

"Basically, everyone in that area is under his control. Police and such," Haruno added with a solemn face.

What did I expect? Since he is the son of an influential company after all so it's not a mystery as to why he would have everyone at his beck and call.

I could feel myself gulping, whether in anxiety or something else completely. But what I do know is that confronting him without proper preparations or plan is stupid. Only a fool would do that.

Then again, I am a fool.

"Well then, before I help you 'rescue' Yukino-chan, I have to ask."

She dangled the paper right in front of me.

"Do you have a plan?"

"…Yes."

I lied.

* * *

Our meeting was disbanded shortly afterward and I was faced with the cold winter air once more. Even though the day seemed to progress while I was in the café, the weather didn't get any warmer.

I went to the train station, bought my ticket and went to my designated location. It was at least one hour till I get there but I didn't prepare anything to entertain myself. Not that I could distract myself while going to where I was going though.

In fact, I could literally feel my heart trying to rip itself out of my chest. I was nervous. I was scared.

In my haste to get the necessary information, I forgot to think up of a plan. What should I say? What should I do?

All these fundamental questions were running through my mind and I still couldn't think up of anything.

I thought about sleeping but even that was impossible. I was simply too nervous. Why did I even agree to do this anyway? All I did was putting unnecessary burden on to my shoulders and I have no one to blame but myself.

Why do I even care? Yukinoshita wasn't being tortured nor was she being treated cruelly. That Nishi guy doesn't seem to be a horrible person as far as I know. Though the lingering thought of being thrown out by security the moment I stepped into the building was discomforting but according to Haruno, it would be okay.

I never thought that the day would come where I have to trust in Haruno. Oh how times changed…

The train wasn't crowded which was strange but then again, in this cold weather; you would have to be a complete idiot to go out. I sighed. I could be doing university work right now. I could be working at the store. I could be doing more productive things.

Why does the world have to be so complicated?

Throughout the ride, I merely stared at the window without any thoughts going through my mind. Any sound that happened to pass through my ears merely went out without any information being absorbed.

I wish time would stop.

I wish this train ride would go on forever.

But the world is cruel and after a grueling one hour, I found myself standing on the train platform. A few passengers brushed shoulders with my own as I stood there like a mannequin.

Eventually, I did get a move on. By the time I passed through the gate, the sun was starting to set. Did I really waste that much time today?

I took out the paper that Haruno gave me. Seeing the address, I merely checked my phone GPS to confirm that I didn't get on the wrong train. I began walking soon after.

In about 15 minutes or so, I found myself face to face with a building. No, it wasn't one of those generic corporate buildings with glass panes but instead, it was…normal though, besides the large sign bearing the company's name.

I felt uneasy just looking at the building itself even though there was nothing to be scared of…yet.

Strolling in as professionally as I could, I came across the receptionist's table. The lady behind it reeked an air of professionalism.

 _Ugh…_

"Umm, do you have an appointment?" However, her voice and mannerisms were anything but professional. It was like looking at a part timer working their first shift.

"Y-Yeah, I have an appointment with Nishinomiya-san as Yukinoshita Haruno," Realizing my own foolish mistake, I tried to cover it up, "But she's busy so I'm her…representative…"

"I see, I see. I'll check to see first…?"

She looked at me expectantly. I realized she wanted something to call me by.

"Hikigaya. Hikigaya Hachiman."

"O-Oh, I see. Hikigaya-san. That's a nice name."

I nearly rolled my eyes at her measly attempt at easing the tension. A few seconds later, only the tapping of keyboards were heard. I assumed she must be contacting Nishinomiya. Now that I looked at her more closely, she doesn't seem to be that old. Forget receptionist lady, she looks like a college student.

"Umm, Hikigaya-san…"

"Y-Yes?" Woah, I need to pay more attention to my surrounding.

"Nishinomiya-san will see you now."

With a nod, I went on my way. A few meters into my journey, I turned back and headed towards the reception table once more.

"Excuse me…" I said softly but even though I tried, I apparently startled her, "Where exactly is Nishinomiya-san's room?"

"Ah, I'm sorry I forgot. It was extremely careless of me," She said frantically, bowing at a rapid pace.

"I-It's okay."

 _Jeez, now you made me feel like the bad guy here…_

Composing herself, she typed something in her computer before turning back to me.

"If you follow that hallway," She pointed to said hallway, "Nishinomiya-san will be in the second room to your right."

"I see. Thanks."

I waved her goodbye as I finally knew where I was going but that didn't calm me down one bit. It felt a bit like a final boss fight or something. I would always feel unprepared going into those dungeon rooms.

Heh, if he's the boss then I guess Yukinoshita's the damsel?

If that's the case then I'll probably get killed in one move.

The elevator ride was definitely going up but I felt like I was descending into hell. Argh, was this how people feel like when they go to job interview? Granted, I was going to 'negotiate' with a certain businessman but the tension and pressure was still there.

Just like the train ride and my walk here, I quickly found myself in front of the door of the second room to my right, exactly as that girl said.

On one hand, I want it to be the wrong room so I didn't have to do this.

On the other hand, I don't want it to be wrong because that would just be embarrassing.

With a gulp, I gently knocked on the wooden door three times. A muffled 'Come in' was sounded and I gripped the cold doorknob before pushing the door aside.

The smell of coffee engulfed me as I stepped into the room. The dim lighting was slightly reminiscent of one of those old rooms in movies where they have a fireplace. The owner must've obviously chosen this lighting to replicate that effect. It was supposed to be calming but my rapidly beating heart stated otherwise.

My eyes wandered around stoically before landing on a well-dressed man behind a medium-sized wooden desk with various books, documents and folders situated on it. He also appeared to be rather immersed in a novel of sorts.

A cough knocked me out of my stupor. Because I was observing all the various decorations that were in this room, I failed to notice the actual important thing about said room.

Namely, Nishinomiya.

He gave me a small smile before gesturing me to sit down on a fairly small couch facing a coffee table. Since I was closer to him, I was able to distinguish what kind of book he was reading. It was most certainly not a novel; it was more like a…business book of sorts…

 _Haruno's right. He is a bad businessman._

Nishinomiya set his back down and went to sit in the other couch, facing me in the process. He clasped his hands together but despite that gesture, I still noticed a glittering object adorning his finger.

I knew all too well what that object meant. If he got one then surely, Yukinoshita must've gotten one as well. I stopped staring soon after, not wanting Nishinomiya to gain any impression.

"So, you must be Hikigaya-san, right?" He asked, smiling as he did so.

"Yeah…"

"It's a bit embarrassing if you keep staring at my engagement ring like that, you know," He gave a small laugh, obviously to ease the tension. I gave one in return though it was more like a chuckle than an actual laugh.

"Uhh…congratulation on your…" My words were stuck but I managed to pull through anyway, "…Engagement."

"Thank you, Hikigaya-san. I'm sure you're well acquainted with my fiancé. Her sister does talk a lot about the both of you."

As a response, I nodded meekly. Throughout our rather one-sided conversation, Nishinomiya managed to keep his smile intact; something that I found painful just to witness. How could a human smile that long?

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your affiliation with Yukino-chan?"

' _Yukino-chan'…_

"We were just club-mates back in high school."

"Just club-mates huh? I see, I see," I didn't like the way he said 'Just club-mates'. Maybe it was his voice but I didn't like it one bit.

Silence filled the coffee scented atmosphere for a few seconds before Nishinomiya began talking again.

"Ah, where are my manners? I'll call in someone to get us tea."

"That wouldn't be necessary."

"I insist."

He gave a firm smile. Strangely enough, I didn't try to retort. Normally, I would have thoughts of a verbal comeback but that smile. It was so forced, so sugar-coated that it sickened me.

What the hell?

Grabbing his phone of the wooden table, he began typing. Ah, if only we could communicate via phone messaging. At least, I wouldn't be so panicky if I couldn't see that smile of his.

He set down his phone on the coffee table before leaning back into his couch, fingers pressed together like a generic businessman.

"You must be tired;" He began the conversation like always, "Coming all the way here. The weather's not helping you either, is it?"

"It's only a train ride away so it's fine, I guess…"

Wait, how did he know that I came 'all the way' here? For all he knows, I could be living right across the street from him. Maybe, it was just his peculiar wordings.

Another thing was why didn't he ask why I was here? I could chalk it up him just having a horrible memory but still, it was off putting.

I shouldn't dig deeper for now at least.

In practically no time at all, the wooden door that I came in earlier was opened, albeit slowly. The figure appeared to be using his/her shoulder to push the door aside, which was understandable since they had to carry a tray of teacups after all.

But when that figure turned to me, my heart skipped a beat. It wasn't a warm feeling. It was anything but a warm feeling. I could feel my stomach coiled up uncomfortably and if I was visibly vexed, I obviously didn't hide it.

"Ah, thank you, Yukino-chan."

That bastard. He did this on purpose. So that was the reason why he didn't inquire any information from me. He knew of my intentions and mocked it out of spite. Feelings of distraught soon turned into anger as I tried my hardest to not show any signs of it.

A clank alerted me of something being placed on the coffee table. A hot cup of tea and the server was none other than Yukinoshita herself. When her gaze met mine briefly, she quickly broke eye contact and placed another cup in front of Nishinomiya.

With her task done, she proceeded to stand behind Nishinomiya, her right arm clutching her left arm which was hidden behind her back.

Left arm…

Hah, how considerate of you, Yukinoshita.

"You can go back to your room now, Yukino-chan," Nishinomiya said without breaking eye contact with me. Yukinoshita obliged by his wish and went off in a hurry to her room.

On her way out, I did see a shiny object adorning her left hand. Heh, as I expected.

"Now then, Hikigaya-san," I turned towards him. He no longer had his smile on, "Haruno-san arranged this meeting with me but in my haste, I'd forgotten to ask what she had wanted to talk about."

"So, since you are her representative, would you mind disclosing on what kind of topics are we discussing today?"

I gulped. Neither of us touched our tea but the scalding heat would only make me even more nervous. I also had no plans so that was horrible as well.

But I needed to say something. Fast.

"…It's-I mean, regarding Yukinoshita Yukino…"

What about Yukinoshita?! I kept my eyes on the tea for a while now. Seeing Nishinomiya's face would only make my words tangle up even more.

"She…She doesn't want to be in this engagement."

 _Ah, I actually said it out loud…_

Instead of mocking me or angrily tell me off, he simply gave a hearty chuckle. He made a move to sip his tea but before actually pouring the hot liquid down his throat, he asked.

"Is that her opinion?" He drank the tea, "Or…is it yours?"

I stared blankly at Nishinomiya.

"It's her wish." I replied instantly.

"Is that so…" Another sip and a hearty chuckle. He put down the cup before assuming his previous position once more.

"Then let me say this," He leaned forward, his chin supported by his hands which in turn, was supported by his knees, "It doesn't matter what Yukino wants."

The atmosphere turned tense in mere seconds. His formality vanished instantly.

"It's actually pretty funny, Hikigaya-san," He leaned back into his couch once more, "I originally intended to take Haruno-san's hand in marriage but…she's a free-spirited woman and wished none of it."

"Then why don't you respect her sister's wish as well?"

"Because she's weaker than Haruno."

I stayed silent.

"Haruno-san is not only free-spirited, she's also strong as well," His face contorted into one of discomfort, "Too strong for my purpose."

"Purpose?"

He gave me a cold glare as I repeated what he said. "Yukino, on the other hand, is easily swayed by her parents."

"You still haven't told me as to why you didn't cancel the engagement."

This time, Nishinomiya stood up and walked over to look at an old painting to my left.

"She's essential to me, Hikigaya-kun. She's a prodigy at conducting business therefore having her in the Nishinomiya corp will only strengthen us more and that's not including the influence that the Chiba Prefectural Diet will bring us."

I gritted my teeth and tightened my fist. This guy is rotten to the core. No, he's worse than that. If I'm rotten, then I'm sure he's decayed.

"So she's just a goddamn stepping stone to you?!" I spat out bitterly as I sharply turned my head towards him.

In response, he calmly walked over to me and got into my face. "And if she is?"

I didn't know what came over me after he said that but as soon as I regained my consciousness, I found myself gripping his collar, raising him up slightly.

"Yukino's a real woman and if you can't see that then you're-!"

"A real woman?" Nishinomiya gave a condescending smirk, "Yukinoshita Haruno is a real woman. Her mother is a real woman. Yukinoshita Yukino is just a mere **pawn** , whose purpose is to be used."

I felt my eyes widened and burned up. My muscle tensed as I released one hand from his collar and instead aimed it at his face.

I didn't feel guilt or remorse in doing so. In fact…

It felt so natural. It felt so pleasing. It was so cathartic that I was actually pleased with myself for punching his face.

But my next punch never came.

Both my arms were immediately seized by other pairs of strong arms, gripping it behind my back. Nishinomiya merely brushed himself off and wiped the little bruise that I left on his face.

I was in shock. I felt like my whole body was paralyzed. It was only after I experienced a painful gripping sensation in my arms that I actually realized the weight of the situation.

"You know, Hikigaya," Any earlier traces of formality regarding my name vanished as he confronted my snarling face with a smirk, "I originally planned to throw you out with only a verbal threat but since you've left a 'mark' on my face, let's just say you're going to have a bad time."

My body was forcefully dragged towards the exit but even as I tried to fight against the force pulling me, it was futile.

I could hear a faint cry of 'Hikigaya-kun!' as I struggled to set myself free. And I did set myself free even if it was just five seconds at best; I was able to see the people capturing me and with a bit of fighting through their grip, I was able to see past their shoulders.

Yukinoshita was being held back by a couple of maids. She was screaming out but I was too far and too occupied when the guards seized control of my body.

Try as I might, they eventually brought me outside but not through the front entrance; they used the back.

Eventually, they did released me though it would be better that they didn't.

Why?

Because as soon as they did so, I could feel a hard jab impacting my jaw and another sharp jab impacting my abdomen. More punches soon came, each one stronger than the last. Whether it was in my face or my stomach, each punch's purpose was filled with the intent to put me down. For good.

The sun already set and darkness cloaked the city. Only a small sliver of light from street lamps illuminated my surrounding area. It was clear to see that I was in an alley.

Even as I was getting attacked from all sides, I could not fight back. My vision blurred significantly and I couldn't even distinguish an attacking guard and a shadow anymore. How generic, getting beat up in an alleyway like in a mafia movie.

I wonder how I could think up of such useless trivia while getting assaulted…

My legs felt wobbly and I was struggling to breathe by the time they stopped attacking. I heard some voices talking prior to the end of my assault. It should be noted that I was still standing, though I could no longer be standing a few seconds later.

The two assailants opened up a path and surprise, surprise, Nishinomiya appeared. Even through my blurry vision, I could spot his annoying smirk and his ever so perfect posture.

He came closer and I even contemplated punching him once more for good measure but my body was far too broken to do so.

"The obvious and logical thing to do after this 'interaction' between us is to contact the police."

Nishinomiya gave that disgusting smirk of his.

"But just remember, all the police stations in police area are affiliated with the name **Nishinomiya** , don't you ever forget that."

I opened my mouth to say something but any traces of sarcastic remarks vanished as a fist dug itself into my stomach, knocking all the air out of me. I succumbed to the impact and fell on my knees and soon enough, I felt flat on my face.

"Oh and don't worry about Yukino-chan," A sickeningly sweet voice found its way into my ears.

I managed to maneuver my head so that one of my eyes could see Nishinomiya. He was squatting down on one knee to get to an even eye level with me.

"I'll make sure to take extra **special** care of her."

I could only grit my teeth in response as another wave of agony washed over me. The sound of multiple footsteps signaled that those guys left the vicinity and only I was left in the alleyway. Not that it mattered. I could barely move a muscle, much less move around to get to a hospital.

A wet sensation touched my cheek. It was raining.

Oh, fate. Adding insult to injury was an underhanded tactic.

I coughed uncontrollably for the next few seconds as some of the rain got into my nose. Great, I couldn't even move to get rid of this discomfort.

Despite that, something shielded me from the downpour. Not only that but I felt something grasped my entire body. I winced in pain and that thing moved my body around a bit, hurting me even more but ultimately easing me of the pain of being on concrete ground.

After that, I felt warmth.

But even through that warmth, I felt that cold droplet hitting my face again. It didn't come in rapid succession however but in a moderate rate.

Small whimpers could be heard as I laid there in the embrace of whatever was holding me. My ears eventually adjusted to the sound but I could only make out one incoherent mumbling.

"H-Hikki…"

A bout of sobs filled my ears soon afterwards as I felt that woma-Yuigahama pulling me ever closer to her body. I could smell her hair. Ah, it smelled like strawberry.

I could also feel a decently tight grip on my limp body as the sobs and whimpers got louder. It felt so warm that my eyes were slowly closing and then, I felt that any thoughts that persisted in my mind vanished as the euphoric sensation of sleep took over my body.

Even so, one lone thought stayed in my conscience.

 _Ah, I hate rain…_

* * *

 **End note:** **I hope that the emotional scenes are as bland as I originally thought. I also hope that I got to showcase 8man's anger towards Yuigahama correctly. Well then, a favorite, follow or review is very appreciated. If there's any mistakes, either PM me or wait a few days so I can read through the chapter once more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To the guy that said it has been 3 months. 'Now', it has been 3 months. Long story short as to why I've been gone: Got a new laptop, it's so fast, I can play game without crashing, I played for like a month and a half straight.**

 **And with that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sometimes, The Rain is Comforting.**

Heavy. Everything was so heavy.

My eyelids, my arms, my fingers; they all felt like they weigh a ton. Not to mention, they hurt as well.

I didn't want to move. I just wanted to stay here, immobile and inactive forever, if possible. Maybe, I was in limbo. That was one possible reason for my inability to get up.

Hah, couldn't be. I was just lazy.

At this stage, I couldn't even open my eyes. I was conscious of the mumbling going on around me but wasn't conscious enough to understand it, but I was so lazy; I didn't even try to open my eyes.

…Well, that would be a lie. I did try but to no avail.

It was kind of a paradox. On one hand, I wanted to get up and know where I was and why I was where I was. On the other hand, I didn't. My body ached all over and it felt as if my body would snap if I was to make any movement.

Maybe I would wake up and find myself turned into a giant insect.

Maybe I would wake up to find myself in a parallel dimension created by a bookworm alien.

With my curiosity getting the best of me, I reluctantly opened my eyes to the sight of bright white light. It was so bright that I immediately shut my eyes. With careful timing, I managed to adjust my eyes to the brightness and soon enough, I was able to see where I was.

White, white, oh and more white. My best description of this place was a white box.

But to be honest, I wasn't shocked. Rather, I was too tired to be shocked. My eyes were still bleary so I reached out to rub the sleep out of my eyes. But when my hand made contact with my eyes, I recoiled in pain.

How unpleasant.

Instead, I settled on laying my arms to the side and staring at the white ceiling above. I heard a sudden gasp and following that, rapid footsteps. Soon after, a shadow loomed over me and I felt my body being lifted up into a sitting position.

That same shadow soon turned into a face though it was distorted since my vision was still blurry.

"Hikigaya-san, was it? Are you feeling alright?"

Pleasantries.

I focused my vision and soon enough, a kind, middle-aged face appeared in front of me. The man wore glasses and his partially gray hair showed signs of either aging or stress…or both. However, his business smile didn't falter; even I could see that with my vision.

With a nod, I muttered a simple 'Yes'. In response, the doctor-I presumed him to be one-gave a smile.

"I see. We'll be doing some check-ups on you later but right now, you seem fine," He then turned towards the door and said, "You can let them in now."

The sound of door sliding filled the room and I heard even more footsteps, presumably of the doctor getting out. Out of the corners of my eyes, I could see a tuft of brown hair bouncing its way towards me. It was only after that tuft of hair called out to me that I became aware that it was an actual person.

Of course, it had to be… _her._

"Hikki…"

Thankfully, she didn't try to show her concerns by physically touching me. Even though, my body didn't hurt at the moment, that didn't mean that it couldn't be hurt by external forces.

The girl in front of me came in with a cheerful disposition but she immediately began being gloomy. Not to say that I can't understand her reasons for doing all this. I mean, even an idiot could figure out a reason after what she did.

She opened her mouth, presumably to apologize which was a logical action but she immediately closed it. Her eyes were full of hesitation and regrets but I couldn't blame her. It was natural and I fully expected it.

Now…why was she here?

I immediately assumed that she was the one who brought me here (A noble gesture on her part) as the last thing I heard before passing out that night was her annoying voice.

That night…

Argh…my brain was still numb from waking up so having something that reminded me of that night's incident wasn't very good…I seriously didn't want to think about anything at the moment. I glanced back at her. Our eyes met and she averted her gaze.

Swallowing an imaginary lump in my throat, I asked.

"Y…Yuigahama…" Her head shot up and her eyes met with mine once more, "Th...How did you find me?"

"H-Haruno-san told me…" She replied hesitantly.

"Is that so…"

Haruno, huh? What kind of game was she playing? I thought for sure that she was working with that guy but why did she help me? Maybe, to her, this was some sort of game. A sick, twisted game, suited for a person like her.

"Well," I turned to Yuigahama, "What are you doing here then?"

"I wanted to…" Taking a deep breath, she continued, "…a-apologize…"

"Really now?" Looking at her blankly, I continued, "If that's why you're here, then don't even bother wasting your breath."

"E-Eh?"

"Saying sorry…won't bring Yukinoshita back."

"But-!"

"Like I said," I interrupted her, "Don't bother wasting your breath."

Yuigahama was biting her lips and was visibly shaking. She kept her eyes on the ground and her fist clenched. It was like a child who was on the borderline of crying. It almost made me feel guilty for saying what I said.

Almost.

A knock stopped our awkward confrontation. Yuigahama immediately left my side to go to the door to answer whoever was on the other side. I didn't bother finding out who it was. Instead, I made myself comfortable on my bed and looked out the window.

Ah, the breeze must feel so nice today. Those green leaves shaking about. The shining sun. All those nice things and I wasn't out there to experience it.

I sighed.

"Hikki." Yuigahama called out to me.

I didn't face her though; choosing instead to observe a pair of birds dancing about on a branch of a tree.

"What is it now?"

"Can I…bring another guest in? I mean- if you don't allow it then it's fine and all…"

The weather was nice today. I knew that I shouldn't bother myself with Yuigahama's request but I was stupid. I didn't want to think. So I allowed it.

"Sure."

Yuigahama didn't say another word as the door slid open once more and footsteps started to fill the room. This presence…it was…troublesome.

Said person must've taken a chair and situated it near my bed as that same presence felt ever closer. I turned hesitantly to face the new guest.

What greeted me was a smiling face.

I grimaced immediately.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just…fine."

"I see, I see."

Yuigahama being here? Sure, I could understand that. But _her_ being here? Am I getting roped into one of her schemes again? I looked at her with caution as she presented to me her ever perfect smile.

Her smile didn't falter as we stared down each other. So being presumptuous, I asked her to confirm something.

"You…" Her head perked up at the mention, "You were the one who took me here, huh?"

It didn't sound like a question at all. It sounded like a statement, rather.

"Bingo." She replied, her tone betraying the playful nature of her words.

"And why?"

Now, it was Haruno's turn to sigh.

"Because I was stupid enough to trust you," She looked at me straight in the eyes, her face showing no emotions, "Because I thought you weren't stupid enough to act out on your emotions."

Her voice was cold, her words were condescending, and her face was devoid of any emotions. It was as if she was disappointed in me. Heh, stupid, right?

Why would she be disappointed in me? Preposterous.

I didn't react to any of her words. I was simply too tired. Both physically and emotionally. Staying in bed and watching the clouds pass by was all I wanted to do at the moment. But I knew that wouldn't be the case. Not with Haruno around anyway.

"Umm, Haruno-san…" Yuigahama called out softly to Haruno.

Instead of addressing her, Haruno cut her off quite swiftly.

"Yuigahama-san. Could I get a moment with Hikigaya-kun?"

Despite her request seeming reasonable, I could feel the commanding tone of her voice, essentially giving Yuigahama little to no choice in regards to the matter at hand.

With conflict strewn across her face, Yuigahama solemnly nodded and silently left the two of us to our own accords.

Now then…

"Hikigaya-kun, I have a…proposition for you." Haruno stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Not going to even let me explain myself?"

I stayed silent. Wanting to associate myself with her was the last thing I want to do. There's no telling to what sorts of troubles await me if I agreed with her.

Well, that last incident was my fault, admittedly.

But still, I couldn't trust her, which was ironic considering I did so last time we met in that café. Once bitten, twice shy, I suppose. That and the fact that there was something…bothering me about her involvement in all this.

Eventually, I did say something.

"If you want me to repay you for the hospital bills, I'll do it," I faced Haruno head on, "Just…don't involve me with you anymore."

"Not even if my proposition involves Yukino-chan?"

I knew I shouldn't play in her hand and I did try my best to hold in my interest the moment she mentioned Yukinoshita but my best just wasn't enough to hide my curiosity from Haruno. She must've taken notice of the little jitters in my body language when Yukinoshita's name popped up.

Damn woman.

"Well?" She asked inquisitively.

I gripped my bed sheet. Tch, she got me cornered.

But Yukinoshita's problem isn't my problem. If she does need help, then shouldn't help come from her own family? Instead, an outsider got dragged into this whole fiasco.

Even so…

Haruno didn't say a word as she made herself comfortable and started explaining her 'proposition'.

"So, our last plan didn't go so well-,"

"You don't say…" I replied sarcastically. Heh, I couldn't help it. It's basically an instinct now.

Instead of countering my remark, Haruno simply kept quiet as she presumably waited for me to actually pay attention to what she was saying. Her plan worked as I soon erased any trace of sarcasm and witty remarks left in my mind.

"But this time, instead of relying on you, I'll be directly involved."

"How?"

"I have…certain sources on Nishinomiya that we can use."

I narrowed my eyes. "We're going to blackmail him?"

"What's the definition of blackmail, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Uhh, threatening someone using sensitive information…"

"Exactly," Her eyes held glint of…excitement? Nah, mere words couldn't describe what her eyes were conveying, "But we're not going to threaten him."

"So…what?"

"Jeez, at least try to guess," Traces of her playfulness returned, "I was thinking more along the lines of…"

She stared at me like a predator, smiling as she did so. I gulped.

"Humiliating him."

"Huh?" I exclaimed rather loudly, "You're the one that told me that the Nishi-whatever guy has a lot of connections around here and you're trying to threaten-,"

"Humiliate." Haruno swiftly corrected me.

"Same thing," Rubbing my temple, I continued, "But seriously, trying to threaten a guy who literally has influence over this entire area. Isn't that too stupid?"

It sounded harsh but I had no other words to describe what she thought would be the best course of action to take after that disastrous last plan of hers. Then again, I was at fault at that time.

"Considering what you did last time, this plan is actually sane."

"It's sane compared to the previous plan but overall, it's plain crazy."

In response, Haruno averted her gaze.

"Are you still that bummed out about Yukino-chan being taken by a guy who was helped by your so-called friend?"

I didn't reply but then, something hit me. 'Helped by a friend'? Going what I'd experienced, that 'friend' is Yuigahama. However, that wasn't what surprised me. I breathed slowly for a while before deciding to confirm my doubts by asking Haruno.

"Haruno…" The woman in question turned her head to me, "By this…'friend', you meant Yuigahama, right?"

"Obviously. Who else could I refer to?" She answered with a confused look.

Of course, it was. There's no other person that could be called a friend. But what irked me wasn't the fact that the friend Haruno referred to Yuigahama, it was because Haruno _knew_ it was Yuigahama.

My hands began shaking again and I desperately gripped the bedsheet just to stop them from doing so. I looked at Haruno. She had a perplexed look on her face, obviously puzzled by what I was doing.

So I raised this question to her.

"Haruno…"

There was silence. The only sound that continued in the room was that of the air-conditioner. I tried to compose myself before asking her but eh, I tried at least.

"Were you the one that send Yuigahama?"

Then, it was as if time itself froze. And no, I didn't mean that in some romanticized fashion; I said that because neither of us moved. We just stared into each other eyes just like earlier.

Except this time, our roles are reversed.

Haruno's eyes widened before she realized that I was staring at her blankly. She immediately composed herself; an extraordinary feat, if I was honest. It was like she was calm the entire time.

I hate it.

Initially, I expected her to deny it but that wasn't how Haruno operates so my next guess was that she would straight up confess. However, I didn't expect her real response.

"And what made you think that?" Haruno leaned back into her chair, arms crossed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Very smart move on her part. She wasn't denying it but she also wasn't straight up confessing it either.

How despicable.

"Well, how would you know Yuigahama backstabbed Yukinoshita?"

No response.

"And how did Yuigahama even get into contact with Nishinomiya anyway?"

Silence.

But she didn't avoid my stare; in fact, she didn't even move. At long last, she finally said the words I've been waiting to hear.

"I did. And what of it?"

"Hah? 'What of it?' Is that an attempt at being cool?" I snickered, "You literally help Nishinomiya out and now you're helping me? I'm not that stupid, you know."

"I didn't do it intentionally."

"Of course, sending Yuigahama to purposefully aid Nishinomiya was unintentional. Hell, was sending _me_ to him unintentional as well?"

"That one was your fault." Haruno responded, annoyance apparent in her voice. But she had no rights to be annoyed. If anyone should be annoyed, it should be me.

"If you knew I had no plans, then why didn't you stop me?!"

Was I shouting? I think I did. But that was the natural reaction of a pissed off person and I was certainly pissed off with her.

"Because I trusted you!"

She held her head in one of her hands, obviously vexed by all this though she had nobody to blame but herself.

"I'm not going to ask you one more time but…" Haruno looked at me in a face that was, quite frankly, unsuited for her, "Are you going to help or not?"

"No."

"What about Yukino-chan? She's waiting for you."

"She's not waiting for me and why the hell are you suddenly Miss Loving-Older-Sister all of the sudden?!"

"She is waiting for you."

"And why is that?"

Ah, I could feel my knuckles turning white from gripping the bedsheet so hard. I swear, I would tear the fabrics if I kept my actions up any longer.

"It's obvious that you both have emotions for one another."

Emotions? Preposterous.

The claims she made are just assumptions, notions and false conclusions. Nothing more, nothing less. Just baseless presumptions from an ignorant person who doesn't know how to stop pestering people to help her with her harebrained schemes.

I kept quiet for a while before talking again.

"You said I was stupid enough to act on my emotions earlier," I paused to see her reactions. She knew all too well where I was going with this, "Then I'm going to take your advice and not act on my emotions this time."

Haruno stood up, her fists clenched but her face showed no signs of anger or frustration. It merely showed disappointment and grief.

"You're the worst, you know that?"

"And fire's hot. What's new?"

That was quite obviously the last straw as Haruno didn't reply and instead, decided to get out of the room. However, as she laid her hand on the door, she paused for a bit and turned around to look at me.

"…If you changed your mind, well; you know my number, don't you?"

I didn't reply and opted to stare out the window instead.

And with that, the mysterious enigma that is Yukinoshita Haruno left without much of a trouble; barring the conversation we just had. I finally had a moment to myself. A moment that I can use to analyze the current situation.

Not that there was much to analyze anyway.

The doctor and a nurse came in soon after to do some check-ups. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing as I just followed their requests with little to no thought.

Yuigahama never came back in and I silently thanked her for that. She was the last person I wanted to see. However, over the course of the next few days, she did came in but unfortunately for her, I pretended to be asleep and facing the window every time she did came in.

I could hear her disappointed sigh every time she came in to check on me, only to find me 'asleep'. Luckily, she never came closer to me, otherwise, she would've seen through my façade easily.

In a matter of 4 days, I was discharged from the hospital. I managed to get out just in time before one of Yuigahama's periodical visit. However, I could've sworn I saw her passing by me though she probably didn't recognize me as I made myself as inconspicuous as possible.

I left the hospital with no troubles.

When I did arrive at my house, I came across the sight of cleaned floor, windows and room. This wasn't how I left it. I mean, I did clean a little but not to this extent. There was even cat food in Pasu's bowl.

Racking my brain, I could only come to the conclusion that a certain, pesky neighbor did this. Tch, did she expect to alleviate my distaste for her with this?

Whatever, less work for me.

I hadn't checked my phone during my stay in the hospital so it didn't come as a shock when I opened it to find countless messages from the manager and Tanaka. As I scrolled through the various messages, one message caught my eyes as the sender was different from the other messages.

The unknown number.

Narrowing my eyes, I immediately deleted the message from that conniving vixen. Afterwards, I tossed my phone onto my bed before crashing down on it myself. I could go to work today, it wasn't like it was late or anything. It was still morning after all.

Then again, I was just discharged from the hospital so the after-effect of being stuck in a sterile condition for days didn't quite dissipate yet.

Ah, the familiar sensation of being alone. I'll never hate this feeling.

But nothing could ever last forever. Everything will eventually be gone. It's only a matter of time, and the serenity of my solitude wasn't excluded.

Knock, knock, knock…

I tried to drone out the sounds but to no avail. One might think of it as a small, insignificant, annoying fly buzzing around your ears, bothering you until you did something to shut it up. Unfortunately, I can't just squash a door just like I would to a fly.

This day was already tiresome…

Reluctantly, I went over to the door, only for the knocking to stop. I contemplated not dealing with whatever was on the other side of that door but all thoughts of that vanished as the incessant knocking returned once more.

The door handle felt cold against my skin as I slowly pulled it aside. In doing so, I let some of the cold wind in and I immediately thought of closing it. That was…until I saw the face in front of me.

"H-Hi, Hikki…"

Yuigahama lifted one of her hands up weakly as she greeted me. Of course, she would come here. That's the logical thing to do if your 'friend' is missing from the hospital.

Seeing as she won't leave any time soon, I gestured her to get inside; a move that surprised her for a moment. I just didn't want to argue with her at that spot nor did I want any cold air to get in.

"Thanks…" Yuigahama stated as she hesitantly entered my humble home.

I chose to stay silent and watched her as she took off her coat and shoes and went towards the living room. Closing the door, I followed suite.

As Yuigahama and the kotatsu came into view, a small creature began to act erratically as it hissed at Yuigahama. Glad there was someone who could project my mood.

I sat across Yuigahama, who looked a bit scared of Pasu. The moment I made contact with the soft cushion under the kotatsu, Yuigahama switched her attention to me.

"So, why are you here?" I asked, staring straight into her eyes.

"Well, I…I mean, my mom told me to buy some sweets for you since you were hurt and tired…"

She brought out a couple of boxes, some of which looked expensive as hell. What was she thinking?

"I was going to give you at the hospital but you were always sleeping, haha…"

That laugh, that smile…I knew it was forced(Obviously) but how could she look so carefree while doing so? How could she brush aside what happened and hide it behind that goddamn smile?

I was beginning to get pissed off at her act.

"…What are you really here for?"

"Eh? But I just told-,"

I sharpened my glare and she shut up almost immediately. Her body also tensed up as well.

"I want to apologize."

"I told you before that you didn't need to, didn't I?"

"Yes," She replied firmly, "But still, I need to do this much at least."

Great, she knew where I was going with my earlier statement yet she still hung around. I rubbed her temple with two fingers. This was going to get troublesome, one way or another.

"I want to help Yukinon."

"Help Yukinoshita?" I snickered a little, "Are you serious?"

Yuigahama looked at me in confusion. Seeing this, I was a bit peeved. Yeah, just a bit.

"Sure, let's help Yukinoshita!" Raising my hands in dramatic fashion, I continued dramatically, "I mean, hey, it's not like you just stabbed her or me in the back or anything, right?"

The woman in front of me averted her gaze. Natural response, I could understand that. What I couldn't understand was the mere fact that she had the gall to bring Yukinoshita up. Pompous, pretentious vixen.

"And to add to that, why should I help her? It's not my problem in the first place."

"Then why did you give her a place to live then?"

Huh? Her tone was disgusting. I mean, how could she be annoyed at cold, hard facts?

"I only did that because I'm an old friend."

"Then as an old friend, wouldn't you want to see her being happy?"

Before I could get my two cents in, Yuigahama kept on talking.

"Yukinon…. isn't happy…" She kept her gaze low, as if chastising herself, "I know that now…that's why-,"

Taking a deep breath, she said, "That's why I want to save Yukinon."

"And how, pray tell, are you going to accomplish that?"

"Haruno-san will-,"

"Haruno, huh?" Seeing as she mentioned Haruno and all, there was something that I needed her to confirm, "Tell me this, Yuigahama, how did you get into contact with Nishinomiya?"

With a pained look in her eyes, she responded, "He just called me one day and made me an offer and, y'know…"

"I see."

So Haruno didn't directly send Yuigahama. That meant Nishinomiya simply got Yuigahama's contacts from Haruno herself. Basically, Yuigahama was just a pawn in their game. Still, that didn't make her any less responsible for what she did.

My head began to hurt again. All these confusing webs of information forming in my head were more than enough to give me a headache. And so, I tried to do the only thing that I could to get rid of this annoying pain.

Tried anyway, before a certain individual began talking again.

"Hikki…" I looked at her, "I know I'm a bit selfish but will you trust me again?"

"Huh?"

I raised an eyebrow and Yuigahama immediately made an attempt to correct her words.

"You don't even have to trust me! I just…I just want to save Yukinon…"

Save Yukinoshita? Even though she was the one that basically gave Yukinoshita away to that guy. Was I supposed to trust her story of her doing this for our best interest in mind? Yes, it was selfish of her to do that.

And, it is selfish and disgusting of her to expect me-me of all people- to trust her again.

Utterly disgusting.

But I needed some time for myself, so I had to get her out of here…even if I had to somehow pander to her suggestions.

"…I'll think about it." I said with finality though a bit too quietly.

"Eh?"

Staring at her, I slowly enunciated each word as if talking to a toddler.

"I said. I'll think about it," Yuigahama looked down, depressed. But I continued nonetheless, "Now, if you don't mind, can you just get out of here?"

I expected resistance but surprisingly, she obliged without any troubles whatsoever. In a matter of seconds, Yuigahama was gone from my sight and from my home. Ah, peace and quiet once more.

Even so, I couldn't shake off this feeling forming inside my chest. It was oddly constricting. Should I have accepted Haruno's helping hand? Should I have accepted Yuigahama's helping hand? Maybe I didn't because I didn't want to feel naïve or stupid again.

Most importantly, I didn't want the eventual backstab that might come from both of them.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did I have to get myself in this mess? I've known this the moment Yukinoshita 'explained' her situation but still, I went in and plunge myself right into a fiery pit anyway.

Idiot, Nincompoop, Hachiman.

Thinking back to Yuigahama's rather uncharacteristic outburst, I finally realized something. Something that my dad and mom said to me and Komachi quite a while ago. A stupid, illogical emotion that changes even the most cold-hearted person. A viral disease that will infect every fiber of your body.

And I was no exception.

I covered my face with my hand and gave it a hard squeeze.

 _Can I please just not exist now?_

I went back to my bedroom and fell down on the bed in a unceremoniously. Unfortunately, my head didn't quite hit the pillow so I got an even worse headache. I grimaced a bit but ultimately didn't react. It still hurt though.

To the side of my head was my phone and I reached out to grab it for no reason. I went to my contacts for no reason. I searched for a certain number who I didn't name. I called it and it was then that I thought to myself somberly.

Only an idiot will go through all that again.

Then again, I am an idiot.

* * *

A nice atmosphere, a great ambience and above friendly cashiers. Definitely a café that someone like Haruno would be in.

The hot steaming coffee in my hands warmed me up considerably despite the cold weather outside. In fact, I began seeing snow outside. It was a good thing that I got here early. Wouldn't feel too good to drag my feet through the snow.

As I sipped my, admittedly delicious, coffee, I spotted a certain individual getting into the café. That certain individual was, of course, Haruno.

Her face showed no playfulness, instead, it was replaced with a serious visage; something that would be unfit for Haruno. Then again, considering the current situation, anything less than serious would be ill-mannered.

Haruno quickly spotted me but she made her way to order her coffee first before taking it towards my table. She gingerly sat down and sipped on her coffee daintily before staring right into my soul. And I do mean that quite literally. Well, not really but her eyes were like the void right now…except instead of luring me with the call of the void, it was actually scaring me to some degree.

I gulped. She blinked.

"Have you been well?" Haruno asked unemotionally.

I merely nodded my head and stated a simple 'Hn' as a response.

"I see," Pulling out her phone, she tapped and slide her finger on it a few times, "Well, let's get right to business, shall we?"

"Wait…" I said with trepidation, "Who are you calling?"

Noticing my peculiar look, she responded in an attempt to assure me, "Relax, I'm just calling my source."

"You mean you don't know anything about Nishinomiya?"

"I do know," She said nonchalantly, "I just thought that you wouldn't believe me if you heard if from my mouth."

Fair point though, by already being here, I was already placing my trust in her. But nonetheless, a fair point.

In front of me, Haruno sat with a stoic face, her fingers tapping at her phone's screen. It was only after a few seconds that I could see her face scrunching up just slightly.

Her tapping continued with an even faster pace before culminating in her sighing. Haruno tapped and slid her finger across the screen a few more times before bringing her phone to her ear.

I couldn't exactly hear what the person on the other end was saying but Haruno….well, she was a little peeved. And by little, I meant very peeved. To say that her face was radiating annoyance was an understatement.

It was as if her calm, stoic demeanor from before had completely vanished and in its place, was pure, unbridled anger.

She was almost _this_ close to shouting. Now, while she didn't raise her voice in an obvious way, I could almost sense the urgency in her tone. Finally, and to my relief, she handed the phone to me, thus stopping her premature outburst.

I looked at Haruno with a confused face but she wasn't facing me. Instead, she was staring to the side as if trying to calm herself down and avoid whoever was on the other end.

I didn't like the prospect but whatever…

With care, I put the phone up to my ear cautiously. The background noise (Most likely fans blowing) coupled with an incorrigible conversation almost made my ears bleed.

Uttering a small 'Hello' in vain, I hoped to at least get the attention of the other person.

And it worked to some extent as I could hear their mumbling words die out little by little.

"Uh…is anyone there?"

 _Of course, there is, you idiot!_

Finally, a voice was heard.

"Is this…Hikigaya Hachiman?"

My body tensed up. Another trap laid out by Haruno? Damn it.

"…Who's asking?" I responded reluctantly.

A giggle was heard and a playful voice chimed, "Your adorable, lovable kouhai, of course."

"Isshiki?"

"Bingo!" Isshiki exclaimed cheerfully and I had to pull the phone away for a while, "So how are you doing, senpai?"

"Isshiki, we're no longer stude-,"

"Wait." I immediately shut up. After a while, Isshiki continued, "If you're there…then you're with Haruno?!"

"Yeah? Why?"

"That means…you're working with her?"

"Quite possibly. Again, why?"

With a tone befitting that of a cynic, Isshiki mumbled, "Ah, I guess you've fallen into her grasp. Sorry, senpai, but this is where I cut off my ties with you. Not a personal thing though but I hope you under-,"

"Woah, hold up," Now was not the time for you mindless chatter, Isshiki, "What are you even talking about?"

"Ugh…"She groaned uncharacteristically, "Are you really that dense, senpai?"

 _Well…sorta…._

"First off, we're no longer students and secondly, it sounds like you're not too fond of Haruno."

"Senpai," Isshiki said nonchalantly, completely disregarding my previous statement, "I respect Haruno-san but I don't admire her that much, y'know."

"That doesn't explain why you sounded like you died on the inside when I mentioned her."

"She's annoying, 'kay?"

 _Pff, how ironic._

As I was thinking at how witty I was being, I finally realized something. Not an epiphany but something similar. After all, since this was Isshiki, why did Haruno even contact Isshiki in the first place?

Unless…

"Why are you on the phone anyway?"

"Huh?! Haruno-san's the one bugging me, not the other way around!"

"She's bugging you for what?"

"What else? Dirt, of course."

"Dirt?"

"Information that can be used against someone."

"You're a private eye now?!"

"Assistant, but yeah."

The way she said it made it sound so unimportant. Sure, my view on what a private eye really is might be skewed since I usually binge-watch those detective movies a lot but being an assistant of one is surely an honor, right?

I wouldn't know, after all, I'm not a private eye.

"On who, exactly?" I tried to confirm.

"Nishinomiya, who else?"

I looked over to Haruno. She was already staring at me before I even looked at her so it was a bit creepy to see her observing eyes peering right into my soul.

Oh, that and the fact that she was motioning for the phone. I complied and handed her the device. Did she lose her patience?

"Well, are you going to come here or not?" Haruno said with finality. However, Isshiki must've said something really personal towards Haruno, at least I think it's personal, as Haruno's expression turned into a cross one. '

I snatched the phone from her hand almost as immediately. Isshiki can be quite fickle to deal with so I understand how Haruno was losing her cool. Haruno looked at me in surprise as I took the phone away from her but ultimately sighed in defeat.

Putting the phone to my ear, I muttered, "Hello? You still there?"

"Ah, Hachiman, my comrade! How pleasant it is to hear your voice again!" A boisterous voice rang out into my ears. I silently prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was.

Though it was obviously who I thought it was…as much as that thought pained me.

"…"

"What's wrong, my comrade? Did you forget my voice, the voice of the Great Zaimoku-,"

"Sorry, wrong number."

I said with indifference. If Zaimokuza was there, that meant he was working with Isshiki which, by all means, should be impossible. I've barely seen those two interact.

A shrill voice suddenly called out to me.

"HACHIMAN! DON'T END THIIIIIS!"

"I was joking."

"Oh."

"Since you got that, hand the phone to Isshiki."

"B-But," I could feel the quivering of his lips through the phone. I hate to admit it, but that was proof of how much time we spent together. And I wasn't proud of it.

Sniffing in an obviously disgusting way, Zaimokuza said, "Aren't you happy to know that I'm alive and well?"

"Very. Now, hand Isshiki the phone." I said with a tiny hint of sarcasm. Just a tiny bit.

"Very well!" Zaimokuza exclaimed with much gusto, the brief silence indicating the phone being handed to its rightful owner.

After a while, the high-pitched voice of Isshiki finally rang through the phone.

"Look, Haruno-san, I-,"

"It's me."

"Ah…"

A pause.

"You know," I began, "You could make this easier by coming over to where I am."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Haruno-san's there. And I don't wanna help her."

"Then help me."

Checkmate. At least, I would like to think I cornered her. I mean, there really wasn't anything for Isshiki to gain by helping me except for making me owe her one, but even that isn't that great of a potential reward.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Thanks, Isshiki."

"Was that an attempt to hit on me? Sorry, senpai. I don't think I am ready to-," Isshiki started her rambling again before I interrupted her. It's almost like a running gag now.

"In the café in front of the mall, got that?"

"Yes, yes. We'll get there as soon as possible. 30 minutes tops!"

And with that, our first obstacle was bypassed. I honestly didn't know what to expect of Haruno's sources but if it's the two of them, I guess I can place my trust in them.

Now…on to Haruno herself…

"They said they're going to arrive in 30 minutes or so."

"I see."Haruno replied, supporting her chin with one arm while looking off to the side.

My eyes twitched ever so slightly at her behavior. So before Isshiki could get here and blow this thing out of proportion, I decided to deal with Haruno's peculiar behavior.

"Okay, what's the deal?" I asked; a bit too bluntly but what the hell, it's Haruno after all.

"What do you mean?"Haruno replied, not even moving an inch.

"You know exactly what I mean," She gave me an uninterested look in response but I continued, "Like, what the hell is up with you? Why do you suddenly want to help Yukinoshita, anyway?"

"And? The same can be said to you too. You were the one that practically begged me to help you. Isn't that the complete opposite from your sentiment a few days ago?"

"If I told you I'm doing this because she's an old friend?"

"And if I told you I'm doing this because she's my sister?"Haruno responded mockingly, as if my reason made no sense whatsoever.

We stared at each other for what seemed to be ages until I opened my mouth once more.

"That still doesn't explain why you helped Nishinomiya."

This time, Haruno kept her mouth shut. Bingo. I finally found something to use against her.

"You literally helped the guy that your sister wanted to avoid but then you want to help your sister? Isn't that too big of a leap?"

"Then why are **you** helping my sister?"

I paused. It was clear that she was desperate to not talk about anything Nishinomiya related.

"She did something invaluable for me in high school. I'm just returning the favor."

"Nothing more?" She asked.

"Nothing less." I replied.

"Seems a little too farfetched for me."

"So is your reason for helping Yukinoshita."

The café was still bustling with teenagers chatting over the phones or with each other; nevertheless, I clearly heard the audible sigh that Haruno emitted. It was a sigh of defeat, of resignation.

"I have a few things to settle with Nishinomiya."

"And you're using your sister as a result?"

With a solemn face, she replied, "Unfortunately, yes."

I waited for her to continue. Seeing my inquisitive face, she gave in and continued explaining.

"Nishinomiya and I…we had a bit of history together."

"And that was enough for you to help him?"

Haruno gave me a harsh glare. I immediately shut up.

"As I was saying, we were friends during high school and our early college years. We were as close as you imagine a boy and a girl would be."

"Are you saying…"

"That's right," Once again, Haruno assumed her position of looking out the window; "We were lovers."

"He was a good guy. Definitely nice, handsome and treated me as if I was a normal girl. It was a good time."

Taking a sip of her coffee, she continued, "It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that I was love-struck."

I watched on silently as Haruno chuckled to herself ironically as if disappointed with her past self for being happy.

"I think I told you before. He's a horrible business man; in fact, he barely passed his business class. However, he made up for it by his manipulative behavior."

"Manipulative?"

A nod.

"And well…considering that I was really attracted to him…I think you can see where this is going."

"He…blackmailed you?" I asked cautiously.

"Blackmailed me, used me, coerced me-they're all the same," She listed off those words nonchalantly, "What mattered was that I was foolish and he took advantage of that."

"So…you're doing this to get back at him?"

"Basically."

"Kind of petty if you ask me."

"Heh," She snickered, "I would've let it go but he just had to come back into my life."

"You didn't have to interfere with Yukinoshita's life, you know?"

"There's just no other way to get back at him."

"So you decided to involve your sister, huh…"

"Even if I didn't, our parents had already agreed to the arranged marriage. It's not like you can change that fact."

"I see."

Afterwards, silence bloomed between the both of us. The café was, of course, still lively and noisy with waiters doing their things and the patrons doing their own things, but even through the noise, the silence still permeated through our ears.

It was as if the noise was there yet it wasn't there.

We waited in silence for Isshiki to come. We didn't talk nor did we make eye contact. Haruno was occupying herself by staring to the side while I was busy sipping my coffee. It had gone rather cold but I didn't mind, after all, cold coffee meant an unburned tongue.

The door to the café opened and everyone's head was immediately drawn to it, including my own. A tuft of auburn hair bounced as it made its way towards me. I could feel eyes staring at me.

I couldn't blame them. This is Isshiki Iroha after all.

Her smile brimming with energy was directed at me and behind her, was a tall, unknown man with unusually gray hair. I had a vague idea of who it was.

Scratch that, I definitely knew who it was.

"Hello, senpai."

"Ah…" I just stared at her blankly before coming to my sense, "Yo."

"That's it?" Isshiki glared at me with disgust.

"That's what?"

"Never mind~"

As I contemplated my one sided dilemma, I failed to notice the large arm that swoop down to hug my neck. I seriously wished it hadn't though because that memory probably traumatized and shorten my life span by 5 years at least.

"We meet again, my dear comrade, Hachiman!" Zaimokuza cheerfully exclaimed as he rocked my side to side.

I dared not to look at my surroundings. I knew people were looking that was why I didn't do it. The embarrassment from this moment will probably stay with me for the next 10 years or so. It might even pass on to the next generation.

"Hello, Haruno-san."

I overheard the slightly oversweet voice to my left and I immediately pull off Zaimokuza's arm, much to his dismay. What I saw could only leave me gulping in preparation for the ensuing wreckage that might or might not occur.

For the love of all that is holy, Buddha, Jesus, Zeus, MAX coffee, please, don't let this happen.

"Hello, Iroha-chan." came the sweet, sweet voice that was Haruno.

They were both smiling, dangerously, might I add.

"Just so you know; I'm doing this senpai, 'mmkay?" Isshiki casually told Haruno.

"It's okay. I'm doing this for myself too."

The fact that the two of them managed to keep up the façade of two happy friends made me scared, especially in a place like this.

"By the way, senpai," I turned my head towards Isshiki as she walked over to me, "This place is, like, a bit small, yeah?"

"Yeah, so?"

Staring at me with an exasperated face, Isshiki replied, "Seriously? I'm saying we need to move location. Like, to somewhere bigger like a restaurant. We can't talk here and I'm getting kinda hungry."

I looked over to Haruno for any suggestions; after all, she must've heard that. Instead of a response, I merely got the 'Do-whatever-you-want' look followed by her staring dispassionately at the window. Again.

Sighing, I reluctantly motioned Isshiki to take the lead who in turn motioned for Zaimokuza to take the lead. The more I thought about how those two came to work together, the more confused I became. I decided to ask them later.

Zaimokuza had chosen a rather homey restaurant and luckily, we found an empty booth, somewhere that we can converse without _much_ intrusion.

"Zaimokuza," The man in question turned his head towards me, confused, "So…you're a private investigator now?"

"Gufumm, I am no mere private investigator, Hachiman. I am the seeker of truth, voice of the masses, an all seeing eye over this vast-,"

"A journalist?"

"I was getting to that!" Zaimokuza shouted uncharacteristically before calming down and adjusting his glasses.

"And how did you even meet him?" I turned towards Isshiki who was busy sipping her tea.

"I was looking for a job."

"And fortunately, I, being the kind soul that I am, decided to take this young girl under my wing."

"They just had no spots left." Isshiki interjected almost immediately.

"Yeah, well-,"

"If you don't mind, I would like to know information that I've been requesting." Haruno interrupted me with a business-like tone.

In response, Isshiki's eyes twitched in annoyance but she didn't say anything too rude. In fact, she said nothing at all. Surprisingly, it was Zaimokuza who talked.

"Haruno-san, are you sure you wanted to drag Hachiman into this? This information is rather…sensitive." Zaimokuza spoke like a professional journalist.

…Wait…

Professional?

Zaimokuza?

Those two words don't mix. Not a chance in hell.

Yet, there it was, in front of my very eyes. The miracle that is Zaimokuza professionally holding a conversation with Yukinoshita Haruno, no less.

No, it wasn't a miracle. This phenomenon needed something better to describe it.

"…man."

Something way above miracle. Something…

"Hachiman."

"Huh?"

Everyone was staring at me weirdly. Oh, right. We were discussing plans.

"We asked you if you really wanted to do this." Zaimokuza said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

I almost snickered at the display. By being here, wasn't it implied that I was going along with this? Ah, I guessed everyone would stare at me that way given the circumstances and the fact that I was spacing out.

"You should already know the answer."

"I see, but, even if you have this information, what are you going to do, Yukinoshita-san?" All eyes turned towards Haruno as Zaimokuza asked her.

She returned our stares nonchalantly as she shifted her position to be more comfortable.

"Hikigaya-kun," Haruno turned towards me, "This Saturday, a masquerade ball will be held at the Nishinomiya corporation main branch in Tokyo."

I gulped a bit as she stared at right in the eyes, "You know where I'm going with this, right?"

…

…

…

I nodded. Haruno looked at me with an understanding look as she turned back towards Zaimokuza and he began talking.

Even if I was directly heading into the lion's den, my heart wasn't beating as fast as it should.

Even if I was going right from the frying pan and into the fire, I didn't feel any pressure.

Maybe it was because I trusted Haruno or perhaps, it was due to the fact that we have credible information from Isshiki and Zaimokuza.

In the words of Haruno, I am a 'Monster of Logic' yet at the same time, I am also human. I'm not immune to human emotions.

Maybe that's why I agreed to this absurd plan. Past Hachiman would probably say I'm a stupid idiot or something but then again…

Past Hachiman had never experienced this _disgusting_ emotion that can change a person's mindset.

I sighed in trepidation. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Did I say something about not feeling any pressure?

Because right now, I could feel the cold beads of sweat running down the back of my neck despite riding the air conditioned car. Well, it might be the tight suit but my point was that I was nervous. I was afraid.

It was understandable, right?

After we had discussed our plans, Haruno took me shopping. Yes, you heard me right. Shopping.

What for? Well, for the masquerade ball, of course.

Despite Isshiki's insistence for a better plan, Haruno turned a deaf ear towards her. It left Isshiki quite irritated and as a result, it took Zaimokuza everything he had to hold her back without violating her rights.

And so, on to our current situation. Going straight to the lion's den, the jaws of the beast or whatever you want to call it. It was quite obvious that we were going to that party.

The only noise in the car right now was the humming of the engine as both Haruno and I sat on opposite ends of the seat, staring out the windows. It seemed like a common theme nowadays.

I turned to look at my companion and sure enough, she still had that melancholic expression plastered on her face. Not that it was uncalled for but it was a far cry from the Haruno that I knew and detested.

As for why I was nervous despite having the opposite sentiment a few hours ago, it was because Haruno's plan was to directly infiltrate the party using her connections as a member of the Yukinoshita family.

The only reason that I could go with her even though I didn't have any connections was because I was to act as Haruno's date.

Was the plan absurd? Absolutely.

Were we still going to do it anyway? ...Yes.

A voice knocked me out of my stupor.

"Hikigaya-kun," Haruno said, her voice laced with exhaustion, "Are you nervous?"

"…Yeah," After a bit of pause, I continued, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't seem nervous."

"A face can hide many things, Hikigaya-kun."

"That sounds like something an angsty teenager would say."

 _Though, it is quite hypocritical of me to say so._

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" Haruno replied, a tiny bit of sarcasm returning into her voice.

I didn't reply. She was right after all. I am what someone would classify as angsty, though I prefer pragmatic.

Our conversation soon died out as the noise of humming engine filled our ears once more. It was getting dark; the street lamps were starting to be turned on and I could feel this coiling sensation in my stomach.

The abrupt screech of tires alerted us of our arrival. Haruno and I silently got out of the car, much to my dismay. I preferred to prepare more but once again, Haruno ignored me.

The moment I stepped out of the car, I could feel my legs involuntarily freeze. Was it a bit of an exaggeration to say that the party was 'high' class? Nope, not at all; if the copious amount of rich (Probably stuck up as well) people in their suits and dresses were anything to go by.

I was also wearing a suit, albeit a cheap one and Haruno, well, she was probably the apple of everyone's eyes with her tight-fitting dress that accentuated her every curves. In fact, I could feel a couple pairs of eyes staring at our general direction.

Thank goodness, this was a masquerade party.

But my mask didn't make me feel all that comfortable either. There was a high chance that Nishinomiya could spot me and have me kicked out though our plans involved directly meeting with Nishinomiya.

I sighed and decided to place my fate into Haruno's hands…which was stupid but I'm already an idiot for going with her flow.

The guy checking who was allowed in flinched as soon as he laid eyes on Haruno. He immediately made way for her and as a result, everyone that wasn't also enamored by Haruno's beauty started looking her way.

I could feel her gloved hand grasping mine as she dragged me through the crowd. I adjusted my mask ever so slightly as to not drop it.

It didn't matter that much though as we've arrived at our final destination.

"Father. Mother." Haruno said politely as she bowed towards the two elderly figures who were supposedly her parents.

"Ah, Haruno!" The father said in a jovial tone, "It's nice to see you. If you don't mind me asking, who's the young man?"

Haruno's father was…not lanky nor was he round. Well, if I had to decide, I would lean more to the latter but he exuded this aura of…control. The best way to describe it was that he was charismatic and had everything completely in his grasp.

My body stiffened up but once again, Haruno took the lead as she smoothly replied.

"He's a friend from college. You said I needed a date, didn't you?"

"So I did!" God, this man's enthusiasm was suffocating, "Now all that's left is to wait for Nishinomiya-kun and Yukino."

Just as he said that, a couple walked to our general direction, attracting gazes as they did so. One thing that caught my attention though was the fact that the woman was keeping her distance away from the man. Not an obvious amount of distance but still far enough so that someone observant could still catch it.

It was Yukinoshita and Nishinomiya.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Yukinoshita," Nishinomiya said in a manner befitting that of a rich heiress. His eyes immediately wandered towards me and to my luck, he didn't notice that it was…well, me.

"Good evening to you, too, Nishinomiya-kun. I see you're as sharp as ever."

So this was how rich people interact. It was so shallow that I could legitimately barf at their conversation. I didn't though. That would be rude.

"Now that we're all here, let's go, shall we?" Haruno's father began walking and soon enough, we all followed suite.

It was going all according to Haruno's plan, which the first step was to invite the family into a private room. But even so, my steps were as slow as ever. No, they were slower than usual.

The fact that the plan was working meant that I shouldn't be nervous…but I was. I was very nervous. It was working way too well. What if Nishinomiya did know and was just playing possum until he could find the most opportune moment to humiliate me and throw me out of the building?

Haruno seemed to notice this as she too had slowed down to my pace. I looked at her and she merely responded with a gaze. It wasn't comforting but it did make me focus again.

We arrived at our room after a few seconds of walking, which actually felt like an hour. We quietly divided ourselves up and sat on the couches that were conveniently placed.

Haruno and I sat next to each other (Obviously) and her parents sat with each other and of course, Yukinoshita and Nishinomiya sat together.

While everyone was wearing suits or dresses, Yukinoshita's mom wore a kimono instead and she didn't appear to have any mask on her. Was she that critical of her appearance?

After we settled down, Nishinomiya cheerfully jumpstarted the conversation.

"So, Haruno-san. Why did you want us to discuss something so early into the night?"

His voice and mannerisms were different from the persona that he showed a few days ago. No wonder, Haruno said he was manipulative.

"But where are my manners. I hope you are faring well this evening, Haruno-san."

"Likewise." Haruno said, almost gritting her teeth in the process.

Nishinomiya slowly turned towards me, his smiling face transforming into a stoic one.

"And, might I ask, who are you?"

I felt my lips drying up as I opened my mouth to reply. However, Haruno interjected just as quickly.

"He's my date for the evening."

"Is that so?" His mocking tone was pissing me off, "Well, I would love to have a chat with him but he seems rather…quiet, no?"

"He's just naturally introverted, that's all." Haruno replied.

"Really? It seems like he's someone who you've forced to come with you."

His tone was really, really pissing me off. As much as I would like to see someone put down Haruno, I would like to see someone put that guy down even more.

What I did was probably stupid or brave. I would say it was the former.

"Well-,"

Haruno started to talk but I was…eager to shoot back at him. Far too eager.

"Oh? And Yukinoshita totally wasn't forced to come with you at all."

Was it sarcastic? Definitely.

Was it at the right time? Nope. Nope. Nope.

Even under this tacky suit and mask, I could feel everyone's gaze, boring into me; especially Haruno's, since…well, I probably ruined her entire plan.

I mentally sighed.

"I'm sorry but what's your name? How did you know Yukino?" Nishinomiya asked, his voice letting out a little bit of his anger.

It was at this point that I noticed that neither of Haruno's parents did or said anything during our little chat nor did they try to dissuade us from bickering. However, I did notice Yukinoshita's mom glaring at me. At least, I think she did.

"I'm just a friend of Yukinoshita."

"And your name?"

I contemplated taking off my mask and probably appeared like a vigilante or something but this was real life. There was no way I was going to be as cool or composed.

Turning to Haruno, I immediately noticed that she was eying me. It was a look of resignation, one of exasperation and one that told me to do as I pleased.

In a few tense seconds, I reluctantly took my mask off.

"Hikigaya Hachiman. Pleased to meet you." I greeted him, albeit sarcastically.

I saw Yukinoshita visibly tensed up and if Nishinomiya was indeed shocked, well, he did a really good job of hiding it but traces of his infuriation still seeped out.

After a while, the head of the Yukinoshita family spoke up.

"I see you're well acquainted with my daughters and to a certain extent, Nishinomi-,"

"Father, I'm sorry but I think Haruno is playing a prank. That man should be escorted out of this building, right now."

"And why is that? I thought you wanted to have a little chat with him." Haruno abruptly stated.

Nishinomiya stayed silent and so did I. It was a game of patience. We were simply waiting for someone to burst the bubble, so to speak.

And Nishinomiya did.

"Mr. Yukinoshita, I'm sorry but I insist that Hikigaya-san be escorted out of here."

"Oh, come on," I whined mockingly, "Don't try to evade me. You wanted a chat and we'll have a chat."

"I change my mi-,"

"How's your company's sales going, Nishinomiya- _san_?"

Ah, it was probably stupid to mock this guy, seeing as he could literally use his connections to get me in troubles but alas, the fact that I was surrounded by the Yukinoshita family members, especially the parents, gave me a sense of…security, a feeling that I had proverbially checkmated Nishinomiya.

For the lack of a better word, let's just say that more witnesses, more audacious acts. It could be a false sense of security but whatever.

"I don't see why I should give that information to you," Nishinomiya said after a long pause.

Nishinomiya knew where this was going. He knew yet he was doing nothing to dodge the issue. He wasn't bringing up another topic nor was he trying to directly avoid the current topic.

And so, I continued.

"I have two friends working in the journalism industry. They were doing a case on tax evasion but unfortunately, they were forced to stop."

"Are you implying that I did it?"

"I'm not implying anything."

"But it was rather peculiar as they were trying to get information on the Nishinomiya Corporation yet a few days later, their investigation stopped…" I kept on talking, eying Nishinomiya to gauge his reaction.

He gave a scoff, "Ah, so you were friend with those two. Unfortunately, what they were doing was an attempt at defaming the company that my father raised from the ground."

"So you admit to tax evasion then?"

"Unfortunately, it was my father who did the deeds. I was merely trying to protect the company's name from my father's past misdeeds."

I was about to open my mouth but nothing came out. I had nothing to refute his claims.

"Really now? Your company's decline in sales started around the time you took over the company, you know." Haruno chimed in.

"You have no proof of that."

"Even though the information is out there on the internet for all to see?"

"Those are false information."

Ah, I could feel the desperation in his voice. Haruno really is something else.

"That information is directly from your company. I mean, really? You are absolutely horrible at managing a business when evading taxes actually drags you down."

In anger, Nishinomiya stood up, his fists curled up tightly.

"Father, this two must be escorted out of this building right this instant! They clearly lost their mind!"

But silence was his only response. Yukinoshita-san simply sat there but it wasn't long before he spoke up.

And what he said was arguably the straw that broke Nishinomiya's back.

"Nishinomiya-kun," His voice was soft yet cold, "About what you said earlier…"

"Your father was many things but a criminal is not one of them."

A pause. I could see the tension in Nishinomiya's eyes.

"Fine! I avoided tax but I-,"

"I think you're mistaken, Nishinomiya," Haruno interjected harshly, "Tax avoidance is legal, tax evasion is not. Honestly, you're terrible at managing a company."

"…What do you want?"

"Cancel the marriage with my little sister."

Blunt, straight to the point. Haruno wasn't wasting time at all and it was obviously affecting Nishinomiya.

"I only wanted to marry her because of my father's wishes."

This time, Haruno stood up and she was…honestly, quite pissed. She got into his face but nothing physical happened.

"Because of his wishes? Don't screw with me," She sneered, "You're simply doing this to try and save your failing company."

"You're mista-,"

Haruno grabbed his tie and twisted it around in a way that was very uncomfortable for his neck.

"And your father's wishes? He wanted to you marry the eldest daughter but considering the fact that you used, abused and tossed me aside like trash in the past; you went for my sister instead!"

I could see the distress in Yukinoshita's eyes and honestly, I contemplated jumping in to pull them apart. Before I could even think about it, my body move on its own, my hands already reaching out to catch Haruno.

That was, until a voice spoke.

It didn't shout. It simply spoke.

And it felt like a stone cold dagger through my heart.

"Children, sit down." Said Mrs. Yukinoshita.

The cold weather was only exacerbated by her even colder voice. It held neither warmth nor compassion to it. It wasn't robotic, per se but it was…like a blizzard.

Haruno settled down and so did Nishinomiya but they were still glaring hard at each other. I didn't dare to utter a word as the tension in the room was undoubtedly thick.

"Hikigaya-san, was it?" I perked up at my name being mentioned. It was Haruno's mother, "I would like it if you could step outside. We have…much to discuss."

I simply nodded and left without so much as word. I did turn around to glance at Haruno and Yukinoshita though but only the latter gave me any sort of response.

With that, I left the room.

The hallway was as cold as ever and since the party was in the main room, not that many people came through the hallway. In fact, no one came as I waited.

Before long, the door creaked ever so slightly and out came…Yukinoshita.

Ah, she must've put on an obscene amount of makeup to look this decent. I didn't tell her that though.

In silence, Yukinoshita stood near me as I leaned against the wall. For a whole minute, we didn't speak. No words were exchanged between us; that was until I broke that harmony anyway.

"What did they talk about?"

I could feel Yukinoshita's gaze on me but I didn't look at her. Not yet anyways.

"The marriage...is canceled and my father cut all ties with Nishinomiya."

"Ah..."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I continued to ask, still not looking at her.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"My family."

"That's it? I thought you have more courage than that."

She stayed silent.

"And why didn't you check any information on him? You have your phone, didn't you? Can't believe you let your emotions get the better of you."

 _Though I'm not the one to talk…_

Yukinoshita didn't reply and it was…awkward. I rubbed my neck and tried to look the other way but my eyes were always drawn towards her.

"Sorry."

What?

"What?"

"He must've hurt you."

"O-Oh…well, it was a bit stupid on my part as well," I managed to avert my gaze from her and on to her left hand, "A-Anyway, how much does that ring cost?"

That was my best attempt at avoiding the topic. It was awful, to say the least.

"…I don't know. He just gave it to me."

"You know giving diamond rings is a scam by a diamond company, right? Like, no wonder, he's so horrible at managing a business firm."

 _Nice job changing the topic, Hachiman. S rank for you!_

"O-Oh…"

The conversation literally died out that very moment.

A few seconds later, the door swung open again. And I meant, it literally swung open and the man behind that force was, of course, Nishinomiya.

To say he was pissed would be an understatement because I swore I could see the burning hate in his eyes as he walked by and glared at me.

Following him was the rest of the Yukinoshita family. In particular, Mrs. Yukinoshita came over to me. I was shaking.

"Hikigaya-kun." She said firmly.

"Yes?"

"In the span of one hour, you've done something impossible. You've managed from being slightly tolerable to completely detestable. It would be well for the both of us if you never interact with me or my family again."

And with that, she was off. Walking by me as if I was a pebble on a sidewalk and it felt…slightly horrible to be looked down like that.

"She's a bit blunt. My apologies."

A deep voice caused my head to turn to its source. It was her husband.

"You know, she doesn't like you but I do. To a certain extent, at least."

"T-Thanks…"

Was that a compliment at all?

"I would've never let Yukino marry Nishinomiya-kun if it wasn't for his father's wish. The old man's a great guy but his son…Well; you know how he is already."

"But," He continued, "That kid still has a lot of influence over this area. You don't live in Tokyo, do you?"

"No sir."

"Good but still, keep a low profile. I'm certain he'll try to ruin you."

I gulped. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

"Well, good. I'll be off now."

He bade me farewell as I stood there stunned.

What just happened? The mother hated me and the father slightly found me tolerable and not to mention, I might get into trouble because a guy has a grudge against me?

This was a horrible day. I unconsciously drooped my shoulder as a reward to myself for putting up with those tense situations.

Haruno passed by me and she only gave me a glance and a nod. And after all we've been through...

At least, it was better than nothing, I guess.

Due to my focus on the elder sister, I forgot to notice the younger one.

"Sorry, Hikigaya-kun. I-,"

"Stop saying sorry so much. It makes you sound less apologetic."

"O-Oh…but my mother said that we couldn't…." Yukinoshita began, her eyes looking down to the side.

"There's a reason we have messaging, y'know. Plus, stop being... **this**." I gestured towards Yukinoshita's body, "You're Yukinoshita Yukino, aren't you? At least, play the role better."

I could see her smile a bit. Just a bit.

"That's not fair, Hikigaya-kun. You haven't been exactly yourself lately either." With a twirl, she turned away from me.

I found my jaw agape. Yukinoshita noticed this quickly though.

"What's wrong?"

"N-No, I mean. It's a bit refreshing to see your condescending side again."

With a pause, Yukinoshita chuckled and I did too albeit less loudly. When our laughter died down, we found our eyes strangely attracted to one another again.

"Will I see you again?" Yukinoshita said softly.

"Probably, I mean, that's what the internet is for, right?"

She nodded with a smile. I think I smiled too. Probably.

We parted ways soon after with Yukinoshita running towards her family.

Soon after she left, I immediately realized.

I wasn't able to tell her about that stupid feeling that had been nagging me since she came to my apartment. I mentally berated myself but even that wasn't enough. I contemplated bashing my head against the wall but decided against it.

As I walked outside, I felt little droplets of water hitting my shoulder. Of course, it had to rain. To think that what led to our reunion also led to our farewell.

 _And I didn't even get to tell her that I li-_

Ah, whatever, right?

Even though I hate rain, I could say that at least the rain was trying to console me.

* * *

 **If there's any grammar/vocabulary mistakes, you know the drill. I guess you could say this is the end. I'll see you next time.**


	8. Epilogue

**Minor notes : Aha, you expected the END but it was me-Epilogue! Though in hindsight, 90% of you probably saw this coming already. **

**As this is the definitive final chapter, I just want to say: You guys are awesome since you kept up with all the delayed updates, jarring plotholes and grammar mistakes.(Though I'm a bit peeved that the title is so generic, seriously, it's suuuuuuper generic)**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Epilogue: His and Her Life**

You know…sometimes, I like to go to the windows, look at the moon (or the sun) and tell myself:

'I screwed up.'

Sure, it doesn't make any difference whatsoever but it was cathartic to say the least. As an up and coming novelist, it is very important to keep your stress in check.

But I digress.

There's another reason to why I often do this and it doesn't involve stress. Rather, it involves a certain sly, former junior of mine submitting something against my will.

That something was, coincidentally, a request from her. You see, Isshiki Iroha is an ultimate opportunist and as such, asked of me to write her a short story that the young'uns of today would like so that she could take full credit for it or something like that. I didn't really get the full story.

She is a hasty girl after all.

I reasoned with myself that it was only right that she enlisted my help. After all, I do owe her quite a bit.

So I dug deep in my heart and conjured up a story so in touch with youngsters of today that it will blow through sales and even get its own anime!

And thus, I wrote a High school story.

Trust me. My years of reading light novels meant that this story already succeeded the moment I decided on the genre.

And what do you know? It succeeded. Tremendously, might I add.

There was one slight, slight flaw however…

Instead of registering in the competition with her own name, she registered me under my own name.

Yes, she did that. Instead of coming up with a clever pseudonym, she decided to put MY name.

How terrific.

And quite honestly, I wasn't that pissed off about it. In fact, I rejoiced slightly when she told me that my 'story' had won the young author's division or something. I didn't really pay attention due to what she said later.

'Senpai, the publisher expects another chapter by the next two weeks. Isn't that great? Your work is being published!"

Oh, Isshiki, you silly girl.

You silly, idiotic girl.

But despite that, I did pump out another chapter, therefore, leading to more chapters being demanded, albeit in a longer time span, courtesy of Isshiki's negotiation.

Gee, thanks for the extra two weeks, Isshiki.

I guess I have to give her some credits though. Because of that 'story' that consequently turned into a full-fledged light novel, I was able to live comfortably.

So, really, things had taken a turn for the better. That novel even got its own anime adaptation!

...Until you factor in the stress that came with it.

Not only do I need to keep pumping out chapters in a short amount of time to sustain my finance, I also have to worry about Nishinomiya potentially pulling some shenanigans, dropping me into the hole of poverty.

Yes, Nishinomiya. **That** guy.

Hence, the reason why my motto is now 'I screwed up'.

So despite the weather being nice even though it was winter, I had to sit in front of my laptop and write something. This was like a wall-less prison for me.

My unfinished can of MAX coffee was situated solemnly to my left, a reminder that even my favorite drink couldn't knock down my stress.

I leaned back slightly on my chair. Maybe, I could get Isshiki to extend the deadlines. She is my pseudo manager nowadays anyways.

Before I could reach my phone to tell Isshiki of my predicament, the shrill sound of the doorbell reverberated through my ears. I sighed and reluctantly dragged my feet towards the door.

Before I even got to it, three knocks were sounded hastily. Whoever was out there must be quite impatient though I couldn't blame them since I was moving at the pace of a snail.

Not bothering to even shout 'I'm coming!' or something like that, I unceremoniously opened the door. The person on the other side was obviously not prepared for this, considering that said person's hand was still in mid-air, ready to be brought down again.

Oh, that said person was a woman, with relatively short hair.

Well, not short; more like, it came down to her neck. What do people call it? Bob haircut? Why Bob? Why can't they pick another name besides 'Bob'?

But I could recognize that face somewhat. Blue, piercing eyes and an aura of poise.

Truthfully, I had no solid idea of who it actually was.

The lady stared at me expectantly, as if checking whether or not I recognize her. I didn't but I didn't show it in my face…I hoped.

"…Haruno?" I spoke up softly and hesitantly. I didn't know why Haruno came into my mind though I suspected it had something to do with that familiar Bob haircut.

Ugh, 'Bob'.

As expected, the woman wasn't Haruno; something that was clearly shown by her face twisting into something akin to that of a pissed off tiger. Scratch that, she was a pissed off tiger the moment I muttered Haruno.

"…."

We stayed silent and the woman's face grew more unpleasant as time went by. Rather, it appeared as though any traces of warmth held by her face vanished completely, as if the warmth was never there in the first place. Combine that with the chilly winter wind and it felt like my entire body had frozen in place.

She then sighed.

"Hikigaya-kun."

A soft voice.

"After all these times, I expected that you would have worked on your social skills."

Ah, it was her.

"So, are you going to let me in?"

I grimaced slightly before stepping aside to let her come into my humble refuge. As she did so, I noticed that slightly large bag that she brought with her. It seemed filled to the brim with items.

"Yukinoshita," I called out to her, "Do you want me to hang your coat or something?"

She turned around, a teasing smile adorned her smug face, "Ah, you have worked on your social skills."

"Oh, shut it." I replied, as she handed me her coat. While I was doing so, she wandered to the living room and by the time I got there, she had already made herself comfortable with my kotatsu.

Not only that but she had also spread out the goodies that she brought onto the table.

I sat across to her in relative silence as she continued to pull out various boxes of…sweets? And a book as well. A book that I was very familiar with. On it was a sloppily printed title.

' **SNAFU'**

Yeah, Isshiki chose the name. I didn't understand what it meant either when she told me of it but I didn't care either way. I think it's supposed to be an English acronym but whatever.

And to the bottom left, one could see the name 'Hikagaya Hachiman'. Well, if one squinted hard enough anyways. I made it obligatory to minimize my name as much as possible when the book was released.

"So…why are you here again? You just waltzed in," I wasted no time with the pleasantries, "And what's with that haircut?"

"This," Yukinoshita pointed towards her short hair, something that I felt strangely out of place, "Was simply a change that I wanted."

"And you invited me in, just so you know." She finished off.

"Did I have a choice?"

"You could've just said no and left me out in the harsh, cold weather."

"Glad to see you're fine as always."

She gave a light chuckle and started talking, "By the way, Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Lately, you haven't been replying to my mails." Her voice sounded very disappointed, akin to that of a mother.

That again…

"Woman, you sent actual mails. In actual envelopes!"

"I don't see the problem." She replied blankly.

"Well, I do. Who sends real mail? Isn't that why we invented e-mails?"

"It is a sincere way of communicating."

"It's also a really inconvenient way to do so."

Before she could get her snarky reply in, I changed the topic.

"And won't your parents get mad? Your mother, in particular, doesn't seem too fond of me."

"There's a reason why I requested to live alone."

"Oh…" I had to compose myself a little for some reason, "Well, that's rich, considering you were a quivering mess, like what, a year ago? With all the 'I'm scared of my family' stuff."

It was a sensitive topic but I had moved on…somewhat. Though by moving on, I meant making fun of it at every possible chance.

Don't judge, it's my coping mechanism.

"I was talking about you."

"So you weren't scared of your family?"

"I was definitely scared of my parents and of course, scared of my family being hurt by _that guy_."

Yukinoshita put extra emphasis on the last few words. Ouch, even though I wasn't the target, it felt like an ice, cold dagger stabbed me.

But then, the redundancy in her statement forced me to stop and think.

"What do you mean being scared of your parents and your family being hurt? Isn't that just the same thing?"

Yukinoshita looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"By family, I meant you."

"Oh," I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Family? I mean; we're not even cousins or long lost siblings or whatever. So we're not actually family."

I then gave out a fairly audible snicker, "I mean, unless we're marri-."

Realizing where she was leading me with this, I stopped myself preemptively and stared at her.

Yukinoshita gave me that smile. That oh so innocent smile that only Yukinoshita Yukino can produce. I narrowed my eyes but that did nothing to destroy that smirk of hers.

So with the authority of an army general, I spoke, enunciating each and every one of my words slowly.

"I am not going to give you a worthless piece of accessory that's worth 3 months of my salary. It's a scam."

I was sure that every ounce of venom that I had was put into that sentence.

However, did it fulfill its purpose of sapping Yukinoshita's smirk of its smugness?

Hahahaha.

…

Nope.

"My, my. Hikigaya-kun, what are you talking about?" She brought one hand up to her mouth in an attempt to show surprise. If only she didn't had that goddamn smirk.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't," She said all this and finished it off with a chuckle. I could feel my eyes twitching.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is to get an autograph," She pushed the book (That I wrote) towards me, "And to congratulate you."

 _Ah, so that's what the sweets are for._

"Autograph?"

"Is there a problem?"

"You. Yukinoshita Yukino getting an autograph," I looked at her incredulously, "From me of all people."

"It's for one of my nieces."

"You don't have a niece. I would've known since you put every single piece of information in your mails."

"A slip of the tongue," I admired her attempt at collecting her cool, "It's for one of my students."

"You don't work in the educational industry."

She stayed silent. I stayed silent as I slowly and reluctantly signed on the cover of the book. Then the sound of meowing filled the room.

Yukinoshita immediately turned her head towards the source and coincidentally, that source was already jumping on to her.

"Y-You kept h-him?!" She asked amidst her bouts of laughter due to the cat snuggling with her.

I only responded with a simple 'Yeah'.

I watched in relative silence as the two old friends played together. It was only after Yukinoshita managed to get Pasu to calm down that she was actually able to form coherent sentences again.

"A-Anyway," She gave a cough, signifying her serious tone, "Congratulations on having your first book adapted into an anime."

"Thanks…" I replied slowly, not sure of how to react to all this.

"Yuigahama-san is one of the voice actors, right?"

I stiffened but I immediately composed myself and tried to act as calm as possible.

"Kinda surprising that you follow that kind of stuff," I said nonchalantly, "I mean, you normally don't do anything related to anime."

Yukinoshita looked down at Pasu as she stroked his fur.

"Well...Yuigahama-san is my friend after all…" She said wistfully.

"Friend, huh…"

She didn't look at me but soon enough, she asked the thing that I was dreading the most.

"Are you still mad…at her?"

"I would be lying if I said I'm not," I looked over to her, "You still consider her a friend…after she did those things to you."

"Well…we've kept in touch with each other."

"Even though you were directly hurt by her." I continued, putting a little too much emotion into my voice.

"Hikigaya-kun."

Silence filled the room again as Yukinoshita stared at me.

"You can't hold grudges forever."

"I guess so…but Yuigahama's actions directly affected you."

"You haven't communicated with her, have you?" She didn't consider my response, opting to ask me instead.

"Not really…"

A chuckle escaped her lips.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that Yuigahama-san auditioned for your anime?"

 _Well, it's not technically my anime…_

I didn't reply.

Yukinoshita had a longing smile on her face but she, too, didn't utter another word.

We sat in silence for a fair amount of minutes before Yukinoshita laid Pasu gently on the tatami mat and stood up, looking at her watch as she did so.

"Anyway, I have to go meet someone now," She picked up the book that she brought, "It was nice catching up with you again."

A small bow and off she went towards the door. And it was at that moment that I felt an insatiable urge to call out to her.

"Yukinoshita."

She turned around, a small smile adorning her face. I was stunned momentarily and I did my best to say something…

Except I didn't.

"I-It's nothing…stay safe, I guess."

I looked around sheepishly before settling my eyes back on her. That same smile was beginning to diminish in vibrancy.

"Oh…thanks. Well, bye."

A nod was all I did in response to her farewell.

But as I watched her leave and disappear from my sight around the hallway, I thought of something. A clichéd line that I had shoehorned into my book.

'Our springtime of youth had already passed and we were already halfway through the autumn of adulthood. Soon enough, the winter of my life will reach me.'

So if that was the case then before I get buried under all that winter snow, I had to at least cease what little amount of time and opportunity I had left.

And thus, I ran. I ran as fast as I could in this enclosed space. She was there, putting on her coat, the door not even opened yet.

I reached out for her hand and in an unsightly manner, I called out to her.

"Yukinoshita!"

Said woman turned around in confusion as one of her hands was grasped by mine. I gulped.

"Ya know; you're meeting with someone to discuss business stuffs, right? I was thinking that it could be a shady dealer…or something so if you don't mind…"

I paused, trying to find the right words but her innocent stare made it hard to do so.

"If you don't mind…I could accompany you, just in case…" I looked at the side, feeling awkward, "…if you don't mind, that is…"

The sound of howling wind filled the room as I just continued to stare at the ground, unaware of how Yukinoshita reacted. I mean, I understand that. It's not every day that I would run up to someone and shout some nonsense.

Ah, Hachiman. You (un)lovable fool.

Instead of a reaction that I had expected, I get a small chuckle. That small chuckle turned into a small laugh. That small laugh got louder and louder as time went by.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't delighted to hear that sound again.

"H-Hikagaya-kun, w-where did that came from?" Yukinoshita desperately tried to ask, amidst her bouts of laughter.

I merely grimaced and brought a hand up to cover my face. It was strangely warm for the winter season.

"Thanks for that but I am just going to meet with Yuigahama-san."

Ah, Hachiman. You fool.

"Ah," My mouth was agape but I tried to save what little face I had left, "I guess I don't need to go then, ahaha…well, then, have fun."

Turning my heels, I set my course for my room, intent on finishing any work that I had left. Well, that was the plan until something softly grabbed my hand.

I turned around. Yukinoshita was looking fairly red for winter.

"If you don't mind, why don't you come along? Would be a great chance to reconcile, don't you think?"

Scratching my head in hesitation, I replied, "I don't know about that…"

"I'll be there, you know," Yukinoshita said softly, as a reassurance, "Though, isn't it strange? Normally, Yuigahama-san would be the mediator."

"Yeah…"

"If Yuigahama-san and I ever got into a squabble, I expect you to solve our problems…okay?"

With a sigh, I proclaimed, "Fine, I'll go."

"Good, and Hikigaya-kun."

"Hn?"

"After a little reunion…if you're up for it…" She trailed off, looking off to the side before glancing sheepishly back at me, "Why don't we hang out with just the two of us? A date, if you will."

And as I stood there, mouth agape, I think I said 'Okay'.

"Well then, hurry up and change. I'll be waiting outside," With a smile, she went through the door, closing it in the process and once again, leaving me alone in solitude.

I immediately went to my room, changed my clothes and as I walked past my still working laptop, I gave it one last look before pressing the power button.

Work can wait. It's not every day that you get to go on a date with Yukinoshita Yukino.

…

…

Date? Perhaps, it was due to Yukinoshita being raised in a sheltered environment that cause her to use words such as 'date' to signify a 'hang out'. Yeah, that must be the reason. Definitely.

Yet as I stood in front of the main door, everything ready, including wallet, phone and keys, I felt a bit uneasy knowing Yukinoshita was on the other side waiting. I brought up my hands to my face to steel myself.

Ah, it was unusually warm for winter this year.

* * *

 **Final notes:** **Yes, I just did that. Yes, in headcanon, I just made 8man write Oregairu.**

 **And before we end things, I just want to say that the only reason I wrote this story was because I wanted to write the scene where Yuigahama 'betrayed' Yukinoshita. It was only after I got that part cleared up that I proceeded to build a story around it. In fact, most, if not all, of my Oregairu stories are based on one single scene. So the plot might be a bit wonky at times.**

 **Edit: Some of you might be confused at Yukino's hairstyle. But think about this: What does Komachi have? Short hair. Isshiki? Short hair. Orimoto? Short hair and finally. What does Totsuka have?**

 **That's right...Short hair.**

 **So, with that said, bye.**


End file.
